The Holy Grail World War I (Remake is out, go read Fate-alia!)
by CrafterofTales
Summary: It began with the usual fights, but after the discovery of The Holy Grail, it became a declaration of war over who gets the wish. England discovers a spell that can summon warriors to fight for him, then everyone else takes awareness of this spell. This is The Holy Grail War Around The World, where the Servants that are summoned gets to experience what their Fate did not allow.
1. The Holy Grail

England had just put on his brown coat, he straightens it before leaving his Victorian style house and calling a cab, a world meeting is going to take place soon even though England didn't know why he would bother going, it's always the same in every meeting, a topic will be made and so must be discuss only to be sidetracked by insults being hurtled at one and another, disagreements and arguments turns into a scream-ones-lungs-out-contest and the whole point of the meeting is forgotten, it really does seem pointless to go.

But he is a Nation, and as a Nation he must attend to these meetings, whether it's pointless to go or not.(Which usually is pointless since nothing's ever been agreed on.)

After entering the taxi and telling the driver his destinations, he rides along and to an airport where he will be going to America for the meeting, once having his ticket checked and getting a seat inside the plane, he sits in the same chair for hours until he at last arrived in America, leaving the airport, he calls to another taxi and sure enough a fifteen minute drive took place with England sitting in the back, when he and the driver passed by a fast food restaurant, England could of sworn that he saw America through the window but it was too quick for him to see clearly, though if it is America then England wouldn't be surprised, it's like the American Nation to be late to meetings over such ridiculous things from "The burger was too good to pass up!" to "The hero always arrive fashionably late!" followed by that obnoxious laughter of his, and to think England raised him better than that. True, he did left America on his own one time but is the way Alfred is right now really England's fault?

Only Partially.

England felt himself move forward and thus indicating that the driver had stopped to where he needs to be, he paid the driver and thanked him like the gentleman that he is when he's not in his emotional states and exits the vehicle, a large building stood in front of him and England wasted no time walking to its front doors, walking down a hallway and seeing Nations ahead of him, he was able to find the main room where the "discussion" will take place, when in reality its like a ticking time bomb.

Out of England's view, Sealand sneaked past him, tired of always dreaming what its like to be in one of these meetings just because he's not recognized as a Nation, well today he says bullock to those who can't see him as one of them, he'll prove it to them that one day he'll be as big if not bigger than the rest of the Nations.

After more nations have arrived, England felt the craving for a good cup of tea, luckily one of the maids in the meeting room had brought him a cup of his favorite tea and the Englishman drank it happily, enjoying the for once calmness that surrounds the meeting room, though it's must of been because of the absence of the American Nation.

Just when England was getting himself comfortable before the meeting would begin and all hell would break lose, a very annoying frog decides to ruin his moment of serenity.

"Bonjour Angleterre."

England's eyebrow twitched in annoyance to hear the Frenchman, he nearly snapped when France called him Angleterre but he won't let France have the enjoyment of riling up the Englishman.

"Morning Frog Face," was England's response, even though he disliked France (And by that he loathes him and simply cannot stand not five minutes with), he chooses to act like a gentleman as it was the only way for him to enjoy his morning.

"Well you look like you are in a good mood, did the Angleterre at last found love?"

England was beginning to sip his tea when he heard France said that and choked during his drink, "B-Bloody Frog, and don't call me that, I'm simply in a good mood because America isn't here yet."

To think this morning would of started off as a nice one, this just shows how wrong England can be.

"Oh, well that makes sense, I thought you would have found your destined mate who could understand your belief in "Magic", or would she be imaginary too?" France said, annoying England even more.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, my magic is real and-"

"By the way have you seen America?" England nearly punched the French nation for interrupting him but he managed to calm himself down and out of politeness, he answered the question.

"Who knows? Probably stuffing his face with those ridiculously unhealthy things he calls "Food", and to think that he would be here first since he's the one who's suppose to host this meeting."

The two talked(And by that France annoying England and the Frenchman enjoying it), more Nations have arrived and its not too long did all the Nations have come, save for a few who decided not to come, the only question that goes around in everyone's mind is where on earth I America, it's like him to be the last to come but he's usually not this late.

With yet another hour passed by, Germany stands up from his seat and said to all, "We can't waste another moment, we will have to begin this meeting without America."

England nodded, "I agree, so who among you wish to discuss their problem?" And that's when the argument came, there wasn't even a problem around the world that was mention, in fact, the topic of this meeting is which Nation gets to go first, thus arguments and insults were passed around back and forth.

Switzerland even asked Japan what the topic of this meeting should be about in which he responded, "I shall discuss whatever America-san discusses once he arrives," which earns him the response from Switzerland, "Dammit Japan, have your own say for once!"

England proposed that he should go first, to which France disagreed and argued that he should be the first to go since he'd more beautiful compare the rest of the Nations, and so the two long time rivals were at each others throats much to everyone's expectation.

The way the Nations treated each other, it was an honest surprise as to how there wasn't a World War III at this point.

As the arguments kept going, with some deciding it be best to keep quiet since this is basically a routine that would could last for hours, Germany,with the loudest voice out of all the Nations scolded them for not even getting to a topic and thus silenced all of them, however, just when a moment of quiet took place, one Nation came through the door and his loud voice echoed the room.

"Hey dudes, sorry I'm late but I got a totally good reason for it!" So says the independent nation that is America, his late arrival earned a scowl from the Englishman.

"It's about bloody time, where were you?" England asked America, his eye then caught sight of America carrying a wooden box, "And what's that?"

America walked to the end of the table and dropped the box, "Only the most awesome thing in the world!"

"Ha! I beg the differ!" Said the silver hair man named Prussia who just came through the door, "Unless that's me in it."

"Prussia, what are you doing here?" Germany asked his older brother, "You know that you aren't a...well..."

Prussia just shrugged, quickly dismissing the awkwardness Germany feels when he was about to say Prussia's status.

"I got bored, so what better way to spend the time than to see what you losers are doing?" He ended his sentence with a signature laugh and thus earning him a frying pan to the head by Hungary, this action had Austria smiling.

The attention was brought back to the mysterious wooden box when America told the maids to have the rest of the day off, the maids were at first surprised but they all left soon after.

"Why did you tell them to leave America?" France asked, disappointed that he wouldn't have been able to flirt with one of them, or at least all of them.

"I want it to show you guys only, this thing is just so cool!" America said.

China approached the American and asked, "What is in the box-Aru?"

"I am also curious as to what it is inside that box," said the smiling nation that is Russia, hearing him speak had most Nations shudder in fear.

"Hold on you commie bastard, I want to see if you guys can guess it!" America said to Russia, dark aura has surrounded the bigger nation after America had name-called him and the Russian started chanting his trademark "Kolkolkolkol."

"Oooh, is it pasta?" Asked the Italian nation named Italy.

"It better be tomatoes, because I'm hungry," said the other Italian nation who is called Romano.

"But Romano, I just took you out for breakfast not too long ago," said the Spanish nation named Spain.

"Shut it you tomato bastard, no one needs to know that!" Romano snapped at Spain.

"Is it a lunch box filled with rice and sushi?" Japan asked.

"Okay now I'm starting to get hungry," America says.

"Just open the box, what could be so important that you would be this late to the meeting America?" Germany asked.

"Okay, okay, I'll show you, you guys are terrible guessers anyway," he then reached for the lid just when China muttered, "I bet we would of guessed it if we had some clues-aru," and America pulled the lid off.

Singing the music from the Space Odyssey for dramatic effects(which he thought the movie to be boring as hell but also finds the robot scary as hell), he reached with both of his hand inside the box with a "Ba Baaaa!" and after quickly singing to the grand part he pulled out something so shiny that Nations had to cover their eyes because of how bright it is.

"Ba, Baaaa, BAAAAAAAA!" Singing the last note of the music, the shine from the object dimmed and the Nations lowered their hands and stared at the object America held in his hands.

It was a golden cup in fine details, it shimmered in the light that many of the nations looked upon this with great interest, and yet upon first glance, England felt the urge to throw that cup away, like something tells him that this cup is dangerous, he could sense the cup has magic but it was so little it seemed harmless, he thought of no reason to act on his urge, yet his heart tells him otherwise.

"Is that cup made of gold-aru?" China questioned as he leaned in to inspect the cup further.

"How on earth did you come across a golden cup America?" France also questioned.

"I'm so glad that you ask, you see, I was on my way here when I got hungry so I went for a couple of bites to eat," America explained, and by a couple of bites he means eating an unhealthy amount of burgers and consuming them in one bite, "So after I finished eating I realized that I took way too long staying at that place so I took the short cut and end up going through this forest that came out of nowhere."

"A forest?" England questioned, they were in a city, there wouldn't a forest for miles, so how in the world did America end up in a forest?

Russia chuckled, "Did you get lost in your own Country, America?"

America glared at the Russian, "No, I didn't get lost in my own country, I'm not Austria."

"Hey!" Austria said, before he could defend his sense of direction, America continued his story.

"Anyway, I was in the forest and found this lake with this really creepy voice coming from it, I was ready to run for-I mean fight whatever ghost that comes in my way cause I'm such a badass like the hero I am when that voice told me which way to go to get here, and that's when I saw this cup floating up from the lake and it turned out-"

"Turns out," England corrected, America puffed his cheeks out of irritation from the interruption but continued anyway.

"It TURNS out that it was this cup that was talking and get this, he or she, I really can't tell, this thing can grant wishes!"

The nations blinked a few times when America said that, "So I couldn't just leave it there cause, hello, free wishes!" After a moment of silence with America showing a smile like he's bragging, China sighed.

"Really America, do you westerners have to make up such exaggerated stories-aru?"

America blinked in confusion, "Don't tell me that Angelterre's imagination has gotten to you too?" France said.

"Oh shut up you bloody frog, my magic and my magical friends are in fact real," England raised his teacup near his lips, ready to drink it, "But anyway, I also don't think your telling the truth America, honestly if your going to make up a story, make it sound believable, like you spotted some unicorns or pixies THEN I shall consider in believing you," he said and sipped his tea.

"Dude come on, that's as realistic as it can get!" America argued.

"I have to agree with America-san on that," Japan said when England mention his "Friends" but still gave America a skeptical look, "But I'm also finding hard to believe your story America-san."

America gave a pouting look, "Aw, come on, not you too Japan, I'm telling all of you the truth, this cup can grant wishes!"

"Correction America," the nations flinched when they have heard an unfamiliar voice echoing in the room, "I can only grant one wish."

"What, who said that-Aru?!" China said.

"I did," the nations looked around but still couldn't figure out where the voice came from, if the golden cup had eyes it would of rolled them out of annoyance from the nations cluelessness, "The cup," it said.

The nations looked towards the golden cup and just now noticed the cup glowing.

"What the devil?" England nearly dropped his teacup, so it really is magic he thought.

"Hey Germany, is it just me or did that cup just talk?" Italy asked his friend Germany.

"I..." Germany's mind was trying to comprehend that this cup made of gold had just spoken, "What are you?" He questioned the cup.

"I am the Holy Grail," the golden cup answered, "And America did not exaggerate his story, what he had just said is all true."

The nations gasped and some began to whisper among each other.

"Did you hear that big brother, that cup really did talk," said the nation named Liechtenstein, when the golden cup shimmered slightly in the sunlight from the windows, Liechtenstein wanted to get closer to it but her big brother Switzerland held on to her shoulders and stopped her.

"Don't get close to that thing," said Switzerland, Liechtenstein gave her brother a questioning stare, "There is something about that talking glowing cup that I don't like."

Although a few nations wishes not to go near the cup out of wary, this did not stop the rest of the nations from getting closer to the Holy Grail.

"The Holy Grail you say?" France spoke up, "Are you telling me that you are the same cup Jesus drunk in his days when he walked among the earth?"

"My history is somewhat hazy, I existed for so long, that I myself know not of my own origin, I am of course aware of my ability, and as such, I have the ability to have your wish come true," the Holy Grail explained.

"So it is true then, you can grant anyone's wish?" Russia asked.

If the cup had a head, it would of nodded in confirmation, "Yes, I have the ability to grants one's wish."

"So I could wish to be just as big as the rest of the nations!" Said Sealand who just popped out from underneath the table.

"What are you doing here Sealand?!" England asked the small Nation, he wasn't able to get an answer when Italy spoke up.

"And I can wish for pasta!"

The nations started talking to each other, excited over what kind of wish should they all make, but the excitement soon ended when the golden cup spoke up again.

"However, I am able to only grant one wish, not one wish for each of you, I have only enough power to grant one person one wish."

The nations stood there and stared at the grail in shock, "Only one wish for one person?" Germany asked.

"That is correct," the Holy Grail answered.

The nations looked among each other, silence enveloped the room with frowns upon their faces. Only one can grant a wish.

"Well since I'm the one who found ya, I'll make the wish!" America said, "Okay so I wish for an endless supply of burgers with-"

"Now hold on America!" England held his hand up, "You can't be serious if you're just going to waste a wish over your own food?!

America pondered a bit before saying, "You got a point there, alright I change my wish to-"

"Wait America," China stepped up, "I'm afraid I see no reason as to why it is you who must make the wish-aru."

"Well duh, I'm the one who found it, so I get the wish, right Grail?" America asked the Holy Grail.

"It is not the case, whether you found me first or not, I am entitled to grant anyone's wish," it explained, "I'm sorry that I cannot allow more than one wish for all of you to have, but you all must decide in who shall receive the wish."

"Well if I were to disagree in who should get the wish, it would be America," Russia spoke up.

"I actually agree with you Russia," China said much to the Russian nation's delight.

"What?!" America yelled.

"America, you just tried to make a wish for burgers, with a wish that can grant us anything, you chose the most ridiculous one," England said, "We could be asking to solve all World Conflicts, or have English food be famous world wide."

The Italian nation screamed in terror, "That be like the worst hell there ever is, Germany you can't let him make that wish!"

"And he will not, I for one am willing to use the wish for World Peace," the German nation said.

"I am with Germany," Japan said.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," the Holy Grail said, all eyes turned questionably to the golden cup, "Your wish will not work if the wish were to be said "I wish for World Peace", you must give me more details, such as how should the world be at peace, its like wishing to save the world, how should the world be save, I must be able to grant a wish that the wisher themselves can comprehend, otherwise, if one does not know how it should be done, then I must look into one's heart and see what they truly desire."

The nations listened intently as the Holy Grail kept talking, "The wish will also not be as affective as you may think if you were to make an equal wish, as I said before I must grant one wish for one person, having all of your wish become one will not work, one must be able to grant their own wish, their own desire, while the rest are willing to give up on their wishes."

"Well, if that is the case, then it shall be I who will have the wish," France said.

"Wait a minute Frog Face, you can't just decide that on your own, comparing myself with all of you, it's rather obvious that it should be me who must have the wish."

"And why is that-aru?" China asked.

"Well, I'm far more mature than the rest of you, and also I don't trust the wishes you all are thinking," England explained.

"By that logic, than it us who should not trust you to make the wish, and who says that you are the most mature out of the rest of us-aru!" China argued.

"I believe the wish should belong to me, da?" Russia suggested, the nations were shaking in fear by Russia's presence and if pushed hard enough they would be willing to let Russia have the wish, but who knows what the ex-communist nation would wish for, and so they feared more over Russia's wish than Russia himself.

"No way you commie bastard, I'm not letting you have the grail just so you could wish for something crazy!" America pointed at Russia.

"Like, why's it only you guys who should discuss in getting the wish?" Said Poland, "I should get the wish, cause like, I said so."

"I should get the wish because I am awesome!" Prussia said.

"I should use that wish to have me and my brother get married at long last," the nation named Belarus said much to Russia's horror.

And so the nations began arguing which soon turned into yelling, disagreements came in who should get the wish, most have agreed that Russia should not have the wish but the nation is too stubborn to let it be done like that, the fight continues with a conclusion no where in sight, this might have gone all day if the Grail had not spoken up.

"There is one way to settle this."

All eyes returned to the golden cup and the Holy grail began, "I may not know my own origin, but I witness and remember the attempts many has done in order to receive their wish, for many years families went against families over who has the right to have their wish be granted, it was then that a decision is made, to rightfully own the Holy Grail that is me, they must battle against one and another, the only one who remains standing shall win the Holy Grail and have their wish granted," The Holy Grail paused for a moment, whether to catch it's breath(If that's even possible for an object) or simply for dramatic purposes, it was unclear.

"That is how The Holy Grail War began."

Germany glared at the golden cup, "What you are saying is for one of us to have our one wish, we must fight over it."

"Yes, it is the only way, unless you are willing to sacrifice your own desire for another's," the Holy Grail said.

Silence took over once again as they took in the Holy Grail's words, to obtain whatever wish that can be granted, to wish for anything in the world, is it really worth a war over it.

Surely no wish is worth another World War, is it?

"I must be blunt with you all," The grail began, receiving confused looks from all, "It is your choice to not have any of your wish be granted, but it is in my nature to grant at least one wish to someone and in time I will be discovered again, and if that someone is not with either of you then it will be someone else, and I must confess, the wishes that were said and granted were far from good intentions, you will risk in having a corrupted soul's wish be granted, and who knows the effects it will have to all."

"What do you mean by that?" Germany asked.

The Holy Grail said nothing for a minute and before Germany could ask again, it spoke, "There was a man whose wish was to save the world, however, his method in order to save the world is to save the majority and sacrificing the few, his good intention was no longer good because of that mindset, his heart became corrupted and so his wish became corrupted, leading the near destruction of the world, it would have been total annihilation if he had not died before he had made his wish come true," but little did they all know that the what Holy Grail had just said was partially true except for the last part.

The nations paled when the destruction of their planet was heard, to think that it would be that so simple to destroy earth all just by wishing for it, this granting one's wish suddenly became more serious than anyone has ever thought. If one were to grant their wish, who's to say it will not end badly, and if they simply throw the Holy Grail away who's to say no one will find it and the chances of that person having good intentions be slim, as much as they take pride in their citizens, there are insane people out there whether it be in their own country or anothers.

No nation would ever take this chance, for the safety of their own people lies within the existence of this golden cup, if America had not stumbled upon it, God knows who else were to find.

"Can't we just hold on to the wish?"

If the Holy Grail had a head, it would of shook it, "I'm afraid my ability to grant a wish would only last a limited time so...wait a minute, who said that?"

"I did," the Holy Grail followed the quiet voice and it led its sight (if it had eyes) led to a man that had similar appearance to America, sitting in a chair and holding a small polar bear.

"And who are you?" The grail asked.

"I'm Canada."

"WHOA! Canadia, when did you get here?!" America said.

"I've been here the whole time," Canada responded, but his existence is still ignored for the other nations are too focused on the golden cup.

"You're actually a lot more dangerous than how you appeared to be, Holy Grail," England said.

"I must argue, I am not a threat, it is those who grants their wish who are a threat, if not wished carefully then all that is life including oneself will be in danger," the Grail explained.

"Is there a way to avoid such danger-aru?" China questioned.

The Holy Grail paused for moment in thought, "If one's heart is pure and their intentions are pure, then there is no need to worry, tell me, which one out of all of you is consider the purest, we can avoid the war itself if we give the wish to that who is pure?"

Germany looked down in thought before turning his gaze to Italy who was eating a bowl of pasta he just pulled out of nowhere, "Well, Italy is certainly the most harmless one out of all of us."

If the Holy Grail had eyes it would of blinked a few times as it watches Italy, "Are you certain, you wish to have him make the wish?"

"I'm afraid I cannot take that chance Germany," England stepped in, "Even though Italy is pretty much useless and thus harmless, I don't know him personally so I can't take the chance in letting him have the wish."

"Like you're any better?" America said.

England looks over to America, "Excuse me?"

"Dude, you got some creepy things up in your closet with all that magic and crap, I mean I know it's fake but it's still pretty creepy," America explained.

"My magic is real!" England said, "And despite that at least I have a pure heart!"

"Ah, but your old days in being a pirate says otherwise," France pointed out, England flinched at the mention of one of his glory days and saw Frog Face's point, he won't admit it however for the sake of his Pride.

"It seems that despite every way we try, we still have yet to decide in who should get the wish?" Russia said.

The nations looked among each other with the look of untrust in their eyes, it wasn't that they were all enemies to begin with, they just don't like each other enough trust trust one of them to have the wish.

Finally, with one final saying, the nations save for some, all said, "I should have the wish!" Thus leading to the outcome in which Russia spoke for everyone.

"If no one wishes to give up their wish," Russia stood up and heads for the door, the nations shivered as he walks pass them, "Then this means war."

Absolute terror were on the faces of most of the nations when Russia said, they looked among each other once again and for once in this meeting, the nations have come to an agreement, an unpleasant one at that.

"Then war it is," England said.

"If that is what you all decided," the Holy Grail said, "There are rules when participating in the Holy Grail War, for this war is different to the war you are all used to, I must ask you to come back here as soon as possible so that I can explain."

"Very well, we shall return here in three days, that gives us enough time to consult with our bosses and notify our citizens," Germany said.

"I'm afraid I must ask you to leave your citizens in the dark," the Holy Grail said.

"What?" All the nations asked.

"The Holy Grail is simply between you nations, your people thus your army may stay out of it, you may notify your bosses if you wish but that is all, you must not risk anyone else knowing my existence, I have suffered for far too long in granting the most absurd wishes, and it was these wishes that would lay harm around the world, I must ask you, no, I beg you to keep this to yourself, I know that as a nation, you must thought of your citizens as your children, but out of a million citizens to one or to a dozen, are you certain that allowing them participate this war is the wisest, for what if they wish to take the wish for themselves?"

The nations all had a scowl look on their face, leaving their own citizens in the dark while a war is going on, must they truly leave their people in ignorance?

"Well, as long as my citizens are not in any danger, then I shall agree to your terms Holy Grail," Germany said.

"But Germany," Italy began but Germany stopped him.

"I know Italy, I don't like this as much as you do, but I don't think I can bring myself in dragging my own people into this war that is our war alone, I cannot bring them this struggle that is mine alone, not ever again," Germany said grimly.

Italy's closed eyes if possible softened as he understood Germany's worries, he then nodded and placed a hand on Germany's shoulder.

"Okay, I'll do what the talking golden cup says, as long as I'm with my friend name Germany!" He then hugged Germany who rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless at his friend's support.

"Then it's settled," England said, "We shall leave the Holy Grail here and return here in three days, there is no exception for tardiness," he looks at America who was oblivious to England calling him out, he then looked back at the rest of the nations, "This is war ladies gentlemen, and anyone who wishes not to participate shall remain absent." With that said, England stood up, leaving his teacup behind and went out to the door followed by the other nations, leaving behind some nations including Switzerland and Liechtenstein.

"Big brother, is there going to be another war?" Liechtenstein asked.

Switzerland was frowning at how the nations had decided to listen to the Holy Grail and declare war among each other, he then stared at his sister for a moment before nodding, "Yes, but we will not be part of it."

Liechtenstein nodded in understanding and Switzerland looked back at the Holy Grail.

"I don't like that grail at all, not one bit."

Switzerland's paranoia is proven to be reasonable, for if the Holy Grail had a mouth, it would of smiled when it had witnessed the nations declaring war right there in front of it.

England had returned to his home just as the sun was beginning to set, once he had arrived he visited the queen and informed her the situation, after a long talk ending with the queen giving her support to England, the English nation heads for his home, upon entering he sat in his chair and thought over the events that had just occurred.

"Another bloody war," England muttered, at that moment flashes of past war experiences went through his minds, The Revolutionary War, World War I, World War II, and now there is going to be a World War III, though it would not be called as such, it was made clear that this would be called The Holy Grail War.

If that is the case, then perhaps this should be called The Holy Grail World War I, what a mouthful.

"Well, as long as I'm here, might as well read something to pass the time," England got out of his chair and went for his bookshelf, picking out a book at random, he accidently pulled out his spell book and he only realized it when he opened up a random page, but just when he was about to put the book back, a spell written in the page caught his eye.

A summoning spell.

An idea clicked inside of England's mind and he quickly heads down in his basement, "That's it, I know what to do, I know a way that can end this war right after it begins!"

He reached out for his black cape on his coat rack and made it to the basement with the spell book in hand, after putting on the cape he them followed the spell book's instruction.

"Okay so by using the blood of this creature, draw a circle and..." He mutters as he reads the spell and did what it says.

He draw the summoning circle with symbols on it, and placed in lit candles surrounding the circle, this won't be like last time when he brought forth the demon that is Russia, this was a different kind of summoning spell, this spell was made for summoning heroes and warriors that left an impact in history, and what's more, this spell is specifically made for a situation such as this, how England did not notice this spell before is a mystery but he was too excited to think it over as he continues to set up the ritual.

"Alright," England said, "Now all that's left is to...oh," England reads over the sentence that explains the next stage, "Well," he walks over to where he placed a blade on a table, first setting the book down before grabbing the blade and he walks back to the summoning circle, "This is going to sting for a while."

He slit his hand and hissed at the pain, he then placed his hand over the summoning circle and allowed drops of blood fall onto the center.

"With this spell, I will win the war and have my wish!"

With the blood that belonged to a historic being set and done just as the book explained, the final stage is the chanting, England closed his eyes with his bleeding hand raised.

"I, England, declare the following, your body shall serve under me, my fate shall be your sword, submit to the becoming of the war I will partake, if you submit to this will, then answer, an oath shall be sworn here, I shall attain all virtues of all of heaven, I shall have domain over all evils of all of hell."

A bright light begins to show as England said the incantations, and it only glowed brighter as England continues.

"I call not one but more, I called upon Kings of Legends and Heroes of History," England felt the back of his hand burning, he opened his eyes and to his surprise saw red light forming in his back hand, he remained his focus and proceeded the chant, "My intentions are pure, with war at my doorsteps, I command you, an army of kings and warriors."

The back of his hand burned and the pain became unbearable but England kept going even as sweats started to appear on the side of his face.

"From the seventh heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the chains of restraint, protector of the-"

"Hey England, what are you doing!?" America intruded by bursting through the door, his sudden appearance had startled the English nation and thus losing his focus.

The bright white energy surrounding the circles grew hazy, its form became wavy then sharp edges, it repeated the process for a few more seconds until it died out completely.

England stared at the summoning circle that is without a sign of magic surrounding it, his hand were trembling as he glared at the clueless American.

"You bloody git, you see what you have just done, you ruined my chance in winning the war!"

Bright light sprouted from the summoning circle as a gust of wind surround the summoning circle, startling both England and America, the light burnt through the ceiling all the way through the roof of England's home. The light kept going up and into the sun-setting sky until it stopped, the light then blew apart like fireworks, fourteen sparks of the light went apart and away from each other, far away, going across the world, searching for the right place to fall into.

England and America can only stare at the burnt through ceiling when the light died out, they watch as what look to be a firework lighting up the sky and its ray of lights spreading apart from each other to somewhere they did not know.

They continue to stare until England senses a new presence in the room besides America, he looked back down at the circle and jolted in surprise to what his emerald eyes are met with.

A girl stood on top of the circle, with blonde silky hair tied in a braided bun with a blue ribbon, she wore a blue and white dress with an armor over her chest and armored gloves as well as armored boots, she looked relatively young but when she opened her eyes, as if awakening, they showed experience, England felt his heart beating at a faster pace when he gazes upon the servant he has apparently successfully summoned.

"I ask you," she spoke in a young but mature like voice as her emerald colored eyes met with England's similar ones.

"Are you my master?"

...  
Thank you for Reading!

"Fate-Alia." - Chibi England  
Like saying Hetalia but with Fate in it.


	2. The Long Slept King Has Awaken

**"Fate-Alia!" - Chibi America**

* * *

England and America stared at the young woman who had just appeared from the summoning circle and now stands there with her emerald eyes looking into England's eyes that matches hers, too shock was America to even comprehend on what just happened and too surprised was England for him to see that the spell worked despite America's intrusion, the effects of using an unfamiliar spell taking toll to his body already, it must of been the spell casted that's what causing his heart to race as well, even though this had only occurred when England first looked upon the Servant.

The two Nations were soon brought out of their state when the Servant spoke again.

"I am of the Servant class Saber, if you are my Master, please tell me."

England blinked rapidly before clearing his throat and approached the Servant, sweats starting to appear on the side of his forehead, despite suddenly feeling low on energy, England spoke to the Servant Saber.

"I...I am Arthur Kirkland, it was I who has call you to this world, and so, I am your Master."

England decided to use his human name as an introduction so that he can reveal his Nation identity later, there were other reasons such as feeling it a bit strange to just say his Nation name to someone he had just met regardless of the young woman to be something he had summoned, once he gets used to, he shall reveal his true name, but perhaps he should get to know the Servant's name first.

The Servant placed a hand over her heart and bowed her head respectively, after she gave her courtesy, England questioned her, "Tell me, what is your true identity?"

"I am titled as the King of Knights, and my true name is-" Saber stopped when she noticed her Master's eyes seemed unfocused, more sweats starting to appear and his body swayed back and forth. Before she could ask of his wellbeing, England fell forward and would have face planted to the floor if Saber was not there to catch him.

"Master!" Saber shouted to England in surprise, she held on to her Master as England's head rested on the Knight's shoulder, Saber is able to see the Englishman's face up close and while she noted how ridiculously thick her Master's eyebrows were, she also noticed that there were sweats falling on the side of his face, had her Master exert himself somehow when he was performing the summoning ritual? Surely it wouldn't take that much energy out of him, especially when it's the Grail that does the summoning.

"Whoa, England!" America ran to England's side as Saber watches him, finally acknowledging his presence.

"Who are you?" Saber questioned the American.

America blinked a couple of times before answering her question with a wide smile, "Me? I'm the hero everyone relies on called America!" He gave a thumbs up and his toothy smile glimmered like a star. Saber could of sworn she saw a flag with red and white stripes and stars in the top corner waving behind the man but she dismisses as her eyes deceiving her, her attention was brought back to England who remained unconscious.

"If you are an ally to my Master," Saber said to the American, "Then assist me in taking him to a bed."

The wonder of who this young woman is was temporarily forgotten by America as the need of a hero is mentioned, "No worries miss, I'll help old Iggy here!" America said, Saber cringed at the loud volume the American spoke in.

America took England out of Saber's arms and slung the Englishman over his shoulder, he then started running out through the door with England's body bouncing on his shoulder, Saber didn't really like the way this loud man was carrying her Master and so addressed her complaint.

"Surely you can handle him in a more gentle matter?" Saber said, America simply gave her a toothy grin.

"Don't worry, the hero has everything under control," America said, if having everything under control means treating Saber's Master like a doll carried by a carefree child in a form of a man then Saber wouldn't trust him to carry any sort of personal belongings.

They went up the stairs and out of the basement with Saber constantly telling the American to slow down but America not understanding why he should and continue on the way he is, soon they were in a room with a bed in the corner and a window beside it, a closet door to the wall and the walls of the room covered in a Victorian style wall paper.

America dropped England on his bed and did a heroic pose while proudly saying, "Hahaha! The hero has done it again!" He looks back down at England, seeing his unconscious form made America's smile falter and a frown appeared. Was England going to be okay? As America looks over England he noticed a something faintly glowing on England's back hand, three symbols were imprinted on the Englishman's backhand with one symbol looking similar to that of England's flag, just when he begins to question when did the tattoo suddenly appear, Saber walks towards England to see if any damage is done cause by the American's recklessness.

"Must you treat my Master in such a rough way?" Saber asked, America then remembered the young woman who literally came out of nowhere and so decided to question her now.

"Oh yeah, so where'd you come from anyway?"

Saber blinked in confusion over the question, if the American knew of her Master and was present during her summoning, wouldn't he know of her purpose here?

"My Master here, Arthur, has summoned me."

"But when, I mean, I didn't even see you come in?" America said, scratching the back of his head, was this woman a new maid or something? She did call England her Master.

"Arthur has summoned me from that ritual," Saber said, when America still didn't look like he understood, she elaborated, "The ritual that he made for summoning Servants who has passed on?"

"Wait a minute, are you saying that Iggy here used that magic crap and it actually worked?" America said.

"I am proof of it," Saber answered, she was surprised to see that the America knew nothing about her summoning, she wonders what else is he oblivious to, "Are you even aware of the reason why I am here to begin with?"

"Nope!" America said cheerfully, his expression suddenly changed as if something struck him.

"Wait, you said that Iggy can summon guys who just died?" America asked, Saber nodded.

"And Iggy basically summoned you?" America pointed at Saber and another nod is given, his pointed finger began to shake, "S-so, wouldn't that mean that y-your a g-ghost?"

Saber didn't understand why America seemed frighten all of a sudden, she first thought about his question, as a Servant she does have the ability that's superhuman like but she wouldn't go so far as to call herself a ghost, more like a reincarnation, although if not for Mana, her body would not manifest to a physical form and then she would be consider a ghost, after thinking it over, Saber looks back at America.

"I am of the sort but-" she jumped back when America screamed, the American grabbed England by the shoulders and started to shake him in an attempt to wake him.

"DUDE, DUDE WAKE UP YOU BROUGHT A FRIGGEN GHOST YOU BRITISH NUT JOB, WAKE UP!"

Saber was caught off guard at America's frighten outburst and began worrying over her Master who was being shaken so dramatically.

"Stop that, remove your hands off of him!" Saber grabbed America by the arms as an attempt to stop him but to her surprise she ended up being moved along with the shaking arms due to his incredible strength that seemed unbelievable for a human to posses, especially when a Servant like Saber is trying to still his movements.

After at least a half a minute, England's eyes twitched in reaction to feeling himself being moved so roughly and soon his eyes opens, his head throbbing because of the new spell he had used and also from being shaken, he grabbed America's hands and pushed them away, hearing the American rambling some nonsense to his ears.

"What the bloody hell are you yelling about?" England question, to his shock America wrapped his arms around England's neck and tightening the Englishman's neck.

"DUDE THERE'S A FRIGGIN GHOST RIGHT THERE, DO SOMETHING!" America screamed.

Saber released her grip of America, now knowing its futile to attempt moving America away from her Master.

"AMERICA, GET OFF OF ME YOU GIT!"

England is flustered when America started clinging to him, reminding him of the time when America was just a small country and how he would always come to him for a hug which only made England feel worse, the only difference is that America outgrew his adorableness and into a loud annoying grown nation, well physically grown, England doubt that he would go far as to call America a mature adult.

The Englishman finally took notice of who America was referring to and growled as he tries to push the American off of him, "You idiot, that's not a ghost, that's my Servant."

America blinked a few times in surprise over the new info and soon released England, letting the English nation to breathe.

"I have recently discovered a spell that summons Servants to help fight for me in this war, Servants are these Heroic Spirits from history and while I never actually seen the spell myself before, this is just what I need to win this war," England explained.

"Oh, well dude, why didn't you just say so, I was about to kick her ass if she was a ghost!" America said with a tone full of confidence returning.

England hardly believes that considering what happened just a moment ago, "Really, is that what you were doing? Clinging on to me as a way to fight her?"

America rubbed the back of his head and faintly blush out of embarrassment, "Well, she kind of surprised me."

England sighed as he adjusted himself in sitting on the bed, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping away the sweats from his face, he didn't really think that doing that spell would drain his energy this much, for that to only happen would be that the spell is a lot stronger than what he anticipated, either from doing the ritual or its the Servants themselves that drained his energy.

"Wait a minute Iggy, didn't the Grail said something about fighting on our own?" America pointed out.

"That is what it said, but from what I understood is that we must not include our own people to fight in a war, and if fighting on our own meant using our own abilities, I see no reason how using my own Magic would be against the rules, and so I cast a spell to bring forth an army of legendary kings and historic heroes that will do my bidding," England explained, "Also, don't call me Iggy!" He quickly added.

"Excuse me for intruding," Saber said, gaining the two Nation's attention, "But did you just say that the Holy Grail openly spoke to you?"

England was surprised to see that his Servant is already aware of the Holy Grail, "Why yes, you know of its existence?"

Saber gave him a questioning look, "Of course, that is the reason why I am here, it's an honest surprise to hear that the Holy Grail spoke to you."

"What do you mean?" England questioned, "And how is it that you are already up to speed on what's going on?"

"When Servants are about to be summoned, the Grail instructs us of our role in the war, it's why I was surprise to hear that it spoke to you and the other Masters out in the open, I don't recall it ever doing that before," when Saber saw the surprise the two men were, she began to question just how much they know of the war, "Tell me, are you at all familiar of how the Holy Grail works?"

"Well, it's to fight each other for the possession of the Grail, correct?" England said.

"Mainly yes, but there is more to that," strangely, this all felt nostalgic to Saber but she can't figure out nor remember why, "Allow me to explain, The Holy Grail War is a war between Mages, there are a total of Mages who are chosen by the Grail to fight in the war, each Mage are to summon their own Servant to fight in this war," Saber said her explanation as America and England listens intently.

"and each Servant are summoned in different classes, Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. I am a Saber class Servant and as you are my Master, Arthur, I am to defend you in this war while it is also my duty to win the Grail for the both of us, the war will go on until only two people, Master and Servant, remain standing, thus the Holy Grail is obligated to grant the Master and Servant a wish of their own, that is how the war over the Holy Grail is done," when Saber finished her explanation, she was met with two jaws dropped by the two men.

"Are you understanding so far?" Saber asked.

"I...I understand," England said, "But we were just recently aware of the Grail on its own and that its capable in granting only one wish, the Grail said that it was going to explain to us what we do in this war once we return to it in three days with those who will be participating in the war," England explained.

"You were not aware of its existence before?" Saber asked, England shook his head.

"What's more, you sounded as if I was supposed to summon you, but I just found that Summoning Spell only a moment ago from a random page, I had no idea that your summoning and the Holy Grail had any connection whatsoever," England explained.

Saber stared at England wide eyed, he didn't know that he was supposed to do that? That seemed so unlikely and yet England showed no signs of lying nor would he have reasons to, if anything, this all sounds like an unintentional happening.

England held his forehead in an attempt to calm his headache, "This is all coming in too quickly, we can discuss it later, but first, America," England looked towards the America, completely forgetting about concealing America's nation identity, "What are you doing here, you know that we're practically enemies since we're fighting over the Holy Grail."

Saber looked at the American in shock, "He's your enemy?!"

England nodded, not catching Saber's panicked tone, "Yes, so why are you here?"

America blinked a few times out of confusion until he remembered the reason why he came in the first place, "Oh yeah, I was just wondering if-"  
America as well as England were surprise to see Saber go between the two just when the American approached the Englishman.

"Whoa dudette, what's up?" America asked Saber who had a serious look on her and looks as if its ready to fight here and now.

"For the safety of my Master, I must ask you to step away," she said, "I made the mistake in thinking that you are Arthur's ally, I will not make the same mistake again," she reached for something on her hip but nothing was there, "I say to you again, step away."

America sweat dropped at her cold tone and did what he was told, taking a few steps back, "Now, explain your purpose to meet my Master," Saber commands. England had expected his Servant to act like a body guard and he found it amusing at how easily America backed off, he has a feeling that he and Saber ware going to work well together.

"Chill out dudette, the war hasn't even started yet," America began, earning the attention from England, "I was just wondering if you want to be allies, like get this Holy Grail War over with together?"

England didn't expect America's reason for being here to be that and so he simply stared in surprise, "You wish to form an alliance with me?"

"Well, yeah," America said.

"But what about your wish?" England asked, America simply shrugged.

"Honestly, I got no clue in what to wish for, you were kind of right in wishing for an endless supply of burgers being a waste of a wish," England was once again caught off guard by America's sudden act of maturity and admitting his own faults.

"I mean sure, I could just wish for democracy all across the world, but hey, I don't need a wish to do that, I can do that on my own because I'm the hero, and the hero does his own work and not just let someone or something else do the work for him!" The American said before rubbing the back of his neck, "Still, it would still be really helpful to have some back up, a hero does always need his sidekick!"

While England didn't appreciate being called a sidekick he was still surprise at this offer, here was America, a strong, hard headed, independent Nation, coming to him and asking to form an alliance for the Holy Grail War, basically telling England that he can have the wish instead of America. Despite feeling low on energy, England stands up from his bed and told Saber to step aside, while Saber is still skeptical at America, not sure what to make of him yet, she did what her Master told her to do and let England come closer to the American.

"Alright America, if you are willing to give up your chance to make a wish, I'll form an alliance with you," England then reached his hand out offering a handshake, "I shall be relying on you, and you may rely on me."

America practically beamed and instead of shaking England's hand, he gave the Englishman a crushing hug, Saber watch this exchange with a faint smile, seeing as how they seem to know each other well and while she doesn't appreciate the American's loudness, she does see the pureness the man has, she also noted how the American's name is after a country, must be quite the patriotic family he has. Saber deducted that her Master Arthur is somewhat a shy person and it was amusing to see Arthur's face go red out of embarrassment from the hug.

Actually, now that she looked closer, America did seem like he was hugging him too tightly.

Saber reacted and pulled England away from America, free from America's tight grip, England gasped and places a hand all over his chest to feel if any ribs are broken.

"Sweet, it's just like the time when we fought in World War II huh Iggy?" America asked England who managed to catch his breath."I told you not to call me that," England disliked the nickname, but not of the alliance, and so he was smiling inside.

"Great so now that we're allies," America reached into his jacket and pulled out a large map and placed it on England's bed, "You got to tell me where the others live cause I can't find them anywhere!" America said as he looked all over the map of the United States of America.

England practically deflated right there once America said that, finally seeing the TRUE purpose of America coming to him, Saber herself was surprise to know America's real intention in coming to her Master but the thought of it went away when her eyes set upon the map America has. "United States of America, you must be proud to be named after it I take it?" Saber said.

"Not name after, I am that country!" America proudly said before coming to realization at what he has just done, "Wait, should I have told you that?" England did bring her up, should they reveal their identities to her, they hadn't done something like that in quite a long time, even when it comes to soldiers their identities has to be kept a secret with only the select few who are aware of their existence.

Instead of answering America's question, England spoke up, "America, is knowing where the others are the only reason why you're here?"

"Well yeah, I can't find them anywhere on the map so you got to help me, you know, like for being an ally with you I get something in return!"

Saber looked all around the map and noticed another land in it, "What's this land there?" Saber pointed at the land that's above the country of America.

"Huh? I have no idea-Whoa! Where did that country come from, has Canada always been there?" America said, crossing his arms as he stares at the forgotten country in thought.

"You git, you lived for hundreds of years and you still don't know the world outside of your country?!" England yelled, how old is this loud country again?

"How is it that you managed to find your way to Japan's home whenever you visit him?" England wondered.

"Well I always thought that Japan was a part of the U.S., like Hawaii!" America said.

England made an exhausted sigh, "Typical American, the day you learn where the other nations live would be the day when King Arthur awakens from his slumber and throw a dance party and marry a giant's foot," it would be consider a celebration if that day would come, or the last night of living wild before the apocalypse.

"That's absurd, I would never do such a thing."

England and America gave Saber a confused look, "What was that?" England asked.

Saber blinked for a few moments before realizing her mistake, "Ah, I have not told you yet," She placed a hand over her chest and looked at England in the eye,"A moment ago you asked for my true identity, and since America is an ally then I shall tell him as well," Saber began, England had realized what she meant and so listened to Saber, but what was said next had his mind stop functioning for a breath holding minute.

"I am Arturia Pendragon, King of Britain."

The air grew thin as silence took its place, the moon that had just now appeared peaked through the clouds outside and its light shine through the windows and rested upon the King of Knights who just a second ago had told of her identity.

"Eh?"

Was all England could say, America on the other hand had a different reaction, "For real, sweet, I didn't know that King Arthur was a chick!" America said as he walked closer to Saber. Saber was taken aback by America's reaction but soon regained her composure.

"I am still a knight, and so the truth of my gender matters little and will not hinder our chances in winning the war," Saber explained.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-king Arth-th-th-th-th-th-th-thur?" England stuttered as he tries to take in this new information, "King Arthur, you're telling me that you're THE King Arthur, I may have been a child even after Camelot fell but I'm pretty sure that King Arthur was a man!"

"My identity was kept a secret for fear from my father that the people of Britain is not prepare to have a female ruler, and so my gender and my true name was kept hidden," Saber explained, "But leaving the subject of that out of this, I must ask what you meant by you were only a child back then," Saber walks over to the window that shows other houses.

"By the looks of the world we are in, you would have not been born to even see Camelot," she said.

"Well that's because we're not human," Saber turned around to see the American smiling, "We're Nations, we're personification of each country around the world, like me, I'm the personification of America like I told you, and Iggy here is the personification of England, the place we're in right now!"

When England felt America grab his shoulder, he was out of his shock over the discovery that King Arthur was a girl and frowned when America had just carelessly revealed his true identity, though he had to admit that it would only be a matter of time for him to reveal his true identity as well if they were to fight in this war together, he cleared his throat and straighten his shirt, now realizing that he still wore his cape, he untied the strings and the cape dropped to the floor before approaching Saber.

"America is telling the truth, we are Nations, we were born when our land was formed, we live through centuries, we've seen historical events and were even a part of it, it's just as America said."

Saber blinked slowly, yet another thing that left her stunned, "You...are actual living countries?" she then studied England once more, her eyes widening when she thought of her Master's true name, "So then, you are Britain, my own...country?"

"Well, technically, what your referring to is the country that came before me, but in some ways, yes," England nodded while America smiled when he saw Saber's reaction, "Eeyup," the American said, was actually glad that he could just reveal his own real name, don't get him wrong he likes the name Alfred F. Jones, but that was just his human name as a cover up to his identity, just saying who he really is so openly to someone who isn't a country is a refreshing feeling.

"I...forgive me, but I'm having trouble in believing," Saber admits, the thought of her home in the form of a person, it's hard to comprehend such a fantastical fact, let alone imagine it.

England smirked, "It's a bit more shocking than finding out the famous king to be a girl, isn't it?" Saber studied England, the country that came after hers, before she too started smiling out of amusement, while the news of living countries had left her stunned, it was a definite relief to see them taking her true gender so well, well maybe America did.

To her surprise, England walks closer to her with his hands behind his back, "Forgive my outburst, you are right about your gender having nothing to do with you being a knight, and the stories of you as King Arthur is proof of that."

When England said that, Saber had a frown upon her and he wonders why, he didn't wish to pry any further for they have just met, he wish for them to know each other well, and the chance of getting to know the great King Arthur despite being a girl is almost like a childhood dream coming true, he's read stories of King Arthur, his rule over Camelot, the Knights of the Roundtable, the love affair of Lancelot and Guinevere (Which now he could understand Guinevere wanting to be with Lancelot), it was the stories of the Proud King of Knights that he came to name himself after the King despite being a common name. Now, here was that King, it's no wonder why he felt excited when he had first saw Arturia, he was looking at a great historic figure and hero.

"I look forward in working beside you, your highness," he reached his hand out that had the Command Seals, Saber studied the hand for a few seconds, not expecting the gesture at all, before finally taking it and shook it, smiling soon after.

"And I as well, Master."

"Please, call me Arthur, it's crucial that you do so, my citizens are unaware of my very existence and I prefer to keep it that way to avoid any sort of trouble," England explained, Saber looked her Master's eyes for moment and felt an alien feeling within her heart, like a crack that was beginning to close, she ignored the strange feeling and looked upon her Master once more.

"Very well, I shall call you Arthur, a suitable name I admit," England blushed slightly at the comment, Saber still held England's hand and so with her other hand, she placed it over where her heart is, "Please address me as Saber, now allow me to say an oath, I, Arturia Pendragon, King of Britain, shall be the shield and sword that defends you England, henceforth, my body is your sword, henceforth, your fate is my fate, the pact is now sealed."

England nearly squealed out of glee when the King of Knights said that, after they released their grip, England then remembered something very important, "By the way," he began, "Do you by any chance know where the other Servants are?"Saber stared at England in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I have planned to summon an army of Servants, not just one, and I'm certain that I said the chanting right, well, that is until America interrupted me, making the spell go haywire," England explained.

"Hey come on, how was I supposed to know that you were doing one of your fake magic and whatever," America argued.

"They are not fake, they're real!" England barked.

"May you tell me how it all went?" Saber asked, England looked at her and then grabbed his chin in thought for a moment.

"Well, after America distracted me, the light at first died out, I thought for sure the spell was a failure but then the summoning circle lit up again, it burned through the ceiling and into the sky where it looked like a firework took place."

"And then?" Saber asked, England closed his eyes, recalling the memory after the ceiling was burnt through.

"There were sparks, and they all went to different directions, I assumed that they disappeared so I see no reason to wonder over that," England said.

Saber looked out the window and when her eyes met with the night sky, she frowned, "Perhaps you did summon more than one Servant England, but I believe that those Servants will have a master of their own."

England followed Saber's sight and so did America, there in the night starry sky were a trails of thick smoke, leading to who knows where.

* * *

"Draw a circle that's the earth, draw a circle that's the earth..."

The Italian nation named Italy was singing one of his favorite songs as he takes a stroll across the forest, he had been walking around in thought for quiet a while that he lost track of time and before he knew it, it was nighttime, so now he's on his way back to Germany's home, Germany insisted that he should stay since the Holy Grail War will begin after the three day period is up. It made the Italian nation so happy that he gets to stay at Germany's place, it's just like old times during World War I and II, perhaps this Holy Grail was like a blessing in a way.

"Draw a circle that's the earth, I am Hetalia~" he sings, he looks up at the starry night sky and saw a shooting star flying by.

"Oh look at that, a shooting star, I better make a wish quick," Italy a minute of thinking over a wish, he looks back up at the shooting star which surprisingly had not disappeared yet.

"I wish that me and Germany would win this war that's coming soon, Germany is in a lot of stress and it would be really mean a lot to me if I knew what I could do to help," Italy began, the shooting star still in sight, he added, "Please little star, if you can, send us someone that would help us in this war."

The star brighten for a second and before Italy knew what was happening, the star suddenly changed directions and was heading for the Italian nation.

"Vee~ That star sure looks like its getting big-AAAAAH!" Italy screams when the star got closer, he ran away with incredible speed just in time before the star would hit him, the star landed with a loud thump and a dust cloud surrounding it, though because Italy's eyes were closed, he was not affected by the dust. When the dust cleared, Italy, out of curiosity, walked closer with trembling legs to the spot where the star landed and to his confusion, a circle drawn with what looked like red paint was shown with strange symbols were there.

Italy knelt down to get a better look of the strange circle, he reached his hand out to touch the red paint just to check if it really was paint. But the moment he touched the red paint Italy felt a shock in his hand and he instantly pulled his hand away, the back of his hand was burning and when Italy further inspect his hand, red light appeared and it formed on Italy's backhand and into a three little pictures, the circle Italy was close to then suddenly turned bright and a beam of light shot out, Italy jumped back in fright and ends up falling to the ground.

"AH! I surrender, please don't hurt me falling star, I'm sorry if I was too demanding!" Italy cried out as he pulled out his white flag and started waving it around.

The light intensified and that made Italy look away despite his eyes closed, when the light dim, Italy looked back at the circle and flinched in surprise to what he sees, and it was at this moment, that Italy opens his eyes and they widen to what or rather who was there in front of him.

A large man was standing at the center of the circle, attached to his shoulders was a long red cape with fur on its edge blowing in the wind, wearing a brown armor, his skin was tan, he had red hair with a thick red beard, and when his eyes opened, they stared directly towards Italy's frighten ones.

"I ask you," the man spoke in a volume so grand that Italy felt the earth beneath him vibrate, "Are you my master?"

Italy could not respond for a minute, the man before him was so big and scary, and yet his eyes seemed friendly enough, but that's not all, the man's stature, the vibe Italy can feel coming from the man, it actually reminded Italy of Grandpa Rome. Thinking of no other way to respond, Italy opened his mouth and his voice was heard for the first time by the man that is Rider, for upon hearing Italy speak, it has illustrate the character of the man that is on the ground before the King of Conquerors.

"GERMANY!"

* * *

 **"Fate-Alia." Brought to you by Chibi Arturia.**


	3. A Coward and a Conqueror

**"Fate-alia." - Chibi Italy**

* * *

"GERMANY!" Iskandar had to cover his ear when the Italian started screaming and waving his white flag around crazily, what was this guy even screaming for anyway?

"Germany, HELP, there's a big guy right in front of me and I don't know what to do, GERMANY!"

Was that all, this guy was screaming because he was afraid of Iskandar? He maybe big but Iskandar's not even moving right now, all he did was asked if the guy on the ground is his Master and the response he got was the Italian screaming his lungs out calling to whoever this Germany person is.

"All right, that's enough," The Rider tried to calm the young man down but he only succeeded in making the Italian scream louder.

"Please don't hurt me signore gigante, I surrender, see, white flag, white flag!"

Iskandar's ears started to hurt and so had enough of this cry baby's antics.

"I SAID SILENCE!"

The Italian nation has stopped his screaming and sat there as still as a statue, "I'll lose my hearing in this ear if you keep screaming like that," Iskandar said, rubbing his ear as if to prove his point, Italy shivered in fright as Iskander watches him, with a sigh, the Conqueror sat down with his legs crossed, trying to have himself look less intimidating just so the Italian wouldn't scream again.

"What is your name?" Iskandar asked.

The Italian was shaking for a few seconds before answering, "I-Ita-Italy."

Named after a country, how peculiar, "Italy then," Iskandar reached his hand out which looks to be the size of Italy's head, "I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors."

Italy stared at the hand for another minute before taking it, his shivering beginning to lessen, "Um, Ciao, my name's Italy but I'm also called Feliciano Vargas."

Iskandar nodded and he released Italy's hand, "Now that that's done, I ask again, are you the Master who has called me forth?"

Italy tilted his head, "Ve~? What are you talking about? I'm nobody's master."

Iskandar raised an eyebrow, he then looked at Italy's hand and saw the Command Seal on it, "Well you must be the who has summoned me, that hand of yours is proof of it."

Italy looked down on his hand and his eyebrows rose in surprise, his own eyes went back to being close.

"Oh, where did this come from?" It was a red tattoo with three symbols on it, including a picture of his flag, Iskander studied the tattoo's new design curiously, certain that it was not supposed to have a flag with it.

"So, um signore gigante, where did you come from anyway?" Italy asked.

Iskandar roughly scratched his head, it should be this man name Italy who summoned him since he has the Command Seals on his hand but the Italian nation was oblivious to it, surely he would of noticed that the grail has chosen him, what's more, a Servant has the ability to tell who is his Master, but Iskandar can't feel any sort of connection coming from this man who has the Command Seals, it's as if his summoning was left undone somehow.

"Where I come from means little to who is the one that summoned me," this is very strange, and Iskandar has a feeling that somehow, The Holy Grail War is going to be different this year.

"Alright coward," Iskandar stands to his feet and grabbed Italy by the back of his shirt collar, the Italian nation was picked up and held above the ground to meet the Rider Servant in the eye, "Until I find out about a few things, you are going to take me to a library."

Italy stared curiously at the big man in front of him before showing a friendly smiling, "Okay signore gigante, you don't seem like a bad person so I'll help you."

Iskandar was pleased to have the Italian nation cooperate, he placed Italy over his shoulder and started walking, "Alright, so where's the nearest town?"

Italy thought for a moment before answering, "Germany's place is the closest and he has books!"

"Good, then you shall lead the way," Iskandar said.

"Um, signore gigante, I can't lead the way if all I'm looking at is your butt crack," Italy meant that as a joke since all he's seeing is the mantle.

Iskandar pulled Italy off of his shoulder and stared at the Italian in surprise to the choice of words he used before laughing.

"I suppose you have a point!" Iskandar dropped Italy to his feet, the Italian nation looked up to the red hair Rider in wonderment, "Alright then, lead the way Italy."

Italy nodded enthusiastically and lead the way with Iskandar following behind, they were nearly out of the forest with a large house in sight when Italy shrieked out of fear from the hooting of an owl and was once again calling out to Germany while waving his white flag around, but after he realized that it was just an owl, he laughed it off and kept going with Iskandar witnessing the whole scene.

"I sincerely hope this coward would learn how to man up a little during the war," Iskandar thought to himself.

Unbeknown by them, when they passed by a tall hedge, Germany in pajamas was walking with tired eyes to the opposite direction on the other side of the hedge.

"Seriously, that guy Italy, he gets so frighten over the silliest of things,he should have come back to the house earlier?" As he continues to walk with his back hunched over, Germany suddenly had a thought and his back straighten and his eyes open in awareness.

"Oh no, don't tell me the dumpkoff got himself capture, I knew I couldn't trust the other nations!" He then went into a full sprint.

"Hold on Italy, I'm coming!"

Back with Italy and Iskandar, "So this is Germany's home," Italy walked right in and called out to his friend Germany but gain no response, "Looks like Germany is out, don't worry, he'll be back soon."

Iskandar walked in and looks around the room they were in with some interest, "Who is this Germany you keep crying out to?" For someone who can look after this constantly crying coward and not kick him out, Germany must of been either a saint or deaf.

Italy smile grew wider, "Oh Germany is the bestest of friend, he is always there to help whenever I'm in trouble and I'm there whenever he's in trouble!"

"Really, and what help do you provide?" Iskandar asked, curious to know what use this Italy can be.

"Well, one time I help Germany with making the cuckoo clocks, but then he went into serious debt because of it, but then I tried to take over Egypt just to prove to Germany that I can be helpful," Italy explained, that was a definite eye-opener for Iskandar.

"You were trying to conquer?" Iskandar pressed his finger to Italy's nose, "You?!" Perhaps the little coward has much more courage than Iskandar thought.

"Ve, but that didn't end so well, Egypt was so strong!" Italy said, it seems Iskandar thought too soon.

"Idiot, when trying to conquer another, you have to expect your enemy to be the strongest!" Iskandar growled before he shook his head, "But nevermind that, where does your friend keep his books?"

Italy made an "Ah" sound as if he just remembered the reason why they were here in the first place, the Italian nation led the red hair warrior to Germany's work place.

"Germany does lots of work here, I'm sure he won't mind if you look through his stuff," Iskandar walks into the room and towards where the bookshelves are, "Say signore gigante, are you hungry, I can make you some pasta!" Italy offered.

"As long as you add in crackers then I'll be happy to have some," Iskandar answered as he pulled out one book, Italy happily "Veee~" and went to the kitchen.

Iskandar started pulling out books and dropping them one by one, once he was able to find the books he was looking for, one book having the world map on it and the next a poem of some sort, he sat down and open the book with the world map on it but something caught his eye within the bookshelves, a thin book with a picture of a cute lady on it was stuck between the bottom shelves and the wall, he reaches in and pulled the book out and now discovering the lady had little clothing on the cover, and opened the magazine to a random page and his eyes widen.

"This Germany fellow is into some strange things," he flipped the page, "Well she seems cute," he set the book done for later reading and opened up the book that has the world map, feeling a sort of nostalgic out of it but could not figure out why, he shrugged it off and found the page that is the world map.

"The world is much grander than I thought," He thought, and the corner of his mouth twitched in excitement.

As he looks over the map, aware that the name of Italy and Germany are countries, and feeling yet another nostalgia when his eyes set upon the nation of Japan, Italy comes in with a tray that had a bowl of pasta on it and a box of crackers next to the bowl.

"Oh, you found Germany's pretty lady picture book!"

Iskandar turns his head to the cheerful Italian, "So you read this yourself?"

"Only a few pages, Germany can be really scary sometimes, but he's really a nice guy!" Italy defended his friend.

Iskandar grabbed a cracker from the box and started eating it, "What is he like?" he asked in between chewing.

"Oh well, he's strong, likes to clean up a lot, he can be scary and yells a lot too but like I said, he's a really nice guy!" Italy explained.

Iskandar listens in curiously at how Italy describes his friend, showing him that Italy relies on Germany greatly.

"I'm actually looking forward to meet this guy," something click in Iskandar's mind, "By the way, I notice how you and your friend are named after nations, and yet you said that you are called Feliciano, is there a reason why?" Iskandar asked.

Italy panicked after realizing that he revealed his nation identity, it became a rule among them to keep their existence a secret for safety precaution but the appearance of Iskandar had surprised Italy that he accidently let his true identity slip.

"Oh that, oh no reason at all, it's just a coincidence that I'm named after a nation, and that I have a friend whose also named after a nation and it just so happens that we know other people that are named after nations too!" Italy slammed his own mouth shut, he lowered his hand and attempted to fix his mistake.

"I mean...pastaaaa~!"

Iskandar stared at Italy who was sweating a little, "S-say signore gigante, do you like pasta, you should try one now and move on to whatever else you would like to talk about!"

Iskandar looks back at the map, "I was only curious if that name of yours was some kind of a nickname, but it sounds to me that it means a lot more than that," Italy waved his hands at a faster pace.

"Nope, no it doesn't, really it doesn't, not one bit!" Italy quickly grabs on to the bowl of pasta, "Here, you haven't tasted it, try some and let's forget about what we were just talking about!" He laughed.

"Italy."

Italy froze in his place when Iskandar spoke in a stern tone, that friendly attitude Rider had was gone and what was replaced is a man wanting answers, "We are in the brink of war, am I correct?" Italy was surprised to hear that, so this big guy knew about that, "And this happens to involve the Holy Grail, yes?" Italy nodded slowly, "Are you even aware of the reason why I am here?"

Italy shook his head and so Iskandar explained, "The Holy Grail, I assume, have chosen you to participate the war, and as such I have been summoned possibly by the grail, those Command Seals on your hand is proof of it, as the holder of those seals you are able to command me against my own will, that is the power the Master has over his Servant, I am your Servant Italy whether you accept it or not, and if we are to win this war, I am going to need your trust just as how you would trust me to bring the grail to you, do you understand me?"

Italy stares up at Iskandar in utter amazement, was that all true, did the Holy Grail chose him, is that why this big guy appeared out of nowhere, was he here just to help Italy? This is all so sudden, and this big strong looking guy is his servant? It almost seemed unbelievable, but looking into Iskandar's eyes, it just feels unlikely that he's making it all up, the Italian looks down at his feet, unsure if it's a good idea to tell Iskandar.

"It's not something that can be explained so easily signore gigante," Italy tried to explain, hoping that the red hair man would let it go, but to his dismay, the Rider pressed on but took a different approach.

"Our alliance won't work if we are to keep certain things that for all I know could be important to ourselves, if I didn't tell you my name, would you assume that I was a conqueror when I was alive, would you use that to your advantage if you didn't know? If I am to fight this war I must know the true identity of my own Master, and for you to take part of the war, I must form a pact with you, with the pact we will be tied as Master and Servant until we either win the grail or if one or both of us are killed off."

Italy shrieked, "K-k-k-k-killed off?! I can't do that, I'm still a virgin! And there are still so many pasta I haven't been able to try or the prettiest girl I haven't been able to meet," he shrieked again when Iskandar stands up, finally had enough of Italy's cowardice.

"Then I shall go and form a pact with someone else," Italy watches in shock as Iskandar walks away and to the door.

"W-wait, signore gigante where are you going?!" Italy asked him.

"If you cannot face this war with courage then you are in no position to be called my Master," For whatever reason Iskandar was summoned near this fool, it seem that it was a mistake to assume Italy as his Master, "And if you do not have the heart to win the Holy Grail, then I wasted my time in coming here, unless you grow a back-bone, I will have to find another who is worthy to be called my Master," but just when Iskandar was about to go out the door, Italy spoke up.

"I actually don't want the grail," Iskandar looks back with a questioning look, "Germany is the one who wants it, he doesn't trust the others to have it because he thinks something bad would happen, so as Germany's friend, I want to help him, I'll stand by his side even if I'm not that really strong," Italy fidgeted, "So, if I'm going to trust you, I want to know if you can help Germany in this war."

Iskandar stares at Italy for a moment, "If you accept the role as my Master, and if you want this Germany to win, then you must win."

Italy looks down on the ground in thought, if this guy can really help Germany, how can Italy pass the opportunity? With a shaky breath Italy stands up and his open brown eyes looks into Iskandar's eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to trust you signore...Iskandar, I want to be strong enough to help my friend Germany so that he will not feel so alone in this war."

Iskandar walks back to Italy, "So you say, then are you willing to be my Master?"

Italy nodded with the utmost certainty and fist pumped the air, "Sí, I am, you shall have my support in Italian spirit and we will win the grail, for Germany!"

Iskandar smiled, pleased to see this coward's courage now showing, and all just to help his friend, "Then our pact is sealed, from this forth on, my sword is your sword, my chariot will have room for you, and together we shall conquer our enemies."

Italy returned the red hair's smile with his own, perhaps that wish he made had come true after all, here is the help that Italy asked for when wishing upon a star, and his name is Alexander the Great, a name belonging to the conqueror which Italy is still oblivious to the fact that the same conqueror is right there in front of the Italian.

"Now, are you going to explain the name?" Iskandar questioned.

"Oh well...um," should Italy tell him, he did felt comfortable around the big guy now, and it was this aura around him, there's something about him that just reminds Italy of his Grandpa Rome.

Italy made a decision, if Iskandar is going to fight in this war, and if Italy is the one who will lead him, then he must let the Rider servant know that he can trust Italy.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you signore Iskandar, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else or Germany will get mad at me." Germany would be mad anyway since Italy's basically revealing his identity.

Iskandar nodded and he walks back to seat beside Italy, the Italian nation inhaled then exhaled once before looking down at the world map Iskander holds in his hand.

"So you see that place there?" Italy pointed at his own country, "Well, that's...me."

Italy held his breath as Iskander blinked slowly, "Care to elaborate?" The Rider Servant asked.

Italy thought for a moment, "Well, when I said that I'm Italy, I don't mean that as a name, I mean that as a country," Italy studied Iskandar's face carefully, "I'm the personification of the country I'm named, I'm a Nation Signore."

Italy searched for a sign of what kind of a reaction Iskandar is making but he can't tell at all, even when the Rider Servant is looking at the Italian nation in the eye, was the Rider shock, in disbelief? Most humans would be, it's only a natural response, but what Italy did not expect from Iskandar is to see his eyes closed and hear a beating hum in the Rider's voice and the corners of his mouth pulled itself.

Was Iskandar laughing? No, he was chuckling at first, laughing is when Iskandar made the loudest of sound that made the room they were in vibrate with the biggest of smile, and that's exactly what the Servant did soon after.

"S-signore Iskandar, I'm not joking, I really am a nation," Italy said, Iskandar waved his hand around.

"Yes, yes, I heard you," he said in mid laughter, his laughter died down but the grin still shows.

"A nation in the form of a human, don't mistake me, I believe you," he chuckled for another minute, personified countries, now this is an interesting world indeed, when he stopped laughing he looks back at Italy who was curious in why Iskandar was laughing.

"I have a question, as a Nation, you should be stronger than the average human yes?" Iskandar asked, Italy, after getting over the shock that Iskandar took it so well, nodded, "But you're pretty weak, haven't you had the time to train?" Italy nodded again.

"Ve~ But it get's so tiring," Italy said lazily.

"It wouldn't be called training if it wouldn't make you tired, if you wish to fight alongside me in this war then you have to grow stronger, not by a physical means mind you, but by heart," Iskandar said.

"But can't I just try and train to eat pasta at the fastest time?" Italy's comment earned him a flick in the forehead by Iskandar and fell to floor, crying out while holding his forehead in pain.

"FOOL! Is this how you always act when war is near?!" Iskandar yelled, "Such a WEALKING, and you call yourself my Master, if you wish to be strong don't just wish for it, march towards it!"

"AAAH! I'm sorry, I surrender, please don't hurt me, GERMANY!" Iskandar sighed when Italy began crying out to Germany again, if Italy is supposed to be stronger than the average human he's not showing it, never in his life time as he ever met such a baby, even his last Master took the flick to the forehead from Iskandar better than this nation can.

His last Master, who was it again, why was it difficult for Iskandar to remember? Would this lack of clear memory of his past summoning have to do with the way he was summoned now?

Iskandar was out of his thoughts when he hears rapid footsteps heading towards where he and Italy are at, a man with slick back blonde hair and blue eyes in pajamas came through the door panting, he first looked at Italy who was rolling on the floor crying, then at the mess that was made with books all over the floor(Must be the neat freak type), and then looks Iskandar, Germany was at first taken aback by his appearance but his eyes soon narrowed.

"I take it that you must be Germany my Master is constantly crying out to?" Iskandar says.

Germany blinked in confusion, Master? The only one who is crying was Italy. Germany eyed the man and went to Italy with his guard up, ready to pull out a gun he keeps in his slipper at the supposed intruder, "Italy, are you alright?" He asked his annoyingly sensitive friend.

Italy stopped crying and wrapped his arms around Germany, "Germany!" he said happily. Yep, Italy's fine.

"Oh Germany, meet my friend Iskandar, he's the guy who's going to help us in the Holy Grail War," Italy said, Germany was surprised to hear that and looked back at Iskander who raised his hand in greeting.

"As my Master has said, I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors," the Rider servant introduced himself to Germany.

Germany raised an eyebrow to his name, "Iskandar, as in Alexander the Great?"

Iskandar's smile grew wide, "Of course."

"Huh? Really?!" Italy said, releasing his hold on Germany, "Wow I didn't know that you are THE Alexander, Grandpa Rome told me stories a few times about you," Italy said with a bright smile while Iskandar stared at him dumbfounded, he really didn't catch on?

"So, what happened, I mean I thought you kind of died and all that?" Italy asked.

"Italy, he IS dead, he's not THE Alexander the Great," Germany corrected Italy.

"I am actually," Iskandar said, "I have been summoned by...well I'm still not certain by who but what matters now is that I'm here, and I come to fight in the Holy Grail War."

Germany studied Iskandar with caution, "I don't know who you think you are, but you can't expect me to believe that you are the Conqueror who nearly conquered the world."

Iskandar chuckled, "Nearly conquered, I wasn't even close to the whole world, but anyway, if you doubt me then perhaps I should show you some proof," with that said Iskandar walks out the door with Italy getting up and following him from behind despite Germany's protest.

The three were outside with the night sky filled with stars and the full moon shining so brightly, "And what are you planning to do?" Germany asked Iskandar.

"Well, I need to prove to you that I am Alexander, and to do that, I will show you my power, if that is fine with you Italy," Iskandar said.

"Yeah, sure go ahead, I want to see what you can do!" Italy encouraged him.

"Now wait a minute Ita-wait, did you just reveal your nation identity to him?!" Just as Germany said that, Iskandar pulled out his sword that was strapped to his belt and raised it where it points to the moon.

"With this one stroke, the King of Conquerors, Iskandar, claims supremacy!" he slashed the air, the clouds in the night sky formed into a swirl before lightning appeared, striking down to the ground in front of Iskandar, Germany was shock from the sudden show of lightning while Italy fell back out of fear, when the lightning striking down on earth ended, Germany and Italy gasped at what appeared before Iskander.

Two bulls with armors were there, strapped with chains to a carriage behind it that has large round wheel, the bulls growled loudly as it stomped on the ground with intense passion for battle, "Gordius Wheel!"

Germany and Italy stood there staring agape, no human could ever have such a power, who is this man Germany wonders.

"How...how..." Germany tried to speak but found himself unable to as he stares in amazement.

"This is an offering the Gordian King dedicated to Zeus, it's most likely because of this thing's reputation that I was placed in the class of Rider," Iskandar explains, he looks back at the two nations, "This is the power I have called a Noble Phantasm, but this is only the beginning, the Noble Phantasm which I truly rely on is another."

"Wow, you really are an amazing guy," Italy said softly, Iskandar went over to the carriage.

"How about joining me in my travel across this land, since the Holy Grail War has not yet begun, I wish to see how this lands looks with my own eyes," Iskandar offered.

Italy stares at the carriage before smiling in excitment, "Sure thing, I would love to travel with you, hey can I drive?" Before Germany knew it, Italy was up in his feet and went towards Iskandar, he was snapped out of his amazement when Iskandar gave another big laugh.

"Willing to ride with me in Gordius Wheel, truly you are worthy to be called my Master!" Iskandar stepped inside the carriage along with Italy, "But I'll be the one to do the driving since you have no experience of it as of yet."

Italy nodded, "Hey, can we pick up girls with this, we be gathering a lot of bellas in this!"

Iskandar laughed again, liking his Master's carefree attitude, "I like the way you think, we shall see."

"Wait, hold on, who are you?!" Germany went running towards Iskandar to stop him but he was too late, Iskandar grabbed the straps that was tied to the bulls and with one whip, the two bulls began running and soon were off the ground and into the night sky.

"I said it before Germany, I am as you called me, Alexander the Great!" Iskandar's voice boomed from the sky before the carriage flew away and was out of sight, Germany stood there staring dumbly to where Iskandar and Italy disappeared to before sighing.

"Scheiße, what the hell have you got yourself into Italy," Germany said.

In the night sky where Iskandar and Italy are flying across, "How are you feeling Italy?!"

"Fantastico, I've never flown in the air like this before, one time I did and I end up falling and stuck to a tree!" Italy laughed at the memory, "Germany was so worried."

"You end up in a tree, how did that happen?" Iskandar questions his Master.

"I was helping Germany by designing a tank to help us in our last war, he gets mad at all the designs I did but I thought they were pretty good, one tank I built with an eject seat and I end up using it and flew up in the air!" Italy yelled since the rushing wind was in his ears.

"You really are an idiot," Iskandar said with an amused smile, Italy looks over the carriage to see the amazing view before him.

"Wow, this is really gre-AAAH!" Italy nearly fell off the carriage and would of plummet down to earth if a hand hadn't got a hold of the back of his collar, the Italian nation turns to looks at Iskandar and gave him a grateful smile.

"Graci signore Iskandar," Iskandar nodded and had Italy sat back down, the two said nothing else and so all that's left is comfortable silence, after half an hour passed by, Italy eye's widen when he recognized the place they were passing over.

"Iskandar, that's my home! E'la mia casa!" Italy was jumping in his seat which would of made him fall out of the carriage again Iskandar hadn't force him to sit back down.

"Is that so?" Iskandar looks down to see it for himself.

"Si, that's where all my citizens live," he spoke with a sense of pride in his tone, he spoke so softly but Iskander was able to hear it.

"You must have taken great pride in your country and people," Iskandar said, Italy nodded.

"As a Nation, we all love our citizens like they are our children, if it wasn't for their ancestors who discovered us we may not have grown up as we are now, we live because our citizens live in their homeland, without them, there would be no us," Italy said.

Iskandar watches as Italy stares with proud eyes at his home land, the citizens below them were singing together, laughing together, and the men were flirting with other girls which Italy joined in by shouting down the pretty girl he sees even though she would be wondering where that voice was coming from.

Iskandar let out yet another smile as he slowly comes to respect the nation even more, it was interesting to hear a country in the form of a person and what his thoughts are to his own citizens, Italy was weak no doubt, but he has good qualities, such as taking pride in his own country and seeing value in his friend Germany.

"I look forward in getting a closer look of your country," Iskandar began, "Because once we win the war, I will be conquering your homeland."

Italy absent mindedly nodded, "Si, si, va bene, you would...WAIT WHAT?!" Italy fell back when Iskandar made a strong turn.

"Wait a minute, Iskandar, you can't conquer my country!" Italy tried to reason but Iskandar responded him with a smile.

"Well actually, you are the country," Iskandar pointed out, "And you are in a conquerors chariot," his smile grew wider.

"So it seems that you have been conquered already!" He released a booming laugh as they went higher into the sky, this is the main reason why Iskandar was in a jovial mood, more so than usual, after discovering that Italy is indeed a nation, it was like a gift was given to him on his doorsteps, what's more is that here is a nation as the Master and the Conqueror as the Servant, he didn't think that Life or Fate would have such a sense of humor.

Italy stares wide eyed at Iskandar who just told him he has been conquered, here is a man who can help Germany, the same man who plans to win the war and conquer the world, a man with charisma like no other and greed like no other, a man who is more human than any other man, here is Alexander the Great, King of Conquerors, the one man who plans to tie up all the Nations across the world and have them all his empire.

"Oh boy, Germany, what kind of a falling star did I just come across?" Italy said.

* * *

France had just came from a meeting and entered his home, he could not get the thought of what had happened at the meeting out of his mind, for he as well did the other Nations had just made a declaration of war, over a golden cup that can grant one wish, as much as he wants the wish for himself, it didn't have to lead to another World War.

France might of believed that the Holy Grail is cursed, and that it had enchanted him and most of the nations to go greedy over that golden cup, but that's just ridiculous, for him to think that would be to admit to England that magic is real, and he would rather be less flashy in his appearance than admit to the Black Sheep of Europe.

France sighed, not only was the declaration made clear, but he had just received an order from his boss to go through it, as long as no civilians would be dragged in which France was relieved to hear that and so agreed.

"This is no time to be sulking around, it's not good for my beauty," France went to his wine cabinet, "Perhaps a drink will calm my nerves."

But just as France grabbed the handle, his window was broken through behind him followed by a crash in his living room.

"Ce que l'enfer?!" France yelled, he was blinded by a thick cloud but soon the cloud faded away, revealing a circle drawn in red and strange symbols within it.

"Ce qui? What is this?" France stared curiously at the circle, and looked out to the broken window, no one was out but by the look of the trail of thick gray smoke coming from the sky, it's as if someone fired a cannonball.

"Did England just try to play a prank on me?" France said to himself, he placed both of his hands on his hips, "Well two can play that game, Angelterre." France grabbed the phone that avoids getting a caller I.D. from England's and dialed England's number, the dial tone played three times before the sound of someone picking up was heard at the other end of the line.

"Hello?" England said.

"Yes, is your refrigerator running?" France asked.

It was quiet for a few seconds, France believed that England was probably confused to the random call that asked him this random question, he then heard the Englishman answered.

"Yes?"

"Then you better go catch it, but you probably won't because of how bad of a cook you are and your refrigerator's running for its life!" France hung up before England could respond, a chuckled escaped his lips as he imagined the reaction England must have.

He then sighed and looked at the mess around him, "Honestly England, do you have to make such a disaster just because war is near," France knelt down as he further inspects the circle.

"What is this anyway, a sort of graffiti, I know he was a pirate once but this seemed more like America's style," he went to touch the red line of the circle but upon contact, he felt a shock in his hand as sparks surrounded it.

France pulled his hand away, "What in the-" he felt the back of his hand burning and looking at it, a red light shows on his back hand and forming into a three symbols. The circle on the floor in front of him then lights up, a beam of light showed itself and the brightness of it made France shield his eyes with his arm until the light died down, when it did he lowered his arm and was surprise to what he sees.

An impressively handsome looking man is standing there on the circle, with dark hair that has one short strand of wavy hair in front of his forehead and a mole under his right eye, he wore a strange attire and in his hands he holds two staffs with each a blade at its end, one is a long red staff that's covered up with a cloth and the other staff is yellow and shorter, the man's eyes open, golden orbs met with blue ones that belonged to France, and soon the new man before the Frenchman spoke.

"I ask you, are you my Master?"

* * *

 **"Fate-Alia." Brought to you by Chibi Iskandar.**


	4. A Night in Paris with Two Handsome Men

**"Fate-Alia." *Winks* - Chibi France.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight."

France sat on a couch as the man who introduced himself as Lancer stands there, after getting over much confusion, Lancer had explained to France that he is a Servant summoned possibly by the grail and the grail has chosen France as Master of the Lance wielder, the red tattoo of three symbols called Command Seals on the back of his hand is proof of it, even though the flag with to the command seals was new to Lancer. After explaining the purpose of it, Lancer awaits for France as he takes the time to have all of these information go into his head.

To Lancer, it was strange that this man who would be his Master is not at all aware of the way the Holy Grail War is done, but no matter, he has been summoned, and so he will do what needs to be done in the war, to retrieve the pride as a knight he has lost in his time of living.

"You have been summoned from the after life to help fight in this war with the occupation of you as my Servant?"

Lancer nodded in answering to France's elaboration, "And if we win the grail, not only will I have the wish but so will you?" How odd it is that the Holy Grail failed to mention this, then again it did say that it will explain how the Holy Grail War works once they return to it.

"Yes, but I have no desire for the grail, the fact that I have been summoned is rewarding itself, that will not hinder my duty to bring the grail to you however, I shall fight for you as your Servant, and we will win this war."

France held his chin in thought, his own servant that can help beat England to a pulp and prove to the other nations that he is more than just a pretty face and has not lost his touch in his years, he grin at the thought of England admitting his defeat to France, the poor Britain would never show his face again, just like what happened after the conclusion of their one hundred year war.

Just the thought of that war brought up a heart aching memory of 'her', France immediately pushed it away before standing up from his seat.

"It seems that God has finally gotten up from his lazy chair and has sent me help," he walked towards Lancer who awaits for his answer, "Very well Lancer, I have no idea where you came from or what this whole Servant and Master thing is all about, but as long as you can help me make a fool out of England, then I'm all for it!"

"Then are you willing to make a pact with me as my Master?" Lancer asked.

"I am, you have my support, and by that I will accept the role as your Master."

Lancer smiled in content to have this man accept his role and so the lance wielder knelt down in one knee with his head down before his new master, "Then the pact is sealed, as your Servant I will protect you with my very-"

"Oh come now, you don't have to do that," Lancer looks back up at France in surprise, "While you said it yourself that it is my duty as a Master to lead you into this war, I will not treat you like a Servant, it doesn't fit well with me," France reached his hand out to Lancer much to the Knight's surprise, "We will fight in this war not as Master and Servant, but as allies, so let us end the formality and get to know each other better, we will be fighting alongside with one and another after all."

Lancer stands to his feet abruptly, completely caught off guard by his Master's gesture, "But Master, as a Servant, it is my duty to fight for you, I cannot allow you to endanger yourself in joining battle with me," he flinched when France placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have many experiences in war monsieur, and it is with every war I join in the fight, not leave my soldiers to do the work for me, so there is no need to worry over me, I will not be defeated so easily."

Lancer stares at his Master, finding himself respecting this man already, he caught on when France said that his soldiers fought for him, was his Master a general then? He certainly didn't fit the description as one, he seemed too...flashy, not that there's anything wrong with that.

"By the way," France began, "Is your name really Lancer or is it just a cover to your true identity?"

Lancer realized that he has yet to reveal his true name, with France as his new Master, it's crucial for him to introduced himself fully, "Lancer is the name of my class, but my true name is Diarmuid Ua Duibhne."

Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, also known as Diarmuid of the Love Spot, the man famous in legend for his mole that enchants women to fall in love with him.

"Bonjour Diarmuid," France raised his hand, offering a handshake, "They call me France, and together we shall show the rest of them the strength we hold, as allies."

Diarmuid studied France's hand for a few seconds before finally taking it, "If that is what you wish, Master."

Releasing his grip of Lancer's hand, France held his own chin again in thought as he walks past Diarmuid, "Now then, there is still time before the war begins, in about three days we will be meeting up with the others who will participate in the war, so until then we have plenty of free time," with an idea coming to him, France looks back at Diarmuid, "You are new to this world, yes? How about I show you around the beautiful place of my pride and joy that is my home."

"When I was summoned, I have already gain knowledge of this era," and strangely enough, Diarmuid felt as if he's been summoned before but the very thought of it is very vague, "But I shall follow wherever you lead," Diarmuid said.

"Super(Great), because a handsome fellow like you out to attract some lovely women in our way," France heads for the door with the Servant following behind, "Let us see for ourselves if your Love Spot is more than just a legend."

France and Diarmuid exit the frenchman's home with Diarmuid's weapon disappearing into gold dust and walks on the sidewalk of Paris, they pass by houses before coming to a new street, and France led Diarmuid to beautiful sights Paris has to offer as well does he show him the stores and restaurants, claiming that his country has the best sense of style and the most delicious of food, although Diarmuid has already gain knowledge of the era, its a whole new feeling to experience it all himself, he didn't really expect his Master to show him around like a host, what was strange however is the knowledge he was given about the era, the world he's in is actually a lot more colorful and shiny than it was address to him, he felt somewhat like an outcast due to the color of his clothing.

Before heading out to a new place, France stopped on his track as he look over to see a clothing store across the street, he looks back at Diarmuid who was questioning why he has stopped but didn't get an answer as France was looking at the lance wielder up and down.

"Monsieur, you cannot possibly keep walking around wearing like that," France pointed out Diarmuid's attire.

The lance wielder looks down to his clothing and then took notice of the strange staring the people were giving him, one look given was how strange Diarmuid outfit was while those who were women ignored the outfit and simply stared with dreamy eyes at the lance wielder.

"My attire is rather strange in this world, if I am to walk with you in public, will you be able to provide me with clothing that'll have me blend in with this era?" Diarmuid asked.

"I can do better than that, allow me to lead you the way into fashion," France crossed the street with Diarmuid following behind.

The duo enters the store and upon their arrival they were introduced with women and their lustful eyes that fell on them, France approached the woman at the desk, greeting her in French as well as flirting with her, he tells her that they are in need of clothing for Diamruid who was foreign, the woman looked over France's shoulder and her eyes sparkle upon seeing the Lancer's mole, she nodded rather too enthusiastically and led them to where the men's clothing are.

France slides one shirt that were in hangers to the next, trying to find the right attire that would fit the Servant, Diarmuid on the other hand tried to pick out his own clothing that interests him but whatever he picks out France shook his head and said that they must look for the right style that fits the Lancer servant, it became clear that it was France who's doing the looking while Diarmuid sits on the side in a chair with his chin resting on his hand, Diarmuid has to admit that his Master taking the style of clothing so seriously a bit odd.

It was challenging since there aren't as many clothing with different style in men than there are with women, but France is not a man that gives up, especially when it comes to looking your best and so accepted the challenge, and just when it looks like he is about to go at this all night, he found a few outfits that would look well on Diarmuid.

"Here monsieur Diarmuid, try one outfit on and come out wearing it, we shall see how the rest looks on you soon after," France said, Diarmuid blinks in surprises to see France coming with a pile of shirts, coats, pants and belts.

"Master, are all of these necessary, I am fine with at least two pairs of clothing," Diarmuid said as France gave him the pile.

"Nonsense, when I'm around you shall look your best in many ways," France then sighed as he ushered Diarmuid to follow him to the dressing room, the Servant heard his Master muttering, "If only you were a girl, I would of gotten more outfits, the fashion industry definitely needs more styles for the men," which led the Servant raising an eyebrow at his strange Master, he must comply however, as a Servant he must do whatever his Master commands, and if it's to look however his Master wishes him just to fit in this era, then so be it.

He just hopes the outfit wouldn't be as flashy as his master is, it's a bit too colorful for his taste.

"Now, get in there and wear whatever fits you best, I'm trusting your taste in style monsieur," France said.

Diarmuid nodded with seriousness in his eyes even though this is possibly the most strangest case he has ever been in, "I'll...do my best," he sounded as if he's trying to convince France when really he's trying to convince himself and not to question his Master.

He enters the dressing room and France sat down on a round seat, waiting for his Servant to come out in different clothing, France looks over the Command Seal on his backhand that has his flag on it and thought over the fact that he has an ally on his side, it was a strange feeling to work beside a human even if technically Lancer shouldn't be one, but Diarmuid once lived as a human, and here he is in the world of the living again, and as Diarmuid of the Love Spot himself.

The man who made the fair lady Grainne fall in love with him and his life ended by the jealous Fionn, it was a tragic love story in which France admired, and here is that same man who chose Love over Pride. France didn't deny in not seeing the pain behind Diarmuid's eyes over his fated ability which led to his own demise, it was a rather sad tale, and now it became even sadder to meet the man himself who has gone through this.

France can't help but relate to the man with eyes of sorrow, it was like looking into a mirror in a way.

The French Nation was out of his thoughts when Diarmuid came out with a different attire, the lance wielder wore a dark green shirt with a thin black coat that has emerald knit details on his coat pocket over it and dark blue pants.

France studied the outfit before shrugging, "Not bad, try wearing a different shirt and pants, but keep the coat."

Diarmuid nodded and went back inside and as he did, curious on lookers who are women comes to see what the two men were doing, when Diarmuid came out with a different outfit on, they nearly squealed at how handsome the new man looked and blushed deep red, but what made them shriek was when France decided to join Diarmuid inside the dressing room to help him choose the right outfit, some began to gossip at what else could be happening inside, perhaps they were lovers and they just need a moment to themselves? Some made a disappointed response while others had a nosebleed.

However, it was the mention of the two men not being in a relationship but were changing each other's shirts that had them all fall to the ground, the hard floor nearly cover in nose bleed.

Inside the dressing room, where France was outside beside the door of a small room where Diarmuid is in, the lancer Servant comes out with the same coat on but with a teal color shirt that conveniently has a picture of a red and gold colored lances on it in a swirly details, he had black pants on with a brown belt as well.

"Now that really suits you," Diarmuid went to a mirror inside the small room he was in and gave it a look over.

"I do actually like the staffs in the middle," Diarmuid admits.

"Magnifique, I shall purchase these outfits then, go ahead and keep that on and bring in the other clothes, I will wait for you outside," Diarmuid nodded in understanding and France stepped out, after Diarmuid brought together the other clothes, he walks back out only to find what he was not expecting at all.

"Master, what happened to them?"

Customers of women were on the ground sighing and looking so out of this world as well were their noses dripping with blood.

France shrugged, "I always come here to find women staring at me when I come out of the dresser, but this is the first time I've seen this."

France and Diarmuid tried to help the ladies up but they were all so flustered to meet them that they got up and ran away to the door, the two men blinked in confusion before heading to the register, the cashier woman had rosy cheeks upon seeing the men, she checked the outfits for Diarmuid and after giving them the clothes in bags, she quietly begged for them to come back, which France promised and pulled out a rose out of nowhere surprising the Lancer Servant and gave it to the woman, and down goes the clerk with a sigh.

Diarmuid sighed, "These women are awfully smitten by us, aren't they?"

France chuckled, "And your point?"

Diarmuid didn't have one and simply stayed quiet, he didn't like the habit his Master is making in playing the hearts with women, it wasn't really honorable but who is he to go against his Master? True he has slept with different women but he at least treat them all with sincerity.

France and Diarmuid got out with Diarmuids new outfit on, with the Frenchman carrying the bags with clothes himself despite Diarmuid's offer to carry them all himself, they continue to walk along the side walk with the bright lights of Paris shinning the night away, they passed by not only people but couples, all who are infatuated with each other, France found himself smiling at the sight with Diarmuid observing the Frenchman's reaction, the lance wielder found it admirable that his master takes the meaning of Love with adoration, perhaps he doesn't play with women hearts at all, perhaps he truly means these actions of his with sincerity.

During their walk, with every women they pass by, they all turn their heads to looks towards the duo with France blowing kisses to all of them, of course France didn't get all the attention, at one point, Diarmuid had bumped into a woman and when he apologized with a sweet smile, the woman blushed furiously after looking at his gorgeous mole and left running away while holding her nose.

"Honhonhonhon~ It seems your Love Spot is without a doubt affected as it says in the story," France said.

"My charm is a level C but as you have seen it yourself, it's strong," an image of a girl with blonde hair in an armored dress came into mind, "But it may be proven useless against a Saber class since they are immune to charms like mine, it would also be proven worthless against a male servant or a strong willed woman," Diarmuid explained.

"Now that is a Servant I would like to meet," Diarmuid stares curiously at his Master, "A strong will woman who aims her weapon at my heart, unknown to her that she has already pierced it, how cruel Fate is for us to be at opposing side, it is a tragic love story written by Shakespeare himself," Three women who France and Diarmuid passed by heard him and all sighed as they stare dreamily and lustfully at the two men. Diarmuid gave an amused smile to his Master's idea of a romance, truly is his Master a Man of Love.

"If I were to meet her, or perhaps if all the servants were women, I'm not picky, we might even win the grail before the war would even start," Diarmuid raised an eyebrow at France's statement

"How so?" he asked his master.

"Well first we make out, then I would **** with her ****** and in bed we would ***** **** ***** ** *****, then after we made love she would bring the grail to moi," France said, Diarmuid stared in utter shock but also in amazement at France's description, his Master should definetly be nowhere near where there's children.

"I don't think you are allowed to say that in public, Master," Diarmuid asked with a hint of blush on his cheeks after imagining France's description.

"Why not?" France caught sight of a pretty girl wearing glasses looking in his way and with a wink she practically melt on the spot, "They all love to hear it, and it wouldn't be considered luck to what I have just described to actually happen, Honhonhonhonhon~"

Diarmuid was utterly speechless, apparently this perv-his Master's definition of Love is much BOLDER than the average love Diarmuid understood as.

"And what about you Diarmuid?" France caught Diarmuid's attention, "With your beauty, surely you have slept more than once with more than two women at a time?"

Diarmuid sighed at the thought, in his life there have been women who approached him and confess their love even when they only seen him from afar, there has only been a few he has ever come to truly love, and it was the last woman that played arole to go Fate.

"Ah, how forgetful of me, you have already found your love one yes?" France said, "I understand if it's too personal to talk about it."

He was talking about Grianne, how very considerate of his Master is the Lance wielder took note, "I don't mind if you wish to speak about it, what has happen has happened and I have chose to move on."

"Even how it has ended for you?" France said, Diarmuid glanced at his Master before looking around to see any potential threats against his Master.

"I don't desire to change my Fate, my only wish is to regain the Pride I have lost, and to do that I will fight against all the Servants in an honorable battle and bring you the grail, as it is my duty," Diarmuid said.

"You are quite the honorable man Diarmuid," The Lancer's eyes widen in surprised as he looks back at France, "There are many who would desire for vengeance or would even use The Holy Grail to go back in time and change their Fate, I seen many attempts like that but they never really ended well, you on the other hand chose to except your Fate, it takes a real man to know when to accept it than to struggle, only to cause yourself more pain."

Diarmuid stared in surprised at France, "Master..." he said in slightly awe, France started to pick up the pace when a couple of lovely ladies were in sight.

"I must confess, your story reminds me of my own loss," France saw the confusion in Diarmuid's eyes and so elaborated, "I mean, we both have faced tragedies when it comes to love," before Diarmuid could ask, France walked away to approach the females, leaving the Lancer wondering what his Master meant, now that he thought about it, when he looked into his Master's eyes for the very first time, it was almost like looking into a mirror, that sense of sadness worthy of pity.

After a quick talk with the lovely ladies, France continues to show Diarmuid around the streets of Paris, Diarmuid gained less staring over his outfit from men but women still turn their heads and admired him from afar, France had to admit he was a little bit jealous but it's not like he can blame Diarmuid for it, the Servant was born with it and it would be a childish act to blame Diarmuid over his own ability that is out of his control. When they were near the place France wanted to show the lance wielder the most, France picked up his pace with Diarmuid noticing it and before the lance wielder could ask why the change of pace, France turns to face Diarmuid with a smile and his arms spread out.

"And here, monsieur Diarmuid, is The Eiffel Tower."

Diarmuid stopped and looks behind France to see what the Frenchman was talking about, Diarmuid had known the Eiffel Tower's existence since his summoning but to see it in person had him slowly walk towards it and staring up at the tall tower that had bright lights surrounding it in amazement.

"Quite impressive, no?" France asked, Diarmuid looks back at him then turned his attention back to the tower.

"Of course," Diarmuid answered.

"Well the view is much greater when your up there," France said, before he could ask if Diarmuid would want to go up there, he saw a group of tourist that happens to be all women walking their way towards him and France immediately took interest in them, however, the women walked past by the Frenchman and instead approached Diarmuid, asking him if he could take a picture with him while also blushing. France stood there completely stunned that those women just shrugged him off while Diarmuid who isn't that thrilled of the attention gets it anyway.

Not that France wouldn't see why, Diarmuid is taller than he is for only a few centimeters, and his beautiful eyes that has a hidden grief to them can surely make many sigh, his build that would surely attract many woman, and he has this sense of a manly aura surrounding him, the Frenchman has to admit that he is glad to have an attractive Servant to fight beside with since it fits with France so well.

"Excuse me!"

France was out of his thoughts and he as well did Diarmuid looked over to see a man calling, Diarmuid frowned when the man is running towards France and so making his way out of the crowd of the enchanted women, he went in between the man and France with his guard up, the man was at first surprised to see Diarmuid but his focus went back to France.

"Hey listen, you probably don't remember me but my grandpa knew you," France blinked as the man talked, "I was just wondering, how is it that you have not age a bit, I mean, you look exactly the same in all of my Grandpa's picture?"

Diarmuid stared cautiously at the man, wondering what on earth is he talking about when his Master spoke, "Ah, your his grandson, yes I remember you," France started to walk away much to Diarmuid's and the man's surprise, he looked back at the man and waved bye to him, "Be sure to tell your grandpa I said hello!"

The man was absolutely stunned and confused but not as confused as Diarmuid, the lance wielding Servant left the man behind and ran back to his Master with two questions in his mind, "Master, who was that?"

"Oh him, he's an old friend of mine's grandson, it has been such a long time," France looks up into the starry sky, "I should go and visit his grave sometime."

"But, what did that man mean about you not aging one bit?" Diarmuid asked, France at first didn't understand what Diarmuid meant but then his eyes widen in realization.

"Oh how silly of me, I never told you have I?" Diarmuid's frown was an answer to France, "I shall explain it to you, but it's best I do so where its not so crowded," France changed his direction, "Follow me."

Diarmuid followed his Master to where there are less people walking around, soon his Master led him to a park where only few couples are either gazing up at the stars or sitting on the benches together, when it looks like no one is at earshot, France looks towards Diarmuid who had a questioning look on him.

"You see Diarmuid, how can I explain this?" France began, "I'm not really human, I am a Nation," when Diarmuid still looked confused, France elaborated, "The land we are in is a country called France, when the land was discovered, I was discovered, I am the personification of this country and I have lived for many years from even when England was just a child."

"You are immortal?" Diarmuid questioned with his eyes widening.

"Of the sort, as long as my country stays alive, I will stay alive," France says, "That is why I will not be defeated so easily in this war, sure I may have lost my game during all these years after Napoleon died but I still got it," it was a moment of silent with Diarmuid staring at him, "Well I think I still got it."

"Master, the knowledge I have received when I was summoned here, it has showed me the advances this world has made, and in doing so, it has showed me history, one part of history was about you and...it's as you said about losing your game," it's not that Diarmuid purposely wanted to point out France's faults, its just that from seeing how France's country went after Napoleon died that he's only concerned over his Master and thought it best for France to stay from a distant while Diarmuid does the fighting.

"Now hold on a minute monsieur," France said, "I'll have you know that I am still strong enough to fight against all the nations, even against England, or America," Diarmuid noticed a sweat starting to appear, "Or even against...China, and even...R-Russia, and...Germany," more sweats start to show.

"Master?"

"And even if I have to fight them all at once I..." France stopped, a moment of silent before it all truly dawned at him, France had made no alliance to other nations, he would be up against the whole world on his own, panic starts to show in his eyes.

"I did not think this through at all!" France said in French out of panic, Diarmuid flinched in surprised over his master's outburst, "NO!" France said, "I'll be fine, I can do this, I will win," he starts to calm down as his confidence slowly returns but only slowly, "I should probably be thinking over strategies right now."

From what Diarmuid can understand, France had just admit that his enemies were somewhat stronger, if not then he knows that he is outnumber and would not stand a chance if his enemies were to form an alliance against France, and yet France would still be willing to fight despite going up against six Masters, France would still fight for some reason, what ever his reason maybe, Diarmuid felt his respect to his Master grow in seeing the Frenchman's bravery.

"Master."

France blinked in surprise and looks back at Diarmuid who he has momentarily forgotten, "Do not forget, I am by your side, I will be there to defend you when you are down, it is my duty to serve the best if not then all of my abilities to insure that you will win the Holy Grail War," Diarmuid looks up at the stars, "You have my loyalty, and for that I will make sure no harm will ever come to you, I swear it," he looks back at France with determination in his eyes.

"It's just as you said Master, as allies, we fight this war together."

France blinked slowly a few times, taking in the words of Diarmuid to mind and to heart, he then smiled and chuckled, "But of course, it's only been a few hours and I have already forgotten that God has sent me an ally," France started to walk back, "Let us continue the tour, shall we monsieur Diarmuid?"

Diarmuid placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head, "As you wish Master," he was about to follow his master when France just stopped.

"By the way, Diarmuid, do you think you can stop calling me Master?" Diarmuid gave France a confused look as France turned his heels to face him, "It's just as I said before, we are allies, so instead of calling me Master, just call me France, although just to be safe, you can call me Francis when we are in public, my citizens are unaware of my own existence after all."

Diarmuid studied the man in wonder before nodding, "If you think it would be best...Francis."

With a satisfied smile on France, the two men then walked back to where the Eiffel Tower is, France suggested that they should take a break and so they sat on a bench and rested, Diarmuid was in thought over his Mast-Francis in being a nation, this is something not at all mention in his summoning, was the Holy Grail itself unaware of his existence, of other nations existence? Diarmuid wonders if there is a person that represent his homeland somewhere out there as well, he be interested in meeting his own home in person.

Diarmuid looks back at France who rested his chin on his hand and his back all hunched over and looking ahead of him with a smile, Diarmuid wonders what could it be that France is smiling about and so follows the Frenchman's sight.

Ah. He's looking at the people who were couples, but maybe it wasn't just the couples, maybe France is just looking at his citizens in general, the smile on France's face shows happiness and pride over his citizens. This is France, the Nation of Love, Lover of all that is Beauty, and it wouldn't be a lucky guess to assume that France considers his own culture and people as the most beautiful compare to the rest of the world, suddenly Diarmuid's respect for France has grown to great lengths, truly does the Knight of Fionne feel honor to be this man's Servant.

He will do his best as a Servant and as a Knight to serve under his new Master and protect him, to regain his Pride, he would even gladly take the title as the Nation of Love's Knight

* * *

With a sigh, China comes to his home, the effects of a war coming starting to drain his energy already, he begins to wonder how the declaration of war was so quickly made, it was irrationally made, but China couldn't trust the other nations with the wish that has the potential to change or even worse to destroy the world, the Western countries including were far too immature to even touch the grail, but because of that, because of most of the nations own reason, selfish or reasonable, there will be a World War III.

"Stupid westeners, why can't they not give up wish and give it to me, I am much more responsible than they are," China said angrily, with another sigh, he walks towards his bedroom, wanting to get some sleep first before deciding what to do tomorrow, his boss made it clear to go through with it but approach with caution and with the promise that no civilians will be a part of it, China will have to go through this war.

"I better go to bed, then I'll start thinking over strategies tomorrow," he reaches for the door knob, but when his hand made contact to it, he felt a sudden shock to his hand, with an "AYA!" he pulled his hand back and took a step back, hitting the wall with his back, China hissed when he felt the burning sensation on the back of his hand, but that caught little to his attention when a bright light suddenly appear on the door, China looks up to see a circle enlightens on the door and when the light grew brighter, the door was blown apart and China shielded his eyes and himself from the debris of the door, when the light faded and the smoke cleared, China looks up in wary and his eyes widen to what he sees.

A muscular man covered in black from head to toe, a cloak around his waist and wearing a white skull-like mask appears in the opening of the door, China was so stunned at the man's sudden appearance that he didn't notice that behind the man, the window in China's room was broken through.

"I ask you," the man spoke, "Are you my Master?

* * *

 **"Fate-Alia." Brought to you by Chibi Diarmuid.**


	5. When You Have More Than One Shadow

**"Fate-Alia!" Brought to you by Chibi China.**

* * *

A minute of silence has passed as China stares in shock over the sudden appearance of the man disguised in black that blends with the shadow, the man who is the Servant Assassin awaits for the man on the floor to respond but not a word is made out, thinking that perhaps that Assassin was not heard clearly, he repeated what he had just said.

"I ask again, are you the master who has called me forth?" The assassin pushed his mask up as he speaks, he studies China's feature which was still shock, perhaps this man is mute? He looked down at the man's backhand and even though the symbol of a flag is new, it is without a doubt the Command Seals, "So you are," Assassin bowed with his arm around his waist, "It is a pleasure to meet-" his greeting was interrupted when the man on the floor finally spoke but not the sort of pleasantry he was expecting.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Assassin flinched at the man's outburst, "WHAT ARE DOING HERE IN MY ROOM?!" China was so surprised by the strange man's appearance that he didn't even end his sentence with a suffix.

Assassin stares at China in confusion, "Were you not the one who summoned-" out of nowhere China pulled out a wok and banged him on the head, the Assassin flew back into the room from the attack and crashed into the wall, he was completely stunned that not only did this man attack him with a pan, but that attack actually hurt him, it should be impossible for a human to inflict damage to a Servant unless a sort of Mana is involved, he saw China coming at him again with his wok in hand and the Assassin panicked.

"Please, calm down sir!" Or is it a woman? The person before him does have a feminine feature, though there are other signs that this person is in fact a man, but forgetting that for the moment, what was it that made this man who has the Command Seals on his back hand so defensive around him? Assassin managed to dodge the attack and went for China's bed only to dodge again when China swung his wok and smashed the wall beside the bed, the man in shadow would of compliment China's strength if he wasn't trying so desperately to avoid getting hit by his supposed Master, the man swinging his wok has to be Assassin's Master or he wouldn't have the Command Seals.

Then again, he isn't sure if this man really is his Master, as a Servant he should feel this connection to his Master and so would recognize who his Master is in an instant, but he feels nothing. What in the world is going on?

"HAAAW, GET OUT-ARU!"

Assassin jumps through the window and landed on the thick branch of a tree, he turns to face China through the window with both of his hands raised.

"Please, there must be some sort of misunderstanding, if you just let me-" to his shock China jumped through the window, Assassin jumped off the branch just in time before China kick the branch, snapping it like a piece of stick with one strike, the two landed on the ground and Assassin sprinted away with the Chinese man following behind.

"Those Westerners sent you didn't they-aru, well I won't let you go back to them without leaving a message to never break into my house again!"

Assassin was so confused, if this man didn't summon him, then who did? Was it the Holy Grail? If so then why wasn't this man aware of it, was the man chasing him just as confused as he was, if that's the case then Assassin should really try to reason with the man.

That is, if he can avoid being beaten from a wok for him to speak to his supposed Master.

Assassin ran with great agility but his supposed Master manages to catch up with him much to his surprise, this man must not be human for someone like him to catch up a Servant like Assassin, they passed by other buildings that had signs written in Chinese and it's décor in Chinese style, were they in a place call Chinatown somewhere in America or in Europe, Assassin could only guess since he's speaking English. When a Servant is summoned in a certain location, whether it be in Japan, Germany, Italy or anywhere else in the world, Assassin will instantly learn the language the moment he is summoned despite never knowing the language in his lifetime.

Assassin ran by people, with his ability to conceal himself, no one noticed the fast moving shadow, they did however notice an angry Asian man running with a wok in hand, the Assassin had a plan to tire the asian man out first, then once the man stops for a breath the Assassin can explain himself, however, that plan would never come to light when Assassin felt an impact on the back of his head, he tripped and roll into a nearby building that is a restaurant.

China picks up the wok he had thrown at the supposed intruder and ran inside the restaurant where Assassin is on the ground, rubbing the back of his head.

"If you are not sent by the westerners, then you must be a thief," Assassin looks up to see China raising his wok, "I will not let you take my Hello Kitty figurines-aru!"

Assassin raised his hands to make him look less threatening, he didn't want to hurt the man if there's a possibility that this man is Assassin's Master, but if he doesn't do something, he may never get the chance to explain himself.

Looks like he has no other choice then.

"Ah, China."

Before either Assassin or China could make the next move, the new voice broke out, Assassin saw brunette before him eyes widen and so he followed the man's sight and found himself looking at a man with light blonde hair and violet eyes, sitting in front of a round table and eating dumplings with chopsticks from a bowl.

"Hello" the new man said in Russian.

China had his jaw dropped, terrified to see Russia more than he is with the intruder, "HOW DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP GETTING INTO MY HOME!"

Assassin stares cautiously at the new man and felt himself shivered when the man's violet eyes landed on him, every muscles in his body twitching in reaction of the man before him, signaling him that the blonde man is dangerous.

"Ah, I see you have met your Servant already, China," Russia said, China's confusion grew while Assassin stands up and have himself look imposing against the man who was giving off a bad vibe to him, China stared in surprise to see this intruder face Russia like this, wondering if this intruder is protecting him, but for what reason?

"Oh, did your Servant not explain to you yet, it's alright, you may proceed the bashing in that man's head, I can wait," Russia happily ate another dumpling, that child-like smile unnerving Assassin.

China lowered his Wok, finding himself too confused to even try to bash the intruder's head in, he still kept a safe distance from the assassin and Russia but ask the Russian man a question, "Russia, what do you mean by my Servant-aru?"

After chewing and swallowing a dumpling, Russia smiled.

"They are what will help us in the Holy Grail War, apparently, in the Holy Grail War, Masters are chosen and each are given a Servant that will fight in this war, the remaining Servant that stays alive will win the Holy Grail, and not only will the Master have their wish granted but so will the Servant."

China held his own chin in thought, "Strange, the grail did not mention any of this-aru."

"Perhaps that is what the grail wishes to talk to us about when we return to it," Russia said, eating another dumpling, China took the time to actually look over the man who was still staring with caution at Russia.

"I see, so you are my Servant then-aru?" China asked the man with the white mask.

Assassin looked over his shoulder to see China no longer intending to attack him any further, after taking one last glance at Russia who waved in greeting at him, he turns around to face China.

"I am, that hand of yours confirms it," he said as he pushed up his mask.

China look at his hand and was surprised to see a red tattoo on the back of his hand with three curved symbols as well is his flag there beside the three symbols, "What is this-aru?"

"They are the Command Seal," Assassin explains, pushing up his mask again, "With it you have the power to use three commands and I am to follow through it against my will, I suggest using it wisely."

China studied the tattoo for a minute before looking back at Assassin, "If that is true, then it seems that I owe you an apology-aru, I thought you were either a spy sent by the Westerners or you were just some crazy man trying to steal my Hello Kitty Figurines, forgive me," China bowed.

"So that explains why you were swinging your...weapon at me, very well, all is forgiven, as long as you don't try to hit me with that pan of yours, even as a Servant I was unable to take that damage you are able to inflict on me incredibly," Assassin admits.

China smirked at the mention of his strength, "Thank you-aru, I am known to be one of the strongest and wisest of all Nations," China decided to add in the Wisest part just because it's true.

Assassin stood there in silence for a minute before responding, "I'm sorry?" China realized what he had just said and panicked briefly, so much for being wise.

"It's alright China," Russia said, "It is necessary to tell our Servants of our identities if we are to fight together in this war," China glances at Russia before looking back Assassin.

"I see, if this is what is planned by the Holy Grail, then I must follow through-aru," China cleared his throat, "You said your name is Assassin, correct?"

Assassin nodded, "That is the name of my class, I will reveal to you my identity once you accept to be my Master," China nodded in understanding.

"Very well then, it's been a long time since I have reveal my identity so openly," China looks around the restaurant to see that if anyone's nearby other than the chief who just came out and served another bowl to Russia, after China ordered the chef to go home, he turns to Assassin and made sure one last time that no one else is nearby.

"The country we are in now is China-aru, when this land was discovered many years ago, I was discovered, I am the personification of that country, I am a Nation-aru"

A moment of silent took place after China said his identity other than the sounds of Russia eating dumplings.

"I'm sorry?" Assassin once again asked, "What you're saying is...that you are the embodiment of this country?"

China nodded, "It is rather hard to believe, but it's the truth, I would very much appreciated if you can address me as Yao Wang when we are in public, none of my citizens except a chosen few knows of my existence, so let's keep it between us-aru."

Assassin nodded in understanding, still surprised and a little amaze at the knowledge of human countries, "I will if you agree to be my Master, are you willing to be my Master?" He questioned while pushing his mask up.

China studied Assassin for a minute, "Let me see your face-aru," Assassin was taken aback by what China just said, "I will feel more comfortable if I know the face of that who will work beside me in this war."

"It's pointless, to tell you the truth," Assassin began but China interrupted him.

"If you are willing to be my Servant, than I will be willing to work as your Master but for this partnership to work, I wish to see the face behind that mask, if you please-aru."

Assassin stayed quiet for another moment before sighing, he reached for his mask and China gasped when Assassin revealed his face to him, or rather, there was no face at all, even when Assassin still had on that black jumpsuit there was no distinguishing facial features on him at all, just a bald head with the lack of a nose, a mouth, eyes and anything else.

"I am without a face as a Servant, I apologize that if this makes you uncomfortable, but my senses are still strong even if I appeared otherwise," He placed his mask back and pushing it up, "As Assassin I have the ability to hide my presence from other Servants and Masters, we will use that to our advantage," Assassin hopes that his Master would overlook his lack of a face, he had one when he was alive, but after becoming a Servant his original name was forgotten and so was only recognized as the Old Man in the Hill, Hassan-i-Sabbah, he as well do the other Assassins have no face, because he is only a personality, and not as a whole.

China stunned reaction passes and simply studied Assassin one last time, "I see..." he said slowly, "I suppose I did ask you to remove your mask, and you did as I ask, very well then Assassin," China reached his hand out, "I am China, and I am willing to form an alliance with you as your Master-aru."

Assassin didn't really expect a handshake but not wanting to leave his Master hanging, which he is now certain is his Master, his hand met with China's and the two shook it, releasing their grip afterwards, China looks over to Russia.

"By the way Russia, for you to know about this Servants and Masters things-aru, then you must have a Servant of your own, am I correct?"

Russia nodded in between chewing, he swallowed the last dumpling and placed the chopsticks down on the table, "Yes I do, but before I show him to you, I would like to make a proposal."

China swallowed a bit of his fear, "And what would that be-aru?"

Russia stands up from his seat and approached China who flinched at just the movement of Russia, Assassin can understand why China would feel so intimidated by the big guy for he senses something not right at all from the man and so had his guard up, ready to protect his Master with his blades on standby.

"I would like for us to form an alliance, you and me," Russia said with a smile.

China was taken aback by Russia who just went straight to the point, he can't decide whether to be incredibly relieved to have Russia by his side or be in distraught.

"Become allies-aru?"

Russia nodded, "So, what do you say, become one with Mother Russia?"

Sweats began to appear on China's side, he caught sight of Assassin observing him, wondering what his decision would be, with one deep breath, China looks back at Russia, "I do not wish to become enemies with you, so I shall consider it," his response had him earn a wider smile from Russia.

"Bol'shoy!" the Russian nation said happily in Russian that translates to "Great!"

"But I will not become one with you Russia," China quickly added, Russia pouted for a brief moment before his smile returns, having thoughts that he and all the other nations will become one eventually. Assassin approached China with a hand beside his nonexistence mouth and whispered into China's ear.

"Are you sure that this is wise, Master?" China sighed.

"Believe me, it's most definitely wise not to make Russia our enemy," Assassin nodded in understanding, having an ally is useful, especially if they up against Masters who might be like China, he has to be even more careful when it comes to that, for if there's a possibility that someone who's other other than a human, it won't just be the Servants he will have to be cautious for, but he doesn't need to worry, he is a master in stealth, and if he dies he has other assassins that will take his place.

This alliance may be proven useful after all, have Russia trust them and then strike when he's not looking, Assassin has no desire to give up his wish for another, he has to win the grail, so that his own name, Zayde, may forever be in history.

"Oh, and if your Servant decides to betray me I will make sure to grind every bone he has," Assassin and China flinched when Russia said that, "Servants are capable in having individual minds, just thought I throw that out," Russia smile was beginning to unnerve Assassin even more, "Will that be a problem?"

China looks at Assassin in question while the Assassin just stares at Russia, even though China can't read Assassin's expression since he has none, he can read Assassin's body language for it shows that Assassin did not think the Russian could read him so easily.

"Um, no, there will be no problem at all," China assured, "So, now that we have established that we are not enemies, may you show us your Servant-aru?"

Russia nodded, "Yes, I will be doing that now," he then looked over his own shoulder as if someone was there but there was nobody that China could see.

"You can come out now, Berserker."

China noticed Assassin tensing up and he understand why, dark aura appeared from the ground that was behind Russia, and from it a shadow appeared, the shadow became a figure, the figure is a man covered head to toe in black armor, his body surrounded in shadow that seems to dance all around him, the opening in the helmet which allowed him to see were bright red and just looking at it unnerved China. Like looking into the eyes of a mad dog.

"This is my Servant, Berserker, introduce yourself to our new allies," Russia asked his Servant, the Servant glanced up which had Assassin move in front of China and put up his defense, Berserker growled, as if it lost the ability to speak.

"Berserker said hello!" Russia said happily with a wave.

"R-really?" China questioned.

"I'm not sure, Berserker is incapable of actually communicating since he traded his sanity over power, so I'm only guessing."

China blinked a few times, "Wait, if he is unable to speak, then how is it that your Servant is able to tell you about the War and the Master and Servant thing-aru?"

"He draw pictures," Russia flat out say, "A bad drawer I'll admit but he manages to explain it," Russia walks pass China with Berserker following behind, making China and Assassin backed off a couple feet away from the two who were now heading out to the door.

"Let's do our very best in this war together, da?" Russia looks back with that ever unsettling innocent smile of his and waved China goodbye, promising to comeback some other time after he finishes his other business, and the Servant beside him dispatched into dust as Russia left.

When Russia was gone, China let out a breath of relief and looks back at Assassin, "So, Assassin," he began, gaining the attention of the assassin, "You said that you have true name, what is it-aru?"

Assassin lowered his defense and answered, "I am commonly known as Hassan-i-Sabbah." China tilted his head.

"The Old Man of the Mountain?"

Assassin nodded, "It is a name for all of us," before China could ask what Assassin meant, something in the shadow in the corner of the restaurant caught his eye, looking closely at it, there was indeed something, or rather, someone. A woman with long purple hair tied into a ponytail and wore the same outfit as Assassin but with a different looking mask on walks out from the shadow, soon another figure shows up after the woman, a shorter man wearing the same robe but also has a different mask on.

China then saw a new figure coming in the other corner of the restaurant, and then another, and another at the last corner, from where there is a shadow, more people who has the appearance of Assassin reveal themselves one by one, each having different masks, each with different height and build, there was even a child with purple hair wearing a small mask over her head but instead of looking like the rest, she instead wore a white tattered looking dress. China watches with wide eyes as more starts to show themselves, not bothering to count since he had a feeling that it would take a while.

"What in the...there are more of you, but how?" China had the impression that he's supposed to have one Servant, and so only has one Servant, but by the looks it it doesn't seem to be the case.

"We are all the many personalities that Hassan-i-Sabbah had in life, we all act as one Servant," the assassins explained all at the same time, "And each individual is only a shadow of the whole."

China was looking all around him, he was astounded at the appearance of the assassins but soon regained his composure when the female Assassin spoke, "We are at your command, we shall protect you from within the shadow, those who endangers you will feel our blade," the assassins including the True Assassin all bowed before China.

"We are at your service, China."

China took a moment to comprehend all of this, with this many Servants he could catch the other nations by surprise and win the war if he play his cards correctly, he thought over what he should do with all of them, not in the war alone, he wonders the capabilities all these assassins really posses, finally, with an idea in mind, China placed both of his arms behind his back and with his back straight, he looks at all the Assassins.

"There is still time before the war begins-aru, in three days we will be meeting with the others who will participate in the war, in the meantime, I must see what you are all really capable of, do you all understand-aru?"

The assassins all nodded, "What do you wish for us to show you?"

China had on a smile, "Well, there is something I would like to see you do-aru."

Thirty minutes later...

Sounds of glass coming in contact with other glass and on surfaces, the sizzle of cooked meal on a pan, and the many footsteps of the assassins were made as China stood on the sidelines watching it all with the True Assassin beside him. Of all the command that Assassin's Master has and can make, this was not what he had expected.

"Master, if I may be so bold to ask," He said as the child assassin walks by, holding a stack of plates with both hands, "What is the purpose of all this?"

"If you are going to be living in my home, I wish to see you fit right in, and to do that," China held a wok in his hand, "You must show me how you are in manual labor-aru!"

The True Assassin sweat dropped at the scene of all the assassins scurrying around the restaurant, either sweeping the floor, cooking meals in the kitchen, and greeting customers who walks in, China had every Assassin wear a uniform of a white shirt and a black vest over it with black pants so that they would fit in as new workers of the restaurant, even with the mask on that every customer found it creepy, they got over it once delicious meals were served to them.

"I was looking for night workers anyway, and it just so happens you all fit the part with working in the shadows, you did say that you are all servants-aru."

"Y-yes, but that's not what-" a loud crash was heard, interrupting Assassin, China jerked his head to the sound and saw an skinny looking assassin with less muscles and wore a mask with small sharp teeth looking down to his feet where a smashed plate lay there.

"Nǐ bènzhuō shǎguā!" China said angrily, translating it to "You clumsy fool!" The assassin's body language shows that he was panicking when China approaches him with a wok in hand.

"I told you to handle these plates with care, this is not care, do you think that making plates is as easy as making everything else-aru?!"

The assassin bowed before China, "I'm sorry, it just slip out of my grasp."

China didn't like the assassin's response and so with a "Hya!", he banged the assassin's head with his wok, knocking assassin to the other side of the room, other assassins flinched at the attack made by their master and all subconsciously rubbed their own heads.

"Get a broom and clean it up-aru!"

The assassin that was hit forced himself to stand back up, "Yes Master!" and the skinny assassin runs towards the cleaning closet where he would find a broom,

The True Assassin cautiously took a step back from China who was walking back to him.

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you, Master," Assassin began, China looked towards him and asked what Assassin would like to question.

"Is there a reason why you keep ending your sentences with an -aru?" He asked while pushing his mask up.

China was taken aback by the question and it was then Assassin realized his mistake.

"What do you mean why, this is how I always talk-aru!" China answered.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that your people spoke like tha-"

"THEY DO NOT!" China practically exploded, "That is just a stereotype those Westerners believed just because I say it!"

Assassin felt truly embarrassed, before he could say his sincerest apology China added, "What about you, how would you like it if I ask why you always push up your mask while you speak?!"

The assassin suddenly became self conscious about that, it was just a habit is all, China raised his wok and banged Assassin on the head, knocking him to the floor, "You are washing the dishes, now go and help the others-aru!"

Assassin pushed himself up and rubbed his bruised head, feeling a bump there, this is not at all the kind of Master he had imagined he would have, but if he is to win the Holy Grail then he has to insure his Master's safety and so do what China wants him and the other Assassin's told him to do in order to blend in that doesn't involved with shadows, the question remains that why couldn't they just dematerialize and just stay hidden that way, it's not at all the Assassin's way to just be out in the open and make themselves known like this, but China insisted that they should remain in their form and work beside him in this restaurant, for what reason and in what way will this help in the war that is to come, he may never know.

"As you wish, and please forgive my rudeness Master," he said, pushing his mask up.

China made a "hmph" but with a smile on, "You are forgiven-aru," China then walks into the kitchen, startling a few assassins there but all managed to remain their cool, for if one little mistake is made, they will face the wraith of their Master's wok.

"Not the type of Master we are all expecting, is he?" The True Assassin looks over to see the female Assassin coming to him as he gets on his feet again.

"No, but his strength is undeniable, he may seem young but if him being this "Nation" is true, then he is wise beyond his appearance, with his intellect and our mastery in blending with the shadows, we will be able to win the Holy Grail War."

The Female Assassin, as she is titled, nodded in agreement, "For now, we must do our best in protecting our Master, he maybe a little strict," the Female Assassin started to walk into the kitchen, "But he's also a bit humorous, and he just seems so dedicated to his work."

The True Assassin chuckled, "Would him bossing us around count as working?"

They heard China shouting in the kitchen in Chinese, adding in "You cooked the beef too long!" Followed by the sound of a wok and a head colliding, even if he didn't see it, the Assassins still felt that one.

"Well unless you like to say that to his face, you better do what he says, he is our Master after all," The Female Assassin went to the kitchen, leaving Assassin to his thoughts.

The Assassin sighed, "Well this is certainly better than dying in vain on the spot," Assassin flinched when he said that, "Strange, where did that thought come from?" He decided to shrug it off and do what China told him to do from before, even as someone as strange as his Master China is, he will place his loyalty to his Master, he just hopes that neither he or the other assassins will be killed off so easily, like their Master throwing them away like trash, it was an unsettling feeling, a feeling that was too familiar to him, and the other Assassins felt the same way.

* * *

Canada had reached his home with Kumi-something the polar bear in his arms, today's meeting was much more intense than how it usually is, and that's only because his twin brother America found The Holy Grail and upon knowing it's ability to grant wishes, most of the nations started fighting over it, Canada as usual just sits on the sidelines, he didn't really want to participate in the war, what would he do with a wish that can grant him anything? Maybe he can wish to be finally noticed for once?

No it wouldn't work out in the end, especially if he has to go against America and the other nations just for the wish, the other nations he might be able to some how get around with but America is the one he's really worrying about, he's too strong compare to Canada. The Canadian nation sighed as he enters through the door, the sun is already beginning to set so all that's left to do is to catch up some paper works, he did had a brief discussion with his Boss and it was made clear to have no citizens involve with this, it was nice of his Boss to let Canada to decide if he wants to join the war or not, because right now Canada is really leaning towards in not joining.

He sat on his desk inside his house and did his paper works, turning on the lamp when night came as it shows on the window, revealing a full moon in the night sky, he felt relieved to finally come to the decision that he will have to stay out of the war, although it would be nice to make a wish for him to finally be noticed.

As he sat in his chair finishing up his work, sounds of glass breaking and an loud strange sound is heard in another room and that made Canada jump in his seat, he looks behind him to the door wondering what that sound was, "Hey Kumajiro, did you hear that, that sounded like something broke, eh?"

Kumajiro, sleeping on Canada's lap, opened his eyes and looked up to Canada, "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada," Canada sighed, he looks back to the door and decided to investigate the sound, he carries Kumajiro in his arms as he heads out to the door, when he went into the living room he found his window looking as if it was broken through, Canada panicked, thinking that if a burglar was inside, but then he noticed something else, from the opposite direction to where the broken window was, there on the wall, the moonlight shining over it, is a circle drawn in red with other odd looking symbols inside.

Canada walks closer to it and inspects it, "What is that?" this came from Kumjimo(Or was it Kumajiro?). Canada shrugged in response.

"I don't know, it looks kind of creepy, eh?" the red glittered in the moonlight and Canada felt the need touch it, just to see what that red line is, "What is this stuff?"

When his fingers touched the circle, he felt an electric shock in his hand and Canada pulled his hand away with a shriek, he fell back and landed on his bum and felt a burning sensation in the back of his hand, bright light then suddenly came from the circle on the wall, Canada looked away from the blinding light while also protecting Kumaji-Kumijo-Kumi-something before the light dies down.

Canada looks back in wary but then his eyes went wide when a person is suddenly in front of him, the person was the most disturbing looking person Canada has ever seen, the man had pale skin, his eyes bulging out, and he wore an unusual looking garment that looked ancient in design.

"I ask you," the man spoke that sent chills to Canada's spine and he felt his skin crawl when the man leaned in closer to him, he was looking directly at him and yet his eyes looked as if he wasn't it was like that of a fish, "Are you my Master?"

* * *

 **"Fate-Alia." Brought to you by Chibi Zayd and Chibi Female Assassin.**


	6. The Soft Speaker and The Chaotic Caster

**"Fate-Alia..." Brought to you by Chibi Canada.**

* * *

"I am Caster," the man who addressed himself as Caster, leaned in to Canada's eye level with eyes facing away from each other like that of a fish, "Are you the Master who has brought me forth?"

Canada shook in fear that not only did this man have a uncomfortable aura surrounding him, but what made him want to shriek was the fact that this man can see him, "M-M-Master?" Kumijaro who was in the Canadians arms looked up to him.

"Is that you?"

Canada looked down at Kumijaro in shock then back at Caster, "W-What, Me?!"

"Were you not the one who summoned me?" Caster questioned, that tone of his sounded as if he's near to break his sanity, little did Canada know that he had lost it long ago.

"I-I really don't know what you're talking about," Canada said, pronouncing the "about" with "aboot".

 _"Aboot he says, must be Canadian then,"_ Caster took notice.

Receiving knowledge of the modern era and being one who is in a Caster Class, he is weak when it comes to battle one on one without his spells but is useful in obtaining information for the role in using these information to work its advantage against other Servants, however, it seems the Canadian who was shaking in front of him, holding a talking polar bear in his arms to which surprised the caster, looks to be in near panic over Caster's summoning like he was not expecting him at all, the Canadian looks so frighten, not that Caster didn't enjoy watching it.

"Are you not aware of the fact that the grail has chosen you?" Caster raised his sharped nail finger and pointed at Canada's back hand, Canada looked to where Caster was pointing at and was surprised to see a tattoo on the back of his hand with his Canadian flag beside it.

"What is this, eh?" Canada asked.

Caster tilted his head in confusion over Canada's confusion, just watching him shake in fright, his voice so meek, fate has been as cruel as ever much to his expectation to choose him as this man's Master, he decided to explain to the fragile looking man of his role.

"That there is the command seals, you have been chosen by the Holy Grail to partake in the Holy Grail War, I'm assuming that you are aware of the war?"

Canada leaned back when the Caster Servant went an inch closer to his face, he nodded in response to Caster's question, "The Holy Grail has chosen you as my Master, I, your Servant Caster, have been summoned to fight for you in this war and win the grail, with those command seals you are able to make a command and I am to follow through it against my will."

"B-but, but I don't want to participate in the war!" Canada said with a quiet panic tone.

"Oh how sad, I'm afraid you have no other choice," Canada couldn't tell if the Caster meant what he said with sincerity or amusement, "Once you have been chosen by the grail, you must enter the war or else the other Masters will come after you and kill you."

Canada flinched to what he had just said, "WHAT?! K-killed, I can't be killed, I'm a nation and my people need me!" Canada stands on his feet which didn't make the Caster flinch but instead he tilted his head in confusion to what Canada had just said.

"What? Did you just called yourself a nation?"

Canada flinched again, realizing that he had just revealed him being a nation, "I-uh-I..." to his relief, Caster waved his hand and shook his head.

"Well I'm sure you can explain it to me later, right now I wish to see the people who lives around here."

"Th-the people?" Canada asked.

"Yes~" Caster then heads out for the door, "I wish to see their terrified features, hear their screams and begging for mercy, let them run as far away from me as much as their legs can make them go, and when I give them a sense of hope, that false sense of security to which they believed that they had escaped from me, that's when I massacre them on the spot but not too quickly, seeing their despair grow even more especially after thinking that they were safe adds my enjoyment in watching their reactions~!

Canada eyes widen and his throat was caught as Caster said all this, he held Kumijaro protectively and felt the polar bear shaking in his arms, just like the Canadian is, Caster looks back to Canada and chuckled at seeing his reaction, this is just what he wishes to from his victims.

"That look on your face would go especially well on children~" the reason why he was simply saying all of this to Canada because his Master seemed too weak to try and even stop Caster.

Canada's jaw dropped when Caster said that and his fear grew when fish-eyed man was getting closer to the front door.

"S-stop!" Canada ran towards Caster with his hand raised, the command seals glowed bright red and Caster halted all movements which surprised the fish eyed man but not as surprised as Canada, the Canadian witnessed one seal disappeared from his backhand, leaving him two command seals left.

"W-what just happened?" He then remembered what Caster had just said, something about him being able to command him against his will, while Canada didn't really like the idea to force the man to do whatever he says, if its to save innocent lives then he'll just have to deal with it.

"N-now listen here, if what your saying is true, that your here to fight in this war, then while your living under my house, you go by my rules, and that includes you not hurting anyone, especially my citizens!"

"But Master-"

"NO!" Caster flinched when Canada raised his voice to a volume he didn't know the soft spoken Canadian can make, Canada raised his hand again, "By the power of these command seals, I want you to never harm a civilian ever!" the command seals lights up again and another seal disappeared, leaving him with one seal that has his Canadian flag on it left.

"HOW CRUEL!" Caster said in a dramatic tone grabbed his head, "You wish to torment your Servant so much, my last Master had never even said one command to me, NOT ONCE!" he froze in place when he said that, an image of a red hair man, his face was unseen but Caster could see a bit of blood on his cheek, _"My last Master, who was it again?"_

"W-well if you said that I'm your Master, then I'm your Master!" Canada said, he would of clenched his fist in anger and most certainly would of drawn blood at Caster's lack of morality if he wasn't holding the Kumijaro, "So you better not hurt anyone at all, you got that, eh?"

Caster stared at his Master, impressed by the soft speaker's boldness, he sighed and nodded, "Very well, as your Servant, I will follow your command..." Canada frowned at how Caster sounded so disappointed, does this man had any humanity at all?

"By the way, you said something about you being a Nation and having citizens," Canada gulped when Caster brought that up, "How you said it, it almost sounds like your Canada itself."

Canada didn't speak for a moment, debating if he should tell him but he didn't really see any reason why except for the part where they are to fight in this war together, but just when he was about to avoid Caster's curiosity, Kumijaro spoke up.

"Who's Canada?"

"I am," Canada said out of instinct, he was so used to Kumijaro asking who he is that it was expected for him to answer that he was either Canada or Matthew when he was in public, Canada panicked when he realized his slip up while Caster tilted his head.

"You? Your Canada? A Country in the form of a human?"

Canada lost all confidence he had when scolding Caster and now he stood there once again shivering, him lacking an answer made Caster to believe that it was a confirmation to the soft speakers identity.

"How interesting, I wasn't given this knowledge in my summoning, could it be that even the grail was unaware, but wait, if its unaware then how is it that it chose you?" Caster held his chin and stares up at Canada's ceiling, his fish eyes went back down to Canada who flinched, "Tell me, are there others like you?" Genuine curiosity was heard in his voice but that tone of insanity still lingers.

Seeing that there was no point in hiding his identity any longer, Canada nodded, "There's people who represent every and each country, like me I'm Canada, and my brother is America," the Canadian then muttered, "Although sometimes Alfred forgets that he even has a brother."

Caster tilted his head again, his fish eyes shows that he was intrigued at this new information before changing the subject, "Well then, now that I know a little bit about you, will you make a pact with me to be my Master?"

Canada frowned in confusion, "Pact?"

"Yes, even though you did not summon me, as long as you have that last command seal I am your Servant, though I suggest listening to my advice every now and then." Canada studied the last command seal on his back hand before looking back at Caster with a question in mind.

"What happens if I use the last command seal?"

"Then you are no longer my Master, my body will not last long so I will have to search for a new Master quickly," Caster's suddenly showed a disturbing smile that shook every bone Canada has, "But not before I give my humble thanks to you who has made my summoning more difficult then how it should be~"

Canada gulped down his nervous feeling before saying, "W-well, if what your saying is true, I got no choice do I?"

"None whatsoever, Fate is just that cruel," the Caster said with a bitter tone to which Canada caught on, for a second the Canadian could of sworn he just saw a hint of sadness in the fish eyes of Caster, but only for a second before Caster's expression returned with that unsettling smile of his.

"So then, will you accept the role to be my Master then?"

Canada gave it a thought, for him to join the war that means he'll have to fight all the nation by himself unless he forms an alliance with one of them, he might have a shot in forming an alliance with America but that's not even the problem Canada is worried over, what Canada's concern is this man, who had just a moment ago promised to kill his citizens, the thought of the Servant saying that so cheerfully made Canada's blood boiled, he never felt this angry before and even though there were times when he snapped, what got to him the most was the threat of his citizens well being, he couldn't let this monster walk out there on his own, what a sick joke it is that this Servant had just said that he was here to help Canada.

He gave one more look at the last command seal, if he had known just how effective these commands seals were he wouldn't have just wasted it on his first one, but as long as he has the last command seal then Caster won't get out of control, at least not if Canada's right there to have him in line, after a few minutes of pondering with the Caster waiting patiently, Canada looks up at Caster in the eye and even though he was still unnerved at looking into the man's fish eyes, he answered Caster's question with a tone of confidence in his voice.

"Yes, I'll...I'll do my best to be your Master, as long as you learn how to control yourself, eh?"

This is not to win the War, Canada has no interest in the grail itself, this is just to make sure that his Servant Caster will not hurt any of his citizens, and if he has to participate in the Holy Grail War just to make sure his citizens stays safe, then so be it.

"Then so shall it be, our pact is set, my spells will tear our enemies apart, and use their body parts as our weapons and their body as our shield," Canada shivered at the mental image Caster had gave him, the caster bowed slightly and placed his hand over his chest, "Your Fate is my Fate, I, Gilles de Rais, shall be by your side and defend you when you are near to death."

Eh? Couldn't he just appeared when Canada was in trouble instead of just waiting on the sidelines? Wait a minute, did the Servant just called himself Gilles de Rais? The infamous Bluebeard in French folktales, France used to scare Canada all time when he was a child with that story but only to warn Canada of the dangers of strangers, but on Halloween night England dressed up with a blue beard and approached Canada, the Canadian was so terrified that he wouldn't come out of his bedroom for almost a year, leaving France to force England to apologize every day at that time.

Canada's fear of the Servant grew to great lengths at the revealing of his Servant's identity, he began to shake uncontrollably, even if was a long time ago, he was still terrified of the story and Bluebeard himself, and here was that same monster, this murderer as his Servant.

Canada held in his breath and his shoulder tensed up when Caster approached him, his arms shaking making Kumijaro sick in being moved like that, seeing the frighten features on the Nations face made the Servant giggled,, and when Gilles grabbed Canadians shoulders, poor Matthew stopped breathing all together and his body went still, his mind stopped functioning but that wasn't the worst part, the worst part came when Gilles rest his chin on Canada's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"I will be by your side, Master, even if you strangely possess the ability to lack a presence, I will know where you are, and will watch you very closely, even when you sleep," Gilles chuckled as Canada's eyes widen with every word the caster says, his terrified features made the Caster want to explode with laughter but he kept in his desire to do it out of politeness, not that he won't be planning to traumatize his Master later, when Gilles released his hold off of Canada, his Master remained still as a statue, Gilles thought over the enjoyment he will have in scarring his Master over and over again.

"Let us rest for now, Master, tomorrow we will begin our preparations for the war," as Caster begins to dispatched into dust, he quickly added, "Remember Master, even if you are not in any danger, I am always right behind you~"

Oh Poor Canada.

When Bluebeard was gone, Canada's legs could support him no longer and he dropped to the floor on his knees, able to breathe at last but instead of giving a breath of relief, he gasped loudly with the words of Gilles repeating in his mind over and over again, Kumijaro looking up to him in worry despite not showing it and Canada hugged Kumijaro tighter.

"The one time I don't ever want to be noticed, especially by that guy," Canada said, his voice quiet and quivering in fear, he looks down at Kumijaro and gave the best smile he could offer to show that he was alright when clearly he's not, "Well Kumi-something, I guess we'll be joining the war now."

"Who are you?"

Canada sighed but still held on to that smile, he looks out the broken through window, the full moon showing in the starry night sky and its light showered Canada like it pitied him and was trying to comfort him with its glow, Canada took a deep breath to calm his heart that was beating with fear before answering the polar bear who he held close to his chest, the polar bear hearing his loud beating heart beside his ear snuggled the Canadian to comfort him.

"I guess I'm a Master."

* * *

Such a stressful day it was the Hungarian nation thought, she found it ridiculous as to how a grail that can grant wishes appears out of nowhere and after some bickering over who gets the wish, it suddenly became a declaration of war, like how in the world did that happen?! Surely one wish that can grant anything isn't worth to go through another World War, although Hungary had to admit it was a tempting thought to be able to grant one wish, a tempting and yet pressuring thought, and it was because of this did some of the nations decided to have another war over it.

Well there's nothing she can do now, most likely the nations who will be participating in the war will go out to ask the other nations to form an alliance with them, if that's the case than its pointless to avoid going if one nation is going to end up being dragged in anyway, save for Switzerland and his sweet little sister Liechtenstein, he has his shotgun and Hungary has her skillet, anyone who would dare try to fight her or mess with her friends, whether its to make an alliance or some other reasons, she won't let anyone go near her.

Now that she thought about it, the thought of some nations who are idiots and end up getting the wish is a frightening thought, Austria seems to be leaning towards into staying out of the war but even he admits that he'll end up being a part of it anyway, if that's the case than Hungary will do her best to help her friend, just like the old times, and in those old times they brought up memories, memories that can make one laugh or cry.

She made a visit to Austria's home and the two talked for a while over tea, Austria decided to play the piano in order to release the headaches that are starting to appear when war is nearing and Hungary took pleasure in listening to him play, it was dramatic sure but Hungary still admired Austria for being a fantastic pianist.

As Hungary listens intently to the music, she then heard something else, a sort of muffled boom was heard outside of Austria's door, Austria was still playing his piano, so focused to his music that he didn't hear the sound, but Hungary did and so decided to go and investigate it. She opens the front door and what appears at the other side of the door made her jump in surprise.

A circle with odd symbols in it lay before her and away from the door, it shimmered bright red in the moonlight as well did it faintly glowed, cracks were shown surrounding it like it was this circle that had just landed hard on the concrete floor.

"Did Prussia try to prank Austria again? Seriously, that guy gets on my nerves all the time."

One time did Prussia placed a bag of dog poop in front of Austria's door and setting it on fire, this was when Hungary was working as Austria's made and so upon seeing the bag on fire, knowing full well of the prank, she pulled out her skillet and shouted out, "Who is the most awesome one out of all the nations!" Prussia fell for her Hungary's trap and sprung up from a bush he was hiding in and shouting out that he was the most awesome one, Hungary took the chance and hit the bag on fire like hitting a baseball and it went directly towards Prussia's face, she saw his mouth was open and laughed at Prussia's panicked expression as he spat out the dog's doo doo, that was one of her fonder memories she had during the some of the war she was in.

Hungary walks back in the house and comes back out with a mop in one hand and a bucket of water in the other, she didn't had to clean up for Austria but Austria was her friend, so it was the least she can do to clean this up just to ease Austria's headaches.

"Austria is under a lot of stress and yet Prussia still tries to make his day worse, back in those days who does he think has to clean up all of this?" she placed the bucket of water down and dipped the mop in it, after the mop was soaked she placed it over the circle and attempted to clean it, it was proven futile however as the circle wasn't going away no matter how hard Hungary pressed the mop on the concrete floor.

Hungary frowned at her failed attempt to clean the strange circle with the mop and so left the mop outside and went back inside for a sponge so that she could try scrubbing the circle away, she comes back out and went on her knees, dipping the sponge into the bucket of water and started scrubbing but much to her frustration, the "paint" wasn't going away at all.

"Jeepers Prussia, what did you use in this thing?"

As she started scrubbing even harder, her finger tip made contact with the red line of the circle and she felt a shock to her finger and it soon reached to her whole hand, Hungary pulled her hand back and hissed, "OW! That really hurts!" She jolted back in surprise when the circle began to glow blue light, she shielded her eyes with her arm that held on to the sponge when the light grew brighter and felt her hair being blown by a sudden gust of wind coming from the circle.

"Hungary?!" Austria comes out through the door when he heard the commotion and he too shielded his eyes from the bright light, his cowlick moving wildy from the gust of wind, "What the hell is that?!"

The light continues to shine brightly for a minute before dying out completely, Hungary and Austria lowered their arms and in doing so were shock to see what was right in front of Hungary.

Standing in the center of the circle and towering over Hungary was a man with blonde blazing style hair, he had earrings on and wore an armor made of gold that reflected from the moonlight, the man opened his eyes, revealing his crimson red orbs, and they fell upon Hungary, the man at first had a bored expression but upon seeing a woman on her knees in front of him his eyebrows rose and felt intrigued, he then saw the command seals on Hungary's hand that held a sponge and frowned slightly at the sight of a new symbol of a flag in the command seals, but he decided to ignore it and so focused back to the woman who was staring at him in shock.

He couldn't blame her for gawking at him, rarely did any woman ever kept a stoic face upon seeing his magnificence.

"I am Archer, tell me woman," the man began, his voice had arrogance in it and Hungary would of frowned at that if she was not in a state of utter confusion, "Are you my Master?"

* * *

 **"Fate-Alia~" Brought to you by Chibi Caster.**


	7. A Clash of A Golden Ego and A Frying Pan

**"Fate-Alia!" brought to you by Chibi Hungary.**

* * *

The contact of a frying pan and a sword echoed through the night a few minutes after the strange man in golden armor had introduced himself, the stranger held a sword which he pulled out from a small portal and after dodging the first attack the Hungarian woman try to inflict with her frying pan, he blocked the second attack and barely stood his ground, he would of been impressed of the strength this seem to be human possessed if he wasn't absolutely annoyed, let alone furious at the action this woman did.

"You dare raise that cooking utensil at a King?" fury was rising in his voice but he can't help but be curious at this woman who has the mark of her being his Master, "For mocking me so, I believe a suitable punishment is required, regardless of you being my Master."

"What are you even talking about?!" Hungary said as she jumped back, tightening her grip of her frying pan, "I was out here cleaning up that thing you were standing on when you just show up out of nowhere, and what's this calling me Master?"

The Archer raised an eyebrow when he noticed the confusion the woman revealed.

"Who are you anyway, and what are you doing in front of Austria's house?" The woman questioned, although the Archer was furious at the woman who had the nerve of demanding answers from him, he can't help but be intrigued of her boldness.

"Are you really that oblivious of my summoning for the Holy Grail War?"

Hungary and Austria flinched, surprised to have this stranger know about the war even when it was made clear that the war should be kept a secret and they were pretty sure no Nation would have a big enough mouth to have it leak, not even the loudest of nations.

"Summoning?" Hungary asked, confused as to what this stranger meant, seeing the expression the woman and the man with cowlick Archer now acknowledges, it was an answer to his question.

"So it would seem," the armored King said, _"Odd, if they know about the war, how is it that they know not of the Summoning of the Servants?"_ he thought, he then walk towards the house much to Hungary's surprise and thought he was going to attack but saw the sword the Archer held disappeared into the portal, showing to her that he wasn't going to attack.

"I suppose I can forgive you for you ignorance just this once, but know that I won't be so merciful the second time you raise that pan of yours, woman," with that said the Archer passes by the Austrian man who was completely stunned over what just happened, by the time he regained his composure, the Archer was already inside the house and took a seat on Austria's couch.

"Wha-What do you think you're doing, you can't just come in here and just make yourself at home, this is my house?!" Austria's anger didn't faze the Archer, if anything it sort of amused him, the Archer picked both of his feet up and set them on the small table in front of him, thus earning a tick mark from the Austrian and a could-care-less-for-a-mongrel smile from the Archer.

"Who do you think you are?!" Austria demanded to know, the smile the Archer had went away as he stares at the Austrian with his nose in the air.

"I don't have to answer to a mongrel like you," a portal appeared over the Archer's shoulder, shocking Austria, "And I don't take that tone of yours so lightly, know your place mongrel."

A sword, different from the first sword the Archer first pulled out, appeared from the portal blade first before being shot out and heading straight for Austria, Austria didn't have enough time to react but luckily Hungary did, with one swing she deflected the sword and the weapon was sent flying to another direction and impaling the wall, the weapon evaporated to gold dust, leaving behind that deep mark in the wall.

"You dare raise your pan yet again, are you so desperate for your execution, woman?" the Archer said.

"I don't care who you think you are, no one tries to harm my friend Austria while I'm around," Hungary said.

"Your boldness is getting on my nerves woman, be thankful that I actually found it amusing," the portal over the Archer's shoulder disappeared, "As for who I am, I am Gilgamesh, King of Heroes."

Hungary stared curiously at the stranger who had just revealed his name, "Gilgamesh?"

The King of Heroes nodded with a smile, perhaps now this woman would start behaving with more respect to the Archer.

"Yeah, I don't know who that is," Gilgamesh felt his eyebrow twitched at the woman's blunt response.

"I think of heard of him," Austria said while holding his chin in thought, Gilgamesh was surprised to see him relaxed even when he was nearly impaled by Gilgamesh's weapons.

"Ja, that's right, from the Epic of Gilgamesh, a really old tale, so old that the ancient nations would have most likely heard of it," the Austrian recalled.

"Really, that old?!" The Hungarian said out of shock, she looks back at the stranger on the couch, " _But he looks so young for someone who lives a long time, and I doubt that he's a nation."_

The Hungarian was out of her thoughts when the egotistical man in gold armor chuckled, "At least someone knows of me, congratulations on being spared for your ignorance woman, for those who refuse to acknowledge me is worthy of being sentence to death, regardless of you being my Master."

Hungary greatly disliked the tone Gilgamesh made and even frowned at what the man had just said but pushed that aside for the sake of putting her curiosity and confusion to rest.

"What's this Master stuff you keep bringing up, and how are you tied to the war that's going to start soon?" Hungary questioned Gilgamesh.

The King studied the woman for a moment before sighing, "You really have no clue, I suppose I could explain it to you," and with that, the too-proud-for-his-own-good King explained to the nations of Austria and Hungary of his role and the whole concept of the Holy Grail War as well did he mention the purpose of the Command Seals Hungary has in the back of her hand, as he talks he suddenly felt the nostalgia when he thought back to his summoning, he had a feeling that he once made a pact with not one but two Masters, and yet their faces were hazy in his memory, how annoying, perhaps in time he will remember it clearly.

After his explanation he was met with two jaws dropped from receiving this information from the couple-which Gilgamesh assumed to be a couple-and stared in awe at Gilgamesh, the Hungarian woman was able to snap out of her awe and approached the King with her pan lowered.

"So, what you're saying is, that you are here to help us fight in this war?"

"Well to be more specific, I only answered the summoning just to diminish my boredom, and you my dear, have been chosen to take the role as my Master, but don't let it go to your head, I am still your King and as such you will not treat me like a Servant," his ruby eyes narrowed and gave off a dangerous vibe, "Or else you will face my judgment."

"Well that's a bit silly, isn't it?" Hungary said, earning a raised eyebrow from Gilgamesh, "If you aren't here to help us but to just to get out of where ever you came from, then what's the point in me being your Master if your just going to do whatever you want?"

"I was summoned in the Archer class, as an Archer I have the ability to act independently, fitting for me really, you were just chosen only to provide me entertainment, of course if I have your absolute loyalty to me I may hear an opinion or two-"

"Now wait just a moment!" Hungary interrupted-let me repeat that-INTERRUPTED Gilgamesh, the King's eyes widen in disbelief and before he could make a comment the Hungarian woman spoke up.

"I am not some person found only to please, I am a Nation found by my people who I am proud to my very core, and I won't be pushed around by some man with an ego as big as a certain Prussian I know, I definitely don't need two idióták!"

Austria was surprise to hear Hungary speak against the 'King' with passion but then again he shouldn't be, Hungary is a strong and stubborn nation, and if she wasn't going to let that certain Prussian push her around, she's certainly not going to act differently to this arrogant 'King'.

"You dare to silence me," Gilgamesh's tone stung like venom as he gets off from the couch and looks down at Hungary, his patience to the woman's boldness at its limit, "A King?!"

Portals appeared over his head as different styles of bladed weapons start to show up, all aiming at Hungary, but much to Gilgamesh's surprise, the woman barely flinched.

"Look, if your going to complain just because I won't treat you with respect then you might as well find another Master, I won't be taking in a guy who thinks he is above everyone else," Hungary said.

"You know Hungary, this guy has all these sharp looking weapons directly aiming at you, I would advise not to try and piss him off anymore," Austria said, while he too found Gilgamesh obnoxious, he didn't want to see his friend get hurt.

"It's not like I'm trying to make him mad, I just want to make myself clear if he wants me to take the role as a Master," Hungary said to Austria before looking back at the furious King of Heroes.

"Now before you would decide to throw your weapons at me, which I think is the strangest thing, I mean who uses a sword and throw it, it kind of defeats the whole purpose when it has a handle," Hungary shook her head for getting off topic, "But anyway, if you want me to fight in this war and you are supposed to fight alongside me, then a bridge has to be made and trust has to be insured, and right now I don't trust you for one second," she raised her pan and pointed at Gilgamesh as if to emphasize her point, Gilgamesh gritted his teeth as his eyes of hatred and disgust met with the Hungarian's eyes full of life.

"I've had just about enough of you, know your place mongrel!" and with that said, a few swords were fired and heads towards Hungary.

The Hungarian pushed Austria back so that he can be out of range from danger and then gripped on to her frying pan tightly and started swinging it, deflecting all oncoming sharp edged weapons, this only made Gilgamesh more frustrated and just when he was about to fire more weapons, Hungary spoke again.

"You see, this is exactly what I'm talking about, you can't expect me to have you by my side or even behind me if I don't get the feeling that you are on my side!" Hungary deflected another sword, "And your not even using any of these weapons right, seriously, is the grip handle an accessory to you?!" she jumped to the side and avoided three weapons that came to her all at once, leaving behind smoke and a damaged floor.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, and who gave you the right to say how I should treat my treasures, as a King who owns all the treasures in the world, I may collect them and discard them as many as I please," He shot yet another weapon and Hungary deflected it.

"Then they wouldn't be called treasures if your going to throw them away like trash now would they?!" she swiftly dodged two blades that broke through the windows.

"HELLO, THIS IS MY HOUSE YOUR MAKING A MESS IN, WHO DO YOU THINK HAS TO PAY THE DAMAGES HERE?!" Austria yelled from behind a chair.

Hungary flinched, realizing that they were indeed making a mess inside of Austria's home so she took her eyes off of Gilgamesh for a moment and directed her attention to Austria, "Ah, sorry about this Mr. Austria, I'll be sure to clean all of this right after I get through Mr. Pompous Ass here," she dodged yet another attack with Gilgamesh growing more and more angry by the minute and the way how he felt Hungary treating him was not helping at all.

"First you mock me, then you interrupt me, then you tell me how I should treat my own possession, and now you would even DARE to turn your head away from me?!" and let's not forget the name calling the Hungarian just made, this woman is crossing over the line over and over again, is there no end to her disrespect?

"Damn you being my Master, you have just sealed you fate!" twenty portals appeared over him, each having different weapons of swords, axes, staffs, etc., "I shall find a new Master, one who will bow before me than have a insolent woman like you."

Hungary stared up to the King of Heroes bravely while the King looked down on her, her pan slowly starting to crack but it was only a little, while she could take a few more blows with her frying pan alone, she doubt that she can survive an endless amount, however, she wouldn't be this reckless if she didn't have a trump card up in her sleeve, or in this case, on the back of her hand.

"What, did you already forget about this?" Hungary raised her hand that held the Command Seals, Gilgamesh inwardly cursed when she pointed that out, despite being in the Archer class and thus having the will to act independently, this woman is still his Master, and as such she has the power to command him against his will from preventing his attempt in betrayel to committing suicide.

Damn those Command Seals, how much of a nuisance can they be?

"Just like what you said about what I can do with this, I can order you to do what ever I ask as long as I have these Command Seals," Hungary said.

"Commanding a King against his own better judgment will only add the list of your crimes in my eyes," a hint of warning was heard in the King of Heroes voice.

"And I won't do such a thing," Gilgamesh eyes widen in surprise when Hungary said that, "I'm not the type of person who would force summon to do something against their will, mostly because I've never been in a situation like that, and if I have I won't do it unless they tie my hands and leaving me with no other choice."

Gilgamesh and even Austria stared with wide eyes when Hungary lowered her guard, "I could just command you to follow every word I say, but even I wouldn't go that far to take away your own independence, despite you being the biggest jerks I have ever known, you're still a person and I will treat you as one, and I expect from you to do the same if we are to work together in this war, if not then you can just go ahead and walk right out to that door and find a new Master," she pointed the door with her frying pan with her other hand on her hip.

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow at the Hungarian's reluctance to actually use the Command Seal and even supporting his decision in finding a new Master, but he still can't help but find it suspicious, and even ridiculous since he did try to kill this woman and yet here she is doing what he would of most likely preferred, he crossed his arms and gave a skeptical look to the Hungarian.

"You do realize that as long as you have the Command Seal, or at least while you're still alive, I cannot go anywhere," Gilgamesh explained.

"Which is why I'll be using up all my Command Seals, it won't be as bad as you think, I'll just ask you to not attack me or my friend over there," Hungary pointed at Austria who was still hiding behind the chair, "That will be the first one, the second would be you not to kill any citizens once you go out there," Hungary then paused, giving some thought on what command she should make the third time, with one thought came into mind, she looks back at the King who was actually curious to what she has to say.

"And the third would be you finding a Master with the intention that's good enough by heart for you to fight for and win the Grail," Hungary said at last, "That is at least the first option we can do, the second would be for you to set aside that massive ego of yours and actually work beside me, I have a feeling that the others who will be participating in the war will only wish for something stupid, so just to make sure the world doesn't blow up, I'll be participating in the war too."

Austria gawked in shock to Hungary's decision, "Hun-Hungary..." The Hungarian heard him but her attention still focuses on Gilgamesh who still had those portals over his head with weapons on standby.

"I'm going to let you decide what you want to do, just because you are a Servant, I want to hear from you in what you want to do, but just so you know," Hungary raised her hand that has the Command Seal, "If you try to hurt my friend or my citizens, you are going to hear from me and my frying pan."

A tense and thick silence took place, Gilgamesh, with no longer angered but expressionless eyes, stared into the bright eyes of the strong Hungarian, to say that he was not expecting all the things Hungary said would be an understatement, he nearly scoffed at the mention of the Hungarian not wanting to use the Command Seals on him even if that's what she'll be doing if Gilgamesh choose to ignore both option and just go all out of her.

But he also admits the cleverness this woman has, it might just be a guess, but he figured that even if she were to let Gilgamesh go freely and he were to accept her as his Master as it is a role of a Servant, he still has his independence and can still be doing whatever he wants, like perhaps plotting the betrayal of his Master, a thought he had just received now, perhaps this is what Hungary was mostly concern about, somehow she has seen the true nature Gilgamesh has and is taking precautionary around the Archer Servant rather than bow down before him and seek to his favor, though whether its due to her intuition or her pride Gilgamesh hasn't figured out, still this woman knew it best not to completely trust the arrogant King of Heroes.

This woman might actually be smarter than Gilgamesh thought, how interesting this Hungarian suddenly became.

With a sigh, all the portals over the head of Gilgamesh disappeared along with its weapons and the Archer Servant dropped his arms to the side, "I actually don't have any interest in finding a new Master now."

Hungarian blinked in surprise as Gilgamesh walks towards her, "Your defiance against me is rather infuriating, still, at least your not dull, I might actually have some entertainment from you after all."

Hungary was about to open her mouth to repeat what she had just said about her being a figure of "entertainment" when she caught something in the glimmering eyes of the arrogant king, he wasn't looking down on her nor did he have a scowl on him to show that he is still angry with her, but what looks like a hint of respect seen in the man's shiny ruby eyes.

"I suppose there's no other choice in having you forfeit the right of being my Master other than killing you, and I find those Command Seals annoying when used on me to prevent from doing that," Gilgamesh didn't sound disappointed, he spoke as if stating the facts, "So, by my word, I'll be allowing you to keep the role of being my Master, I believe that you should feel honored about it."

The Arrogant King, Gilgamesh, has given his approval in letting Hungary be his Master, the woman who stood up to him on first arrival, while her defiance was aggravating, he did find it a little attractive, much like how a certain sad girl he has thoughts of marrying to.

Strange, he wonders who that certain girl was?

"Well alright then, just to be clear, your not going to try anything sneaky behind my back, right?" Hungary questioned him, resting her pan on one hand.

"Not unless you give me a reason to, like your own betrayal or just being completely boring, avoid those two and I shall slay all the enemies before me," Gilgamesh nodded, "But I am still your King, I suggest you treat me with respect like that of a God or else," Gilgamesh said very sternly.

"As long as we are in the same page and you give the same respect to me, maybe not that same level of respect, then we should be good," Hungary said, a smile starting show from either the cooperation she is making with the egotistical King or the satisfactory in being in battle, it really has been quite a while since she fought and it was exhilarating.

Gilgamesh scoffed, "Don't you try to compare me to you as if you are my equal, but as for one who has yet to understand the meaning of my presence, I shall forgive you for your insolence just this once," or was this the second time, how strange it was for the King of Heroes to forgive the Hungarian like that, he rarely if ever forgave someone the second time, but it was only just one thing he has forgiven twice over, the things the woman has done that are unbelievably aggravating, he will have to create a formidable punishment for her later on.

"Now then, as for our pact, are you worthy enough to take the role as my Master?" the King of Heroes questioned, the Hungarian stared into Gilgamesh's eyes for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"Yes, I am."

"Then the pact is set," Gilgamesh said, "For whatever enemies that stands in my way, they shall face the impact of my thousands of treasures, and taste the dirt like the insignificant mongrels they are."

Hungary flinched at the harshness Gilgamesh had said in his oath, "Geez, do you have to say it like that?"

"I'm only speaking the truth," Gilgamesh said, "I'll admit, I applaud to your bravery, not many humans could have withstand my Noble Phantasm and lasted that long unless they are truly worthy, and it's only surprising that a woman such as yourself somehow managed."

"You think you can stop calling me woman, my name's Hungary," the Hungarian pointed at where the Austrian still hides behind, "And that there is Austria."

"I shall call you whatever I-" Gilgamesh stopped when he caught their names, "You two are named after nations?"

"As a matter of fact yes, and the reason for that is because we are Nations," Hungary explained, "I suppose there's no point in keeping it a secret any longer, you see, I'm actually a lot older than how I appeared to be, I am the personification of Hungary and Austria the same as me."

Gilgamesh simply stared at the woman who had revealed her Nation Identity, to think that this woman couldn't get any more interesting, it seems Gilgamesh was proven wrong, he did questioned how she was able to stand up against him and his attacks without using Magi, even the strongest of mortals couldn't possibly stand against a Servant and King like him, so it only confirms his suspicions, this woman was not human.

"So there are others then?"

Hungary nodded and Gilgamesh gave a thoughtful look, _"How interesting, I would actually like to see these other Nations in the form of humans myself,"_ he then started to walk away, "Well, now that our pact is set, I'll be going and have a look around the world I am in."

"Oh, well, I could show you the place we are in now," Hungary suggested.

"No need, I can manage on my own, I've actually been summoned before so I'm quite used to the world as it is now," Gilgamesh said.

"Really?" Gilgamesh nodded at Hungary.

"Though its a bit strange, I can't seem to recall the faces of my previous Masters, I'm sure it'll come to me eventually, if you are in any danger of the sort, call out to me," but before Gilgamesh could leave, he gave the house one look, "You should probably do something about this mess," he said with a chuckle and then dispatched into gold dust, out of the sight of Hungary and the very annoyed Austria, Hungary saw the frustration the Austrian showed on his face and reassured him with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry Austria, I'll help clean this place up," Hungary then went to the nearest closet to where she can find a broom, for one who used to live in Austria's house, she memorized the place from top to bottom in where certain things should be.

Austria, though still very much annoyed at how the arrogant King had just mocked him, glanced at Hungary and felt concern.

"Hungary," he began, "You are actually going to participate in the war?"

Hungary nodded as she opened the door and pulled out a broom, "Well it's just like you said, we're going to be in the war anyway so it really doesn't make much of a difference if I partake it willingly, beside, I got word from my Boss that it's up to me to decide on what to do, and so I choose to do this."

Austria didn't really feel convinced, he felt as if there was something else going on with the Hungarian, "Are you sure that you're only participating the war because of the wish, or does it have to do with the war at all?"

Hungary placed the broom on the floor but didn't start to sweep, "I have a feeling that I'm going to be fighting in this war no matter what happened ever since I touched that odd circle outside, and that guy appeared," she sighed, "Seriously, he's just as bad as Prussia, if possible I think he's even worse."

Austria cringed at the thought, having someone worse than Prussia be near him and Hungary, Fate certainly has an odd humor, "Are you sure that you can trust him?"

Hungary was in mid sweep, dusting away the broken floor pieces before answering, "I think right now, we are in the works of a mutual understanding, so I'm not entirely confident that I should trust him right away, but because he has some sort of relation to the that grail, he'll be fighting and I'm going have to be there, so..." she stopped sweeping and looked at Austria with a reassuring look.

"On his time here, before the war starts, I'm just going have to build a bridge where I can reach him."

Austria looked back to where the Archer disappeared to before sighing, "He's going to be trouble, I just know it."

Hungary had to agree but she just has to manage somehow even when working beside a guy with a big head and his heart not as gold as his armor but his greed is, but his arrogance or his powers won't excuse his actions, at least not to the eyes of Hungary, to put it simply, Hungary doesn't care what country Gilgamesh is King of, as long as she has her independence, she does what she feels like and listens to no one's bull, especially to one who is somehow worse than Prussia.

One thing is for sure, if Gilgamesh could beat the snot out of Prussia when the Holy Grail War begins, Hungary would be very happy.

* * *

The awesome Prussian was in a bar for a while after he had just returned from a meeting, having more than one drink was a thing the Prussian enjoyed, but he has a feeling that once the war starts, his younger brother West will be asking his strength for the upcoming war over the talking golden wishing cup, it would of been a predictable move to the Prussian since he is so awesome that West would want him to be on his side rather than on the others side so he wouldn't complain much about it even if it has been quite some time since he last fought in a war, but if that happens, he'll be coming to the bar much less than what he's used to.

So that's why he's here, enjoying the free, blissful time of drinking beer before such a thing could happen, as the older brother he wouldn't turn down Germany even if the German never really did came forth and ask him directly just yet, but he has a feeling that Germany will do it eventually for strategic purposes and the fact that he's just so awesome.

"Bartender, another beer!" Prussia ordered with a hand raised, waiting for his drink as he sits on the bar stool, he thinks over the last time he has ever been in war that was against the other nation.

 _"Let's see, if Hungary and Austria are going to be in it, I can probably handle them, and maybe everyone else because I am so awesome,"_ out of nowhere the Prussian sneezed, he shrugged it off only to sneeze again, like was someone talking behind his back or something? Probably from Hungary, again, Prussia decided to ignore it and finished his last round (As If) of beer before paying the bartender and leaving the bar.

Still sober, Prussia walks into a store and bought a pack of beers as well did he buy bird food for his awesome pet Gilibird who should be waiting for him at Germany's home, the Prussian exited the store and walked down on the sidewalk, eventually leading him to a forest where the path of Germany and his home should lead to, as he walks, he gazes up to the night sky and watch the stars and found himself staring at a shooting star.

"A shooting star huh?" Germany told Prussia once that he wished upon a shooting star to give England a headache and it actually worked, deciding that it was worth a try, he gazes upon the star and made a wish.

"I wish that there would be someone just as Awesome as me who can help me beat the other Nations and let them all know that the Awesome Prussia is still Awesome!" Yes, he used the word awesome twice, and why wouldn't he, he's awesome.

The star Prussia wished upon suddenly grew brighter but the Prussian didn't notice and just did his signature laugh, "Kesesesesese, guess my wish was too awesome for even a wishing star can-" he stopped when he noticed something odd.

It might be because of him drinking too much, but the star is strangely growing brighter by the second almost like the sun was in his face, but upon closer inspection in squinting his eyes, it turns out the star wasn't only getting brighter, it was getting closer, and heading to where Prussia is standing.

"SCHEIßE!" The Prussian unknowingly dropped his case of beer and stumbled back, the star barely hitting him by the foot but Prussia was able to get out of the way in time, a loud booming sound followed by a thick dust cloud blinded Prussia, making him cover his eyes and reach his hand out to find where he dropped his case of beers.

"What the hell was that, and where did my case go? I pay good money for those," as he searched for his case of beers, the dust cloud settled and all that was left behind was a summoning circle, the Prussian however had dirt in his eyes and so didn't notice the circle in front of him, he unknowingly reached his hand out and touched the summoning circle, a sudden shock is felt in his hand and he pulled his hand back.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT! What the-" he stopped when he heard wind rushing in his ears and felt it blow his silver hair back, something bright was seen though his closed eyelids for a couple of seconds before dying out, having enough of these surprises, he rubbed his eyes and successfully got the dirt out of them and was ready to fight what ever was coming at him when he stopped.

Speechless, for once in his life, he was speechless to what his eyes were met with.

Red eyes met Black ones, the keeper of those black eyes had snow white hair, whiter than Prussia's, his skin tone was tan and his clothing is a black body armor, metal plated shoes attached to his trousers, and a long red coat over his body armor, the two men stared at each other with one on the ground having a look of shock while the other that stands tall had a stern look, the silence was broken when the new man that appeared out of nowhere spoke.

"I am Archer," the man began, "Are you my Master?"

Prussia blinked once, then twice at the man to see if he's a lot more drunk than he thought and was only seeing things until he looked towards to the stranger's feet, liquid surrounded the shoes of the new man who was unaware of what he was standing on but is able to find out when the Prussian finally spoke, only for the new man to hear the most obnoxious voice the Archer has ever heard of.

"Hey, you owe the Awesome me a new case, cause you just landed all over my beers!"

* * *

 **"Fate-Alia." brought to you by Chibi Gilgamesh**


	8. King Awesome and his Servant Archer

**"I am Awesome!" brought to you by Chibi Prussia.**

* * *

After hearing what the Prussian just said, the Archer looks to his feet and raised one foot up with a raised eyebrow, the liquid of beer dripping from his shoes.

"You better pay for those, the awesome me isn't going to waste another penny!" The Prussian demands.

Well this was certainly not the kind of introductions the Archer was expecting, and to his annoyance his boots is going to have a scent of beer for a while. The Archer put his foot back down and looks back at the loud Prussian.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have put it here, it's not my fault you were a klutz," The Archer said. Who has a case of beer during a summoning anyway?

"You're the one who-" Prussia paused, thinking of another word other than being frighten because if said so it wouldn't make him look awesome, "-caught me off guard when I wasn't looking!" Prussia stands to his feet and dust himself off.

"So, what the hell are you supposed to be, you come crashing in out of nowhere and wasting my beers?" While Prussia is still mad over his money spent just wasted, he can't help but be curious in who and what this strange man is.

The Archer raised an eyebrow, "Is that all you have to say, it seems I have been summon by quite the character of a Master," he sighed, "As I have introduced myself, I am Archer, a Servant, I take it that you are my Master, you are after all the only one I see who is around when I was summoned."

The Archer looks down and up at the silver hair man in front of him, "Your appearance so far isn't doing much to impress me, I honestly expected something better."

Prussia at first wanted to ask what Archer meant about this Master and Servant thing but he discarded them as soon as Archer said that he was not impress of who is in front of him.

"The hell do you mean something better?! I am the Awesome Gilbert!" The Prussian pointed at the Archer, unknown by him that on his backhand there lies the Command Seals.

"But you will address me as King Awesome!" the Command Seals lit up in a red glow, surprising Prussia and the Archer.

"Wait, you're not actually-" Archer was cut off when a wavelength like force appeared from the Command Seal on Prussia's hand and when it had reached Archer, he flinched at its force and its affect already taking toll.

Prussia blinked a couple of times in wonder over what just happened, he at last took notice of the red tattoo on the back of his hand and also noticed his old beloved flag right on the weird symbols, he witness as one mark of the red tattoo faded, leaving him with two Command Seals left.

Archer looked to Prussia in shock and anger.

"You would waste a Command Seal for something so idiotic, King Awesome!?" Archer flinched in utter disbelief at what he just said at the end of his sentence, and Prussia took notice of it.

"The hell, what just happened?" Prussia looks to his hand then back at Archer, not that he was complaining about being called King Awesome.

Archer's hand pressed to his forehead in frustration, "Oh, this is even better, I've been summoned not only by an idiot, but an inexperience one as well," he looks back at Prussia, frustration and even disappointment is shown in his eyes but not really cared by the Prussian.

"Listen to me very closely," Archer started, "What you have just use was a Command Seal, a device activated by your word and will to have me go through certain orders against my will, it is the power which a Master has over his or her Servant, you have already proved to be my Master by saying that Command, and as your Servant I must follow through it, even when I don't like it," with his explanation of how the Command Seals works, he focuses on the Prussian who called himself Gilbert.

"Do you understand so far, King Awesome?" he gritted his teeth in frustration over how ridiculous he felt in saying those words.

Prussia stared at the Archer, blinking a couple of times before looking to his backhand, "So, you're saying that I have complete dominance over you like you are my underling?"

Archer felt his eyebrow twitched, "I wouldn't describe it like-"

"That is awesome!" The Archer was interrupted by the Prussian, "HA! It's been a long time since I ever had any underlings who would praise my awesomeness, kesesesese, West is going to be so jealous, wait till I tell France and Spain, oh, I should probably brag it to America and Denmark, this definitely proves that I am the most awesome out of all of us because I have my own underling, KESESESESE!"

As Prussia goes on and on about having Archer as his "underling", Archer is getting more annoyed by the minute, a Master who is an Idiot, Inexperience, and has a big Ego, could Archer's day get any better?

"King Awesome," he attempted to catch his Master's attention while also cursing since he's now forced to say that title because of the Command Seal, "Let me be clear that I am NOT your underling, being a Servant may mean having no will of my own, but I will not be looked down upon by an egotistical, arrogant, poor excuse of a Master," The Archer said, to deal with someone with such arrogance, it's like if he was talking to-

Oh. Well isn't this a taste of one's own medicine. So this is what feels like, the frustration in dealing with an independent person with arrogance, now he knows what his previous Master has to go through in order for Archer to stay in line, even if strangely he can't recall the face of his last Master, he could still see the frown Archers would enjoy to see upon his last Master's face.

"Oh Ja, what's this thing about Master and Servant you keep talking about?" Prussia asked the Archer whose annoyance only grew after realizing that the Prussian just ignored everything Archer had just said, but after letting the Prussian's words sink in, Archer's reaction turn from irritation to surprise. This silver hair man knows not of how a Master or Servant works, just how inexperience is this man?

"How much do you know about the Holy Grail War?" Archer questioned.

"Wait, so you know about that, are you here to help me kick everyone's ass and show them my awesomeness?!" Gilbert asked his own question rather then answering Archer's.

The Archer winced from the Prussian's volume, "Good grief, can you be any more louder, I be surprised if a library would ever let you in anymore."

The Prussian only responded with a "Kesesesese" and then added, "Like I ever need to go in there other than to take a nap."

"I actually figured," the Archer responded.

"Ja well, my volume matches with my awesomeness, SO THAT WAY YOU WILL KNOW JUST HOW AWESOME I REALLY AM!"

Archer gritted his teeth and closed one eye as a reaction to Prussia's increase in volume, _"I feel sorry for the person who has him as a neighbor, or even worse, as a roommate."_

The Archer remembered that his question is still left unanswered, deciding to get back on that topic before its forgotten, he asked the Prussian again.

"Let's disregard your ego for a moment," just when Prussia is about to protest, Archer raised his hand to silence him which surprisingly worked, but he knew it wouldn't work for long so Archer got straight to the point.

"Do you know how the Holy Grail War works?" Archer asked.

Prussia thought for a moment, "Well, it's a war isn't it?"

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Archer said while rolling his eyes, Prussia saw the eye roll and he responded with a glare which the Archer didn't faze to, "Before I say anymore, let's find somewhere to sit so that I can explain."

Prussia looks around, nothing but trees in his views, but a couple of feet away in the forest where Prussia can see, there was a log that looks fit enough to be used to sit on.

"There, that's where we can sit and talk," Prussia led the way with the Archer following behind and together they sat on the log.

"It will only be for a moment, might as well have somewhere to sit," the Archer explained.

"Ja, whatever, now explain," Prussia said, after giving Prussia a glare, Archer began his explanation of the Holy Grail War.

"The Holy Grail War is a fight for survival among seven magi, they kill each other for the right to possess the grail, a device that can grant any wish, which I assume you are aware of?" When Prussia nodded, Archer continued.

"In the war, the Seven Magi are each to summon their Servant, each Servant are summoned in different classes, Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker, the remaining duo that still stands in the war will have the right to grant the wish, I am of the Archer class, as such, address me as Archer, and you, unfortunately, have been chosen to take the role as my Master."

Prussia absentmindedly nodded, listening as much as he can but zones out some parts, he only perked his head up when Archer admits his disappointment in having the Prussian as his Master and was offended, before he could call Archer out on it, the Archer added, "As a Master, you have been given the Command Seals, you can only use it three times and seeing as you just wasted one, you have only two left, so please don't waste it on any more foolish commands."

Prussia looks to his backhand where the Command Seals are, he didn't see what was so foolish about the command he unintentionally made, he thought it was awesome to be called Lord Awesome.

"Are you understanding all of this so far, King Awesome?" Archer asked.

"Ja, I think I got it, so there will be others who should have underlings like you," Archer had a tick mark appear on his head, "And if we are awesome enough-which I know I am-then we can kick everyone in the balls and have beers and women for life!"

Archer smacked his head in hopes of putting this infuriating nightmare to an end, "That's not entirely, or even at all accurate-"

"ALRIGHT!" Prussia interrupted Archer, basically felt satisfied to what he heard in Archer's explanation, "Beating everyone's arsch in this war will prove just how awesome I am!" he directs his attention back at Archer with a grin, Archer can tell instantly that with a grin like that, he's not going to like what his Master has in mind.

"So from what I understand, as your Master, you will be doing whatever I say as my underling, like serve me drinks, take me to bars, and occasionally tell me how awesome I am."

Archer shook his head, "That's not at all how the role of Master's and Servant's work, a Master's role is to summon the Servant, provide the Servant with Mana, and the Servant's role is to insure that the Master doesn't end up dead during the war while also partake in a battle against all the other Servants, that is the nature of it."

Prussia, for once, looked thoughtful in the eyes of Archer, "I think I got it now."

Archer gave a skeptical look, "Do you?"

Prussia nodded and stands up, "Ja, the war won't be official until three days, that's enough time for you to explain it to me again, but so far I got the gist of it."

Archer sighed, at least he managed to get through his egotistical Master, he then stands up and watches as Prussia walks back to the road.

"We should tell my bruder about you, he's the one who plans on getting the grail, looks like my "awesomeness" is needed after all, even when he doesn't know it yet," Prussia ended his sentence with a "Kesesesese" which Archer found it just as annoying as his ego.

"If your brother has more experience than you, I have no objections," Archer commented.

"Well that's strange, didn't you say that Servants have no will of their own, so they have no say?" Prussia pointed out.

Archer looked into the red eyes of the albino before responding, "By will, I mean the decision one Servant makes for himself, when summoned in the Archer class I still have my own independence, as for the other Servants, its a different case, they all have no will of their own, forced to be awaken from their supposed eternal peace to fight in a war for the selfishness of humans, to let a Servant do as they please rarely happens depending on what kind of Master the Servant has."

"But if you get a say, than the whole summoning thing would be pointless, you could just say no and then the whole war wouldn't happen cause not all the Servants would be even arrive."

Archer studied the Prussian with eyes slightly widen, he didn't think Prussia would make a good comeback to what Archer said, "I suppose you have a point."

Prussia grinned, "Of course, I'm that awesome!"

Well, there goes that slim chance of Archer seeing some sort of good qualities from the Prussian. As the two made it back on the road, Archer glances over the summoning circle he arrived from and the circle was starting to fade away.

"This is an odd place to summon me," Archer commented, and indeed it is a strange place, to do something like summoning a Servant here, not only would it risk revealing the secrets of the War but there would also be the chance of other Servants to come and attack.

"I didn't summon you," Prussia said, "You just fell out of the sky."

Archer stopped following the Prussian who just kept walking, he gave one last glance to the Summoning Circle which by now has disappeared completely.

"...Is that so?"

For some reason, the thought of crashing down here as a summoning felt nostalgic, he discarded the thought and continues to follow his Master with an ego as big as a certain Servant that came to his mind with blazing golden hair.

* * *

In Germany's house, Germany cleaned up the messes that a certain Servant left behind, he blushed when he discovered his lady picture book on the floor and placed it where it can't be seen, after he finished cleaning up, Germany tried to call Italy's cellphone and has been doing so for a while now but every attempt in calling the Italian nation never got answered. Just what in the world was that idiot doing?

Just when Germany was about to call the seventh time, he heard the banging of the front door, Germany knew that it couldn't be Italy because the Italian wouldn't just bang on his door unless he was in trouble.

Germany went to the front door, on his way over, he hears curse words from the other side of the door, they were very familiar in the ears of the German, he opens the door it's just as he thought, it wasn't Italy.

It was Italy's brother.

"Alright you Potato Bastard, where is he?"

Germany sighed at the name call the south of Italy always make whenever he's around, "Are you talking about your bruder?" The German asked.

"Well who else would I be talking about, the Tomato Bastard?!" The Italian indicated Spain, "Of course I'm looking for my idiot fratello, I'm getting him out of here where you can't get him, now where is he bastardo?!"

Germany rubbed his eyes, the need for rest now getting to him, especially when its past midnight, "He left with a new friend of his, I've been trying to call him but his cell phone's off."

Romano scoffed before making his way inside Germany's home, "Whatever, I'm going to wait for him, but if he doesn't get back by the next hour, I'm blaming you!"

Germany expected that Romano would do that, "Ja, alright," he closes the door and follows Romano to the living room, "Do you think you can remove your shoes, I noticed that they are a bit muddy."

"F***k you, Potato Bastard!" Romano said, making Germany sigh irritably, he would have kick Romano out of his house if he wasn't Italy's brother, the South of Italy.

Just when he entered into the living room, he hears the front door open abruptly and hitting with a loud bang on the wall beside it.

"HEY WEST, I'M GOING TO BORROW SOME OF YOUR MONEY THAT I'M NOT GOING TO PAY BACK TO BUY ME SOME BEERS!"

It sounds like Germany's older brother Prussia is home.

Germany turns around to meet with his older brother who had just enter the living room but found himself surprise to see someone he has never seen before following behind the Prussian.

"Bruder, who is that?" Germany questioned.

"Oh Ja, this is my Servant or something like that, he's my underling that's going to fight in this war, am I just awesome or what?" Prussia said with a smirk while the new man responded with a low growl.

"King Awesome, for the fifth time, I am not your underling."

Germany's eyes widen, "You too?" He asked.

Prussia and Archer gave Germany questioning looks, "What do you mean me too?" Prussia asked, before Germany could explain, Archer jerked his head to the front door with his eyes narrowed.

"King Awesome," the Archer called to Prussia, "I sense a presence of another Servant."

Prussia's eyes widen, "Was(What?), really, now?!" He then darted down the hallway, "Schiebe, where's my sword? I have to have my awesome sword!"

Archer, instead of following Prussia, walks towards the front door, "There's no need for that, just find yourself somewhere safe and I'll handle the fight on my own."

With that, he evaporated into gold dust and out of everyone's sight.

"What the-the hell is he?!" Romano demanded to know.

Germany didn't answer and just went to open the front door and ran outside.

"Hey, you don't get to show your awesomeness, I do!" Prussia said when he found his sword and ran outside, leaving a very confused and pissed off Italian nation.

"THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Romano followed the German brothers and when he made it outside, he saw the white hair male holding a bow in one hand, the Archer had his back facing all of them and his eyes were focused on the sky.

"King Awesome, I'm not going to tell you again, get back inside," Archer said.

"As if I let you have all the attention," Prussia dismissed Archer's order, "I am the awesome Prussia, one of the reason why I am so awesome is that I don't back down from a fight."

Archer would have question why his Master just called himself something that is not a nation anymore when something in the far clouds caught his eye. A chariot came in view with two bulls riding in the clouds came and being ridden by a man who Archer knew as the Servant Rider.

Archer heard someone sigh from behind him, "There they are," said Germany, before Archer could question why the German felt relieved, the Archer and the Rider made eye contact, the Rider was at first surprised to see another Servant so soon but the surprise soon transitions to eagerness in meeting this Servant, seeing the bow in the white hair man's hand, Iskandar figured out the Servant to be in the Archer class.

Iskandar went closer to the ground until the two bulls hooves were met with the dirt surface, once its done, Iskander pulled the leash and slowed the bulls down to a complete stop, he was only fifteen feet away from the Archer who gripped on to his bow, ready to strike any moment now, to the Archer's surprise, Iskandar stepped out of the chariot, basically leaving the very weapon that calls out to his class and now walking a few feet closer to Archer with his advantage deceased.

Italy was cheerfully ve-ing, he enjoyed the ride he had despite what Iskandar just said to him not too long ago but his carefree self changed to a curious one when he saw Prussia, Germany, his brother Romano, and a new guy standing outside, he wanted to happily greet his always grumpy brother when Iskandar spoke.

"By the way your holding that bow, you must be the Servant Archer," Iskandar first spoke to the Archer Servant.

Archer studied the red hair Servant for a minute before responding, "And to you, coming here in a chariot, you must be Rider."

"Now that we know our class, why don't we introduce ourselves," the Rider suggested, he placed his hand over his heart with a oddly friendly smile on his face, "I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors."

Archer's eyes widen, not by the fact that he is met with the famous conqueror, but the fact that he now knows the Servant's true name.

"What is your purpose in doing that?" when Iskander looked confused, Archer elaborated, "You have just revealed your identity to me, a name which should be hidden or I would use it against you, by now you're even more at a disadvantage than you are without your chariot," Normally he would make a snarky comment or jest but due to his interaction with Prussia he's in a grumpy mood.

"Yes that is true, but shouldn't it be rightful to know your opponents name when a battle is about to begin?" Was Iskandar's response, Archer was astounded over the Rider's response and frowned.

"I prefer to have the advantage, and if you were expecting me to do the same just out of honor or pride, then you lost that gamble, I have no pride over my name or my being a Heroic Spirit."

Iskandar blinked in surprise at the Archer's response, "Is that so, you're an interesting one."

"Perhaps we should end this chatter, as dense as you may seem, surely you know what is to happen next?" The Archer said.

Iskandar studied the Archer for a moment, what he's thinking right now no one can see through his unreadable expression, but after a moment, Iskandar grin, looking forward to fight against the Archer to see what his fighting styles are like.

"That, I do," Iskandar said before grabbing the hilt of his sword and pulling it out, the Archer couldn't understand why this man would leave himself at such a disadvantage, what was he planning?

Whatever it is, Archer decided to play along, the bow Archer held dispatched to gold dust, surprising Iskandar.

 **"Trace..."**

Blue light shine from both of the Archer's hands with onlookers like the Nations observing in wonderment.

 **"On."**

The Nations gasped when bladed weapons appeared out from the blue light.

The wind was thick as if it was anxious over the fight that is about to partake between the Archer and the Rider, the first one who made a move was Archer, pressing his foot to the ground as a starting position before launching himself towards the Rider, his bladed weapons in hand.

Iskandar struck one blade by the Archer and dodged the next, he swung his sword down, aiming for Archer's neck but the Archer blocked it, what comes next was a series of slashes with the Rider either blocking it, dodged the attack, or taking it, with a scratch in place on Iskandar's cheek or on his arm.

"G-Germany, why are they fighting?!" Italy, who was so caught of guard by the sudden fight, ran to Germany's side.

"What, you mean you don't know?" Prussia questioned, when Italy and Germany gave him confused looks, with Romano utterly lost in what was going on, Prussia began to explain to them.

"My underling said something about there being other Servants and how they are supposed to fight to the death over the Grail."

To say that they were shock over the blunt explanation would be an understatement.

"WHAT?! Is that what they're for?! But Iskandar just got back from the dead!" Italy said, suddenly worry about Iskandar, it was cruel in a way, for people like Iskandar to come back to life only to be thrown in a war where he would fight to the death, Italy didn't want to see his new friend Iskandar to die so soon.

The Nations attention was brought back to the fight which became even more intense, they were all actually fascinated over fighting skills the two Servants have, just watching them fight so valiantly, it actually makes them feel kind of old.

And Nations don't like it that they feel old when it comes to fighting.

Iskandar brought his sword down and to the Nation's shock, broke Archer's swords when the Archer tried to block, Archer didn't seem faze however, he jumped back and raised both his hands up again.

 **"Trace...On,"** again, swords appear from the Archer's hand, looking just like how they were before, the Archer comes to Iskandar again, after another series of slashes with Iskandar receiving more scars but none fatal, the Rider broke one of Archer's swords again and managed to successfully slash Archer's chest but the Archer was able to jump back in time before the attack could be too deep.

Once again, Archer summoned another sword, looking more cautious than before after receiving the cut.

 _"A power to materialize weapons repeatedly,"_ Iskandar noted, _"If possible, it might be unlimited, I never would expect an Archer to be this good with swords alone, reminds me of a certain foolish girl actually."_

When Archer came running towards Iskandar again, he was caught off guard when the two bulls pulling the chariot ran in front of him.

 _"If that's the case, then let's see how he handles me in a chariot,"_ unknowing to the Servant or the Nations, Iskandar was testing Archer.

Archer stopped himself in time before he could get trampled, realizing that leaving the chariot behind was a strategic set up to see what moves the Archer has, while it is a decent effort, Archer still has his trump card hidden.

"You fought well Archer," Iskandar said.

"I still have more up my sleeves," the swords evaporated to dust and the Archer's bow returns to his hand.

"Our little game here is over now," Archer said, ready to lift his bow and aim at the Rider.

Iskandar gets on his chariot, the bulls huffing out their aggressiveness.

"Then let's see what else you have," Iskandar challenged with a grin.

For a moment, the two Servants stared each other down, the Nations were too into watching this battle that they don't know when to step in, even Prussia is wondering who would come out of this alive, he decided to wait and if his underling Archer is in trouble, he'll be the one to save him being the awesome nation that he is even if he did sound like America.

However, before the battle could continue, a cheerful voice broke out from a distance.

"Buenos Noches everyone!" eyes were widen in surprise from everyone as the Servants and the Nations turn their heads towards where the voice came from, in everyone's view, a Spanish man with wavy brown hair was waving his hand around in greeting with a friendly smile.

Italy smiled happily while Romano grunted in seeing the familiar nation, "Espana!" The happy Italian nation said.

"What the hell are you doing here Tomato Bastard?" Romano said, having the complete opposite of his brother's reaction.

"Oh well something happened back at my place and I didn't know what else to do, so I thought I could let you meet him," the Spanish Nation explained a bit too vaguely.

When Spain walks up closer, he was surprised to see two people he has never seen before, "Oh, so this is what he was talking about just a minute ago," he said before returning to his friendly smile.

"Hallo Spain!" Prussia greeted his friend.

"Hola Prussia!" Spain greeted back.

Archer was completely baffled how the fight he was just in be so casually dismissed because of this newcomer while Iskandar has a different reaction.

"So my Master knows you, well it's nice to meet you," Iskandar said, surprising Archer even more. Why is everyone forgetting about the fight?

"Si, Iskandar, this is my friend Espana or Spain, he took care of Romano when he was just a little country," Italy explained.

"HEY! We don't need to talk about that!" Romano said.

Spain sighed, "He was such a cute little tomato back then, he still is actually."

"SHUT UP YOU TOMATO BASTARD!" Romano yelled, his face growing red out of embarrassment.

"See, look at that face, he looks just like a tomato!" Spain teased, Romano's face got even more red, it angers Romano that Spain does this whenever he visits him, but since he's in public, he only got more angry out of the sheer embarrassment.

"È maledettamente stupido bastardo pomodoro, I WILL KILL YOU!" Romano threatened.(I used google translate, hope its accurate)

"I wouldn't make a threat like that if I were you, that's my Master your talking to," a new voice broke out, startling the Nations, the Servants on the other hand looked up to the roof of Germany's house where they sensed a presence up there, when the Nations caught sight of where the Servants were looking at, they followed their sight.

Everyone, save for Spain and the Servants, were surprised to see a blue hair man with red eyes sitting on the roof, wearing a blue outfit with armor over his shoulders with a red lance over his shoulder, the new man, which Archer and Iskandar knew to be a Servant, raised his hand in greeting, but the surprise was far from over, for when Archer and the new Servant made eye contact, their eyes widen in recognition, the new Servant frowned but his smile still in place.

"It seems Fate has us cross paths again, Archer."

Archer's eyes narrowed in meeting the Servant once again, "Lancer."

* * *

The Nordics were just coming from the meeting and after taking a plane, they were now in a car riding their way back home, to Norway's home that is. Norway is in the driver's seat, Iceland is in the passenger seat, while the three other Nordics, Denmark, Sweden and Finland were in the back seat with Denmark chatting away, Finland and Iceland joining the conversation while Sweden and Norway remained quiet with the Swedish nation occasionally making a response with a grunt.

Norway however, was more quiet than usual, which shouldn't be strange since the Norwegian nation is the quiet type much like how Sweden is but even he occasionally speaks more than Sweden does, but his silence was much more tenser, and it didn't go unnoticed by Iceland.

"Hey, Norway, you alright?" Iceland asked his biological brother who he still refused to call him by that, one time did he ever said that and Norway hasn't stopped bugging him in calling Norway big brother ever since the day it was confirmed that they were indeed brothers.

Norway glances over Iceland before looking back at the road, "It's nothing little brother, just thinking over what happened at the meeting," he answered.

Iceland frowned childishly when Norway called him little brother and before he could tell Norway not to call him that the Norwegian quickly added, "Well maybe I can tell you if you call me big brother."

"Never," Iceland said.

"Big Brother."

"I won't say it."

"Big Brother."

"Stop it."

The two went on like usual, it only stopped when Denmark offered Norway a beer to which he responded with a pull to the Danish's tie, choking him for being an idiot until the Danish tapped out and Norway finally released him, Iceland thought that perhaps there is nothing wrong at all and it was silly of him to think so when Norway is a nation with little to no expressions, however, there is indeed something bothering the Norwegian's mind.

From the moment he lay eyes on the Grail, he felt the urge to destroy it, almost instinct like, but it was too quick for him to realize the feeling back then until now. That golden talking cup, there's a work of dark magic surrounding that grail but it was too weak for Norway to decide if it was a threat or not, its level of magic was so small the grail's practically harmless except for the wishing part where anything wrong can happen with just one wish.

The grail may seem harmless to others, but to Norway the grail is dangerous, he might have to participate the war just so no one who's an idiot would get their hands on it, Denmark is an example.

"So what wish would you guys have thought up if you got the grail?" Denmark, The King of Northern Europe as he is self titled asked.

Finland gave a thoughtful look before answering, "Well, it would be really nice for there to be Christmas every month everywhere, what about you Sweden?" Finland asked his Swedish friend, Sweden just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I would wish a life time of free beers!" Denmark said.

"Really, your not going to make a wish to make yourself a real King of Europe?" Iceland questioned.

"Don't encourage him," Norway said, although he said it with no emotions, he paled at the thought of Denmark actually becoming a King with him, the other Nordics, and the rest of Europe as his subjects.

"As if I need a wish to make myself King when I am one," Denmark said as he opened one can of beer and started chugging it.

Norway relaxed when Denmark said that, he then pressed a button on the car door beside which activates the window to make it roll down, grabbed Denmark's can of beer and threw it out the window.

Ignoring Denmark's yell at the action, Norway calmly responded, "No drinking in the car, I don't want to be pulled over because of you."

Norway went to press the button that can roll the window back up when something bright caught his eye in the night sky, it flew by so fast that Norway only managed to see the tail of something bright, like the tail of a shooting star or a meteor.

"Norway, hey Lukas?" Iceland called out his older brother, wondering what could caught the eye of the Norwegian of few words, Norway stared up to the sky a little longer before looking back at the road.

"It's nothing."

In ten minutes, The Nordics made it back to their large home, the cold wind a refreshing and home like feeling welcomes the Nordics from their trip when they exited the car, but when the Nordics headed for their house, Norway stopped when he was in front of the door and preventing the other Nordics from entering the house.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Denmark asked Norway.

The Nordics gave concerned looks at Norway who didn't respond for a few seconds before saying, "Something's in the house."

"What, you mean like a burglar?!" Finland said, panic rising in his voice, Sweden placed a gentle hand over Finland's shoulder for comfort.

"What ever, I bet we can kick that guy out of here, right guys?" Denmark said.

"It's not a burglar, it's something magic," Norway said, he reaches for his house key and unlocks the door.

"That's what your on about, I thought it was something serious," Iceland said, Norway didn't mind the others for not seeing what he sees, but this is one of those moments where he feels frustrated at what they cannot sense, especially one that involves magic.

"It is serious, now shut up and search the house with your guard up," Norway said as he enters, the other Nordics looked at each other and just shrugged, deciding to follow through what Norway wants them to, when in reality they thought that they should take him to a psychiatrist like they did last time, it was Denmark's idea and Norway hadn't stopped choking him because of that for the whole day, it was a miracle how the Danish is still alive.

The Nordics split up with one member each looking through different rooms, Iceland, Finland and Sweden checking the first floor while Norway and Denmark checked the second floor, Denmark went to the bathroom for no other purposes but to use it while Norway follows where the sense of Magic is strongest at.

The presence of magic was drawing nearer to his senses which led him walking down the hallway and to the door that leads to his bedroom, Norway stared at the doorknob before reaching out to it, turning it and entering his bedroom.

There lies something imprinted on the floor, a circle painted in red with symbols inside is right in front of where his bed is, shattered glass from the broken through window scattered the floor letting in more light from the moon the shone over the circle. Norway walked closer to it and knelt on one knee, it doesn't take much thought to know for sure that what lies there in front of him is a Summoning Circle, only now the question is asked, why is it here? Norway is positive that he had never made this, so then who did?

As he ponders, he thought back to what he saw when he was driving, a bright light that looked like it was heading to the Nordics house, if this is that same light then some sort of magic gone wrong had occurred and for some reason it had to crash through his window and make a mess, he might give a call to his club members of the Magic Club such as England or Romania and asked if they have anything to do with it, and also have them pay for a new window.

Norway had his hand hovering over the Summoning Circle, already sensing its magic is still active, he felt the urge to touch the red paint but thought against it, he was unfamiliar to this kind of Summoning Spell and thought it to be reckless to just touch it, for all he knows it could be a trap that could be triggered by his magic.

With that thought stuck to his head, Norway went against the idea of touching the circle just for closer inspection.

"Hey Norge, you found something?" The Dane walks into his room and grabbed Norway by the shoulder, unintentionally, he lightly pushed Norway and thus making his hand touch the surface of the Summoning Circle.

 _"I swear, I am going to kill that Dane."_

And just like what Norway theorized, the Summoning Circle reacted but not due to the fact that he has magic, but the fact that someone had touched it, bright light shone as a gust of wind surrounded the circle.

"WHOA, GUYS!" Denmark called the others who upon hearing his call, Iceland, Finland, and Sweden ran upstairs and were taken aback by the sudden brightness coming from the room.

"Get back," Norway said sternly, even in a situation like this, rarely did he ever try to break his stoic features, he was so focus on the active Summoning Circle that he ignored the burning feeling on the back of his hand.

The Nordics stepped out of the room but Norway stayed inside, feeling more magic than before, he prepared himself to fight whatever demon or monster that is summoned with a few strong spells in mind, but when the light died down, his eyes widen, breaking his stoic expression, from all the monsters that could of been summoned, the last thing he expected to be summoned was a woman.

The woman wore a black and purple cloak with a purple dress underneath, wearing black shoes, and with a black hood that covers her eyes.

Only one word pops up in the mind of the Norwegian who upon seeing the woman's appearance has remind him of the Fairytales he's read.

 _"A Witch."_

Norway stood his ground and was ready for an epic battle against another magic user, to which he's pretty confident that he's the better man in magic, when the woman spoke, letting Norway to hear the sweet sound coming from the woman's voice.

"I ask you, are you my Master?"

* * *

 **"Fate-Alia." brought to you by Chibi Archer**


	9. The Caster and The Nordics

**"Fate-alia." brought to you by Chibi Norway.**

* * *

Norway stares with caution and also confusion at the woman in front of him, her hood shielding the top half of her face making it impossible for Norway see her eyes, but he could tell that the woman is able to see him just fine.

There was no doubt that this woman has powerful magic, making Norway tense and a few strong spells already in mind along with the summoning of his troll, his first action however, is to settle his confusion down, starting with what the woman just asked.

"Master?" Norway said, "I didn't summon you."

The Caster, Medea, tilted her head in confusion, "No?" How strange, perhaps someone else did, it would make sense since she doesn't feel this connection like how a Servant can feel with his or her Master, but looking around the room she's in, no one else is around, only her and the Norwegian in front of her.

"Well someone did, I would not be here at all if there is no Master," the Caster said as she turns her head to look at the bedroom some more, "Strange, who is it that summoned me?"

Norway blinked in taking notice that the Medea seem just as confused as he is, "I may have a few guesses," mainly thinking about England, "But first, who are you?"

Medea turns back to look at Norway again, "I am of the Caster Class Servant, and as such, please call me Caster."

"I asked for a name, not a class," Norway said rather bluntly.

"I'm afraid I cannot just give you my name if you are not my Master, it's for my own protection," Medea explained, she saw the Norwegian's eyes narrowed and it was then did she realized that this man carries a great amount of Mana within him, all just by looking into his emotionless yet somehow endearing violet shade of eyes.

A creaking sound from behind the Norwegian caught Caster's attention and so she looked beside him, making eye contact with four different pairs of eyes who upon seeing her look at them they widen, just as she saw the rest of the Nordics she also caught sight of the Norwegian's back hand and she smiled in seeing the Command Seals there.

"Ah, there's the proof that you are my Master after all," Medea pointed at Norway's hand, the Norwegian looks down to where she was pointing at and although it wasn't shown in his face, Norway is surprise to see the Command Seals.

"What is this?" It was obviously something magic, but Norway has never seen this kind of symbol before, it must have happened when he touched the Summoning Circle (Thanks to a certain loud Dane), with something so new to him, Norway can't decide if he should be irritated or excited.

"Those are called the Command Seals," Medea slowly reached out and gently grabbed on to Norway's hand that has the Command Seals, "They are what entitles you as my Master, to command me. As a Servant, I am to follow through whatever you say, you are however only able to use them three times," when she gets a closer view of the Command Seals, her smile dropped when she saw a Norwegian flag on her Master's hand, it was strange to her for the Command Seals to involve a certain flag, she wonders why.

Norway studied the Command Seals on his backhand, having irritation and excitement mix in him before realizing that the Caster is still holding his hand, he quickly pulled his hand away and stuffed it into his pocket, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"So, my own Servant," Norway said.

"Uh, hey, Lukas?" Iceland spoke up, "Aren't you going to introduce us to her?"

Norway looks back at the rest of the Nordics who were still outside of the room and now just peeking their heads in to see the woman more clearly before looking back to Medea to confirm something.

"Just to be clear," Norway said to Medea, "You won't attack unless I tell you to."

The Caster nodded, "Unless you are in any danger, I will stand by, if they are your allies, then there is no reason for me to act."

Norway's eyes softened in satisfaction and so looked back at the rest of the Nordics, "Alright, you can come in now."

Medea watches as new people enters the bedroom, the first one that came in was a man with some similarities to her Master but with paler hair color and blue eyes, the next a man with blonde combed spiky hair to the side and wearing a black tie, then there was a young man with blonde hair and brown eyes, and last, a man with blue eyes that fit with his icy glare and is also by far the tallest one out of all of them.

"So," the Finnish began, "Who are you?"

Medea gave a greeting smile, "I am Medea, but you may also address me as Caster."

"Well hello there Medea!" Denmark said with a smile, he shoved Norway away and grabbed Medea's hand, shaking it, "I'm Mathias, and you are in the presence of the King of Northern Europe, my lady," Denmark finished with a wink, bringing Medea's hand closer to his lips, Medea's smile faltered at his flirtatious act and also him sounding a bit too loud for her liking.

Norway grabbed Denmark's shirt collar and pulled him away out of annoyance over the Dane who was about to kiss Medea's hand, letting Iceland the next one to greet her, "My name's Emil."

Finland came beside Iceland, "My name's Tino, I got to admit, this is not the kind of greeting I prefer with a stranger appearing out of nowhere, but it's nice to meet you anyway," Finland said admittedly.

Medea smiled at the Iceman and the Friendly Finnish before setting her eyes upon-or rather, looking up-at the tallest man among the men, Sweden simply glared at her, to her it was a glare, but it was simply a curious look of the Swedish.

It was Finland who introduced Sweden since the Swedish is a man of few words, "And this is Berwald."

Medea nodded at the Swedish in greeting and Sweden simply grunted in response, she then looks at the last man who she first made eye-contact when she was summoned, the man she hears Emil call Lukas, her Master.

"And you Master?" Medea said to Norway, "Might I hear what your name is?" she asked in case if Lukas is only what his friends call him.

Norway studied Medea for a bit, he was relieved to hear that the Nordics used their human names, even when facing a surprising situation like this, they can't just simply give away their nation identity to a stranger, especially when the stranger is summoned by someone who's not Norway.

"You can call me Lukas."

"Lukas," Medea repeated to ensure that she will not forget that name, and what a soothing name she found it to be, "I look forward in working beside you in the Holy Grail War, Lukas."

For the first time in Medea's view, she watches as the supposed reticent man's expression broke into suprise, which made her confused, what could make her Master look so shock?

"You know about the war?" he asked.

Well, that's certainly wasn't what Medea thought she would be asked, she then recalled what the Norwegian had just said before, how he wasn't the one who summoned her, yet it is shown on his back hand that he is indeed her Master, was it the Grail who summoned her for Lukas then? That's quite a change.

"Of course," Medea said, "It is the reason why I am here, whether you summoned me or not, you are my Master, and as your Servant, it is my duty to participate in this war for you."

Norway's expression broke even more though in another's perspective it's hard to tell, the other Nordics however showed more reaction than he did.

"Really?! You're here to help Nor-I mean, Lukas, fight in this war?" Finland asked.

"But a little lady like you wouldn't stand a chance against the other Nat-OW!" Norway quickly jabbed Denmark on the side to silence him from using the word "Nation".

"What I was about to say, is that you'll be up against pretty strong guys in this war, a lady like you should instead have a knight come and protect you, like the King right here!" Denmark pointed at himself.

Medea is beginning to like the Dane a little less now.

"Um, Ms. Medea?" Finland spoke up, gaining Medea's attention, "Maybe you could explain to us how you're related to the war downstairs, we were planning to have dinner, why don't you join us?"

Now it was Medea's turn to be surprise. She would understand this to be a reasonable act just so she could explain in more details to all of them, but to be offered food as well? She honestly didn't expect that.

"Sounds like a good idea," Iceland said, with Denmark agreeing as well, Sweden remained silent but that's not to say that he opposed the idea, he's fine with it and the Nordics were able to catch that with Finland asking him and the Swedish just shrugging in response.

"What do you say Norge?" Denmark asked Norway.

Norway looked down in thought before looking back at Medea, "It's better than just standing here," Norway said before heading to the door, followed by the other nations and lastly Medea, her thoughts over the Nordics so far are that they seem like interesting people.

They all headed downstairs, with Iceland saying that this is Norway's house and that they were all here to hang out, Medea asked where they are lived and her interest in all of them grew when she found out that they all came from different countries, with one from Sweden, one from Iceland, one from Finland and one from Denmark, she took note that they are all in Norway right now which is Lukas's home which only surprised her more.

Not because of where she is, but how she doesn't know the language of this country. This is only a surprise to her because when a Servant is summoned, no matter where they maybe, a Servant is able to instantly learn the language of the country they were summoned in, but she knew nothing of the language, has something occurred during the Summoning?

If only she knew.

Medea followed the Nordics into a kitchen, a table large enough for all five of them to sit around in including Medea, Denmark pulled put a chair just for Medea and(with no one able to look through her hood)the Caster rolled her eyes over the gesture, already taking note that the Dane is the flirty type with a big ego.

She did however find the act flattering though and so took the seat anyway, after all, she never was treated this way before. Norway sat on her right while the Dane pulled a seat and sat on her left, Iceland sat next to Denmark, and Sweden just went to help Finland by making dinner himself with Finland giving everyone a glass of water.

"This would be a good time for you to explain about how you are related to the war that's coming," Norway said to Medea.

Medea nodded, "Indeed, then I shall explain it to all of you in more details..." And so the Caster began explaining the whole concept of the Holy Grail War, about how there are seven Mages with each a Servant to fight in this war, how the Command Seals works, how the Servants who are summoned are reincarnated souls who's past life they are known greatly either as a hero or villain from then and even in this age, and how the pair, Master and Servant, who remains standing will win the Grail, and each will have a wish of their own.

By the time she finished her explanation, she is either met with a gaping Dane who has water spilling from the glass cup he at first attended to drink out of, widen eyes from Norway and Sweden, and stunned expressions from Iceland and Finland.

The Norwegian's shock dimmed when he realize that Denmark is spilling water on his dining room floor, "The air isn't going to drink for you, Mathias," Norway's comment snapped Denmark out of his stunned state and cursed when he realized that he spilled water on his pants, Medea ended up chuckling at Norway's comment.

"A battle to the death, I don't think I like the sound of that," Finland said.

"Yeah, and we can't die," Denmark began as he grabbed a couple of napkins and started drying his pants off, "We're Na-" Norway stopped Denmark from saying any further by pulling his tie and silencing him.

"We are very important people he was about to say," Norway said, he released the tie, letting Denmark to breathe again.

Medea wasn't able to ask what Lukas meant in being "Important people" when Emil spoke.

"So, you're here to help Nor-I mean, Lukas, to win the Grail?" He asked.

Medea nodded, "It is my role to protect my Master and ensure victory in the war."

"But why him though?" Denmark asked while rubbing his neck.

"I'm not sure why, the Grail is the one who decides who would participate, and while being summoned in this manner is new for me, it doesn't change the fact that you have been chosen Lukas, the Grail must have summoned me to be your Servant, and because of that you have must participate in the war, or else they would be the one who will come after us."

Norway looks to his hand once more, all this talk of fighting in a war with summoned spirits reminds him of the time he and the other members of the Magic Club played a board game, with the added spice in summoning real monsters.

"But do not worry Master, as your Servant, I will prevent any harm that comes to you, all that I ask is that you have faith in me and I promise you, the Grail will be ours."

Norway looked up to Medea, wondering if she had a reason to desire the Grail when much to everyone's surprise, Sweden spoke.

"So Magic is real then?"

Medea flinched in hearing the Swedish talk for the first time but then tilted her head in confusion over the strange question, which actually sounded more like mumbling to her.

"Told you," Norway said as he drank his glass of water.

"Wow, sorry Lukas, I guess this whole time we were wrong about there not being Magic," Iceland apologized.

If Medea didn't have her hood, the Nordics would have seen her eyes widen, "You mean none of you are aware of the existence of magic?" How shocking, for her Master to be a Magi herself, and seeing as how close the Nordics are together, how is it that they were ignorant to Mana or Magic as they call it?

"Well Norway-I mean Lukas!" Finland quickly said, "Always talks to the air, so we just assume he's a very imaginative guy."

Medea looked towards the glass full of water thoughtfully, "I see, perhaps I should make a demonstration to the existence of magic."

Norway perked his head up with interest but soon frown in suspicion, "What are you going to do?"

Medea waved her hand in reassurance, "It won't be dangerous, you have my word that it will be a small one."

Norway did wanted to see what power this woman has for himself and would love to see the reactions everyone makes when she does show them, but letting a stranger do magic inside his home, Norway isn't too sure.

"Come on Norge, let her show it, I want to see it for myself," Denmark said.

"Yeah, I always wanted to see what real Magic is like, I mean my kind of magic is more closer to Miracles than it is Magic," Finland said, Medea made a note to ask him later in what he meant.

"What do you think Sve, you want to see her try to do something?" Denmark asked Sweden.

For a moment, Sweden just stared before shrugging, showing that he doesn't mind to see it as well, Iceland also said that he wants to see it too. Well isn't this annoying to Norway, how come everyone wants to see her, a stranger, do magic and not ask him?

He was out of his thoughts when Medea looks back at him, "And you Master? Do I have your permission for me to reveal my power?"

Seeing that most of the Nordics wants to see magic at it works and with Norway being curious as well, he looked at Medea and nodded in approval.

"Alright," Norway said, "As long as its safe, you can show it to us."

Medea smiled and with a nod, she gets up from her seat and raises her hand over the center of the table, without uttering a single chant, light envelope in her hand making the Nordics stare at it with interest or in awe, a sudden flash appeared from her hand that made the Nordics shut their eyes save for Norway who is used to magic that involves bright things like this, the flash dimmed and when it did, eyes that were closed now open and a few men gasped in amazement.

There at the center of the table is a large crystal, with many pointy edges that twinkled in the light, Iceland and Finland jaws were dropped, Sweden's eyes were widen, and Norway had the same reaction as Sweden but instead of being shock, he was impressed.

Medea couldn't help but chuckled at everyone's reaction, she even felt pleased with herself to see the emptiness in her Master's eyes shine.

"That's amazing!" Finland said.

"No way, you actually did that?!" Iceland said.

Sweden walked closer to the crystal, adjusting his glasses to make sure if he's seeing right, which he is, it was no illusion, there is indeed a large crystal sitting there at the table.

Medea turned her head to her Master, "I take it that you are impressed, Master?"

Norway blinked at Medea's comment and faces away from, slightly blushing that Medea could tell what his reaction.

"It's not bad," Norway simply said, suddenly feeling shy, he is however glad to see the other Nordics finally able to see real Magic, and admittedly, Medea has done something Norway couldn't do that involves less than a minute, to cast something like a large crystal while it takes at least a few hours for Norway to do this, he may never say it out loud, but Medea seem to surpass all the Casters he knew. Does she surpass Romania? Sure. Does she surpass England? That's hard to tell.

Does she surpass even Norway? Well he's going have to challenge Medea to prove that he is the best, nothing wrong with a little rivalry going on.

"Cute and Magical, my kind of girl!" Denmark said as he wrapped his arm around Medea who was surprised by the contact, "You have amazed the King like no one else!"

Medea blushed at how close her face is against the Dane and attempted to squirm her way out of the Danish's arm.

"Got to admit though, never thought I would meet a cute witch that's good."

Medea's blush vanished and gritted her teeth in anger, it didn't matter if the Dane called her "cute" or "good", she **despised** being called witch, why is it that everywhere she goes she's constantly called a witch?

The sounds of someone choking caught Medea's attention, she realized that the Dane's arm was off of her, she watches in surprise to see her Master pull the Dane's tie, somehow choking him, what caught her eye however, is the fact that her Master, the one she thought of as a reticent person, has a frown upon him.

"That was uncalled for," Norway said, his tone suddenly darker, surprising everyone including Medea, "Apologize."

Denmark could only muster strangling noises, "Apologize," Norway repeated, pulling Denmark's tie even more, Denmark glared at Norway as if to say 'How can I say anything if your strangling me?!'

Norway didn't care, he just kept pulling it until Denmark could say something that sounds like he's apologizing, so the Dane look over to Medea and try to apologize.

"Ach-Sarr-Ee!"

Medea didn't hear Denmark apologize clearly but she can see in his eyes that he's pleading for her to say she forgives him, since the Dane is already getting what she consider punishment, she decided to be merciful to the Dane. At least, she will be in the next half minute until the Dane turns blue in the face and with his fist clench started banging on the table, repeatedly apologizing in an unclear tone.

"Alright, I'll forgive you just this once."

Norway released Denmark's tie, allowing the Dane to breath again.

"Sorry about him," Norway said to Medea, "He has a condition called "Being an Idiot Dane."

Medea smiled at Norway, "It's fine, as long as he never calls me that again."

The rest of the nations were surprise to see Norway defending this stranger, was it the fact that she's a believer in magic like him? By that fact, the two would of been considered friends already.

It wasn't just that though, Norway saw how being called a "witch" offended Medea, and seeing as how it is rude to be called that by the Dane, especially when she's acting nothing at all like how a witch should act, Norway reacted. Now that he knows that calling Medea a witch offended her, that only means that she isn't a witch, just a Spell Caster.

After Denmark had his breathing in a steadier pace, Finland thought a topic would be able to forget the tense vibe that just happened.

"So, Medea, do you think you could tell us about yourself?" Finland asked as Sweden got up to check up on dinner.

Medea simply stared at him in questioning, honestly, its one surprise after another.

"You wish to know more about me?" She said, maybe they meant on what her abilities are, its only a shock that they didn't ask her what her Noble Phantasm is first, then again, they are still new to the Holy Grail War, she may need to discuss her Master over it some other time.

"Yeah like, where do you live?" Iceland asked.

"Or if you have a family?" Finland also asked.

"I would like to know where you studied Magic," said Norway, Medea didn't think she would actually have questions over her own life story, she's actually quite flattered of their curiosity over her.

"Or maybe if you would like to go out with me?" Denmark said with a wink, Medea flinched at the sudden question come from the Dane, but remembering what he just called her, despite having the appropriate punishment, she simply looked away, shunning him, the Dane looking hurt over the action.

"Hey come on, I said I was sorry!" Denmark said.

"So I've heard, but its not that, you're just simply not my type," Medea said, earning a gasp from the Dane, like his ego had just been stabbed.

"You and I will get along just fine," Norway said, Medea saw a smile form on the Norwegian's lips and she slightly blushed at the sight of it. Reticent men she likes, men that shows a smile you never would expect to see, goodness does that make her heart flutter.

It seems the Caster has quite the interest in the Norwegian.

Before Medea would answer any of the question that she had been asked, with her answer clearly given to the Dane, the doorbell rung and the Swedish went to answer for the Norwegian with Finland the one to check on dinner.

"Now who could be here at this hour?" Norway wondered, looking out the doorway Sweden just went through.

"So Medea, where are you from," Iceland brought the topic up again.

"Well, my home is in Greece," Medea answered.

At this, the Norwegian, the Iceman, and the Dane perked their head up with interest, so she's Greece's citizen they all thought to themselves. Norway in particular had an idea to ask Greece if he knew any Medea in his country, Medea did mentioned that she is a reincarnated figure, she might be someone famous in the Greek Mythology, which the sleepy nation should be an expert in knowing.

It was only a few minutes later of Iceland asking Medea other questions and Denmark constantly trying to ask her out and each attempt a failure, a little boy suddenly appeared and ran across to the kitchen, the boy then hugged the surprised Finish man.

"Sealan-I mean, Peter, what are you doing here?!" By now Finland's wondering if its even necessary to keep their nation identity hidden from Medea any longer.

"I came here to ask if you guys want to form an alliance with me!" Sealand said, Sweden came into view when Sealand released his hold of Finland.

"I went to your other houses but you weren't there, so I kept searching and that's how I end up here, oh yeah, hey Iceland!" Sealand called out to the Iceman, "I went inside your house and look who I brought along!" the little nation pointed out to the door way and what came flying through is a puffin, landing on Iceland's shoulder.

"Oh, you brought Mr. Puffin!" Iceland said happily, he turns to Medea to show her his animal friend, "This is Mr. Puffin, I left him at home since he's able to take care of himself, Mr. Puffin, say hello to a new friend of ours."

Medea flinched at the sudden proclamation Iceland just made. A new Friend? Medea can't recall ever having a friend before, or even be called as one. A faint blush appeared on her cheek as she stares at the bird in front of her face.

Iceland caught her startled expression, at least, from what he can tell in the opening of Medea's hood, "Are you alright Medea?"

Medea nodded her head, "Yes, I'm fine," she looks at the puffin, a smile is shown on her, "Hello there."

The puffin seem to only eyed the Caster suspiciously but Medea didn't really paid much attention to it as she still is thinking over the fact that the Iceman just called her a friend.

"Hey, how come you brought a human here?!" Sealand said, "I thought you guys said that we're supposed to keep our Nation identities a secret!" Sweden brought his hand over Sealand's mouth but it was too late, Medea heard it all, and my oh my is she confused.

"Nations?" Medea heard, everyone-save for Norway-flinched in hearing that Medea had indeed heard.

"Oh, don't mind him, we're not really nations, Sealand-I mean Peter, is just a really imaginative child, isn't that right Sweden-I MEAN BERWALD!" Finland said out of panic.

"Finland meant to say Berwald, not Sweden!" Iceland nervously chuckled.

"And Iceland didn't just call Tino Finland, AND I DIDN'T JUST CALL ICELAND ICELAND!" Denmark said.

"DENMARK, you just called Emil Iceland!" Finland said.

"My name's not Denmark, it's the King of Northern Europe!" Denmark defended.

"You just called each other nations," Sweden pointed out, the three nations panicked and before they could say anything that is an attempt to fix their mistake, Sweden sighed, "Oh well, it's not like there's a point to keep it hidden anymore, she's going to be fighting for Norway so we might as well just tell her."

Finland, Iceland, and Denmark stared in shock at Sweden before looking at Norway who remained calm, "I agree," Norway said.

"I...Might I know what is going on, and why is it that you all call each other by the names of countries?" Medea questioned.

"It's because we are countries," Norway said rather bluntly.

"N-Norway, Sweden..." Finland began but Sweden placed a hand over his shoulder to prevent Finland from trying to stop them.

"If Medea is going to be by my side for the war," Norway began, "It'll only make sense to just tell her just so she can understand how important this war really is," he looks back at the stunned Caster, "So its just as I said, we're Nations, I am Norway," he pointed at the Finnish, "That's Finland," he then pointed at the Dane, "The loud and annoying one is Denmark."

"Hey! I didn't hear a 'King' in there!" Said Denmark.

Norway just ignored him and went on to point at the Iceman, "That's Iceland, he likes to call me Big Brother."

"I do not!" Iceland argued, again, Norway just bypass the argument and went on to Sweden.

"That's Sweden," Norway introduced for the Swedish, the Swddish just grunted in response, Norway then finally went to the last Nation which is the young boy, "And that's Sealand."

At the call of his name, Sealand approached the still stunned Medea, "Hello miss, you don't seem too bad, I'm Sealand and one day I'm going to be a big country!"

Medea stared in awe at the people around her. Nations in the form of humans, what a strange world indeed, she looks back down at Sealand and gave an amused smile to see the small Nation talking on about wanting to be big enough to beat the "Jerk with the Bushy Eyebrows."

"Nations, you are all Nations?" Medea said, some of the Nordics looked among each other before looking back at her and giving a nod, "I never knew..." By that she means that she has not been given this information during her summoning.

"No one is supposed to know, except for our bosses and other important people," Norway said, "And it's best that we keep it that way, or we'll be facing the consequences, as if we haven't had enough problems around the world already."

Medea nodded, "I understand, you have my word that your true identity will remain hidden."

"Good," Norway said before turning his attention to Sealand, "Now I believe Sweden and Finland has some family matters to attend to?"

"Oh, right!" Finland said, turning his head to Sealand, "What are you doing here, Sealand?"

"I told you didn't I, I'm here to have you and papa be in an alliance with me!" Sealand explained.

"You mean you want to participate in the war?" Sealand nodded to Finland's question.

"What do you say, together, we can beat that Jerk England and all the other nations!" Sealand said, already excited to hear what his answer will be, unlike him though, Finland didn't share his excitement, he's instead worry.

"Oh Sealand, you're far too young to join the war, this is a matter for grown ups, Sweden talk to him," Finland asked the Swedish for support, Sweden just stared at Sealand for a few seconds before responding.

"Listen to what your mother says."

"Sweden, I'm not sure if that's helping," Finland said as his sweat dropped.

Medea tilted her head in confusion, catching Sweden calling Finland "mother" despite clearly being a young man, or maybe an older man since he is a Nation and should be older than any human being, "Mother?"

Sweden nodded, "Finland's my wife."

"Stop telling people that!" Finland said before turning his attention back to Sealand.

"Sealand, you can't join the war, and that's final," Finland said as if putting his foot down.

"Aw, no fair, you're just saying that because you don't think I'm strong enough to join any war, I may be small but I got a big heart I tell you!" Sealand argued.

"I know you got a big heart, but still, you're not participating the war," Finland said.

"Fine! If you won't join me, I'll just beat everyone by myself!" Sealand's yelling shocked Finland and Sweden and without another word, Sealand ran out of the kitchen.

"Peter!" Finland ran after Sealand with Sweden following behind, an awkward silence took place after the three nations left, leaving Medea to question her Master.

"Is there really a boundary depending how old a nation is?" she asked.

"It's more about how strong that nation is, Sealand is still just a boy in nation terms, it's best that he stays out of this, he's not ready to pay the price in being thrown into war," Norway answered, Medea nodded in understanding, thinking over how old these people really are, they must have seen many awful things, and being in many wars is one thing.

But only a minute passed, and Sealand is suddenly back with Finland's hand over his shoulder and Sweden's hand over his head.

"It's too dark outside, so I'm going to be staying here," Sealand said with his arms crossed, in other words, it's a bit too scary to go out right now. Finland cleared his throat, signaling Sealand to say else and so the small nation did.

"If that's all right with Norway, can I stay here?"

Medea just had to grin at how adorable this child is, he most certainly isn't ready to face war indeed.

"It's fine," Norway said.

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Iceland began, Medea turned around to see what the Iceman is doing and became curious as she saw him carry a globe of the wolf that is Earth.

"You want to see where I am Medea?" He asked.

Medea looked over to Norway for confirmation and the Norwegian just nodded, she walks towards Iceland and looks over the globe.

"This is where you are, or rather, who you are, yes?" Medea pointed at the snowy land that fits its name Iceland.

"Yeah, I look so cute right?"

"Ha, but it's not as awesome as mine!" Medea softly groaned at the hearing of the loud Dane, Denmark spun the glob around and stopped it by pressing his finger against it, hitting dead mark on his land.

"Mine's a lot bigger than this guy, he would even call me Big Brother just cause it feels right!" Denmark swore.

"Don't you dare tell her lies!" Iceland warned.

"That's right," Norway agreed with Iceland, "It's only me that he calls Big Brother."

"No I don't!" Iceland argued, he took a deep breath as tried to forget the Norwegian by having a chat with Medea.

Norway stares as the two converses with Denmark occasionally joining the conversation, though it seem to annoyed Medea, she seem to bare with it since Iceland is there. Norway has to admit that Medea seems friendly enough, she might just be a sorceress rather than a witch, he only thought of her as one because of how she's dressed, but seeing as how she's acting far from a witch, he's starting to rethink that. Still, Norway knows nothing about Medea, so he can't completely trust her or even begin to until he knows for certain who this Caster is, especially when her name sounds so familiar.

 _"I better keep an eye on her."_

* * *

Japan reached his island just when the sun is beginning to set, he had a chat with his boss which led to the conclusion in letting Japan himself to decide what to do, and it was pretty simple.

Refrain from entering the war.

Japan just has no desire for the grail, but if Germany wishes for Japan's assistance, he will do it, just like old times, sure there were dark moments.

Really. _Really_. Dark moments.

But there were good memories too, Japan honestly wouldn't mind forming an alliance with Germany and Italy in the Holy Grail War, he should go a call Germany to see if he needs any assistance.

But first, he must go shopping, the latest new chapter of a popular Manga just got out today.

So Japan went to the nearest book shop where they sell Mangas and purchased the latest issue, his citizens recognizing him as Kiku Honda and having a small chat with him before leaving the store, as Japan made his way to his house, his mind went back to what happened at the meeting and of the Holy Grail.

The Holy Grail, and a war fighting over it. This all sounded very familiar to him, wasn't there a series based on this?

Japan continues to try to figure out where he has heard of the concept of the Holy Grail War until he has reached his home, the sky already dark as the full moon lit the night away, unlocking and opening the front door, he enters his home and sets his bought items on the small table that's in front of the tv with stacks of anime movies on the side.

Japan then went to his bedroom to change into new clothes which is a red and white zip up sweater and matching pants, he stayed inside just to relax a little, but the familiarity of the Holy Grail War is just bugging him too much, so believing that he might have heard it somewhere, Japan went to another room which has a collection of Mangas inside, from the popular classic Naruto to the next new Mangas like Overlord, all the Mangas in bookshelves. He searches through all the sections of Mangas in their respected series until one section caught his eye in the far corner, he walks towards it and gasped when he read the title of the Manga series that just recently released a reboot Anime.

Fate/Stay Night.

"That's right," Japan said, his memory finally coming to him, "This is just like-"

A sound of something making an impact outside reached the Nation's ears, the whole room shook and the lights flickered, Japan didn't expect such a disruption and so dropped the Manga, forgetting it as he wonders what on earth that sound was, it wasn't an earthquake that he can tell, so what was it then?

Japan left his Manga collection room and picked up his katana sitting on the side, he slowly walks towards to where he heard the impact from which is at his backyard, out of caution, he pulled his katana out of its sheathe and slide open the door with its paper windows, stepping out into the cool night of his backyard.

Right there in his view, laying upon the dirt, a large strange looking circle is there, with many symbols inside it, did England do this?

Still out of caution, he approached the circle with his katana still in his hands, seeing as nothing popped out just yet, Japan knelt down for a closer look at the circle, his eyes scanning across the circle. Just as he inspects it, his cat, Japancat, came out of the house and approached his owner.

"Meow?" The cat asked, titling it's head in questioning over what is in front of Japan.

"I'm not sure Japancat, I better give a call to England to see if this is his doing, not that I'm angry or anything," Japan reaches his hand out to the circle, "But this really doesn't look well on my backyard, what is this anyway?"

For a more closer inspection, he touched the circle and instantly regretted it, a voltage is felt in his hand as sparks surrounds it, Japan pulled his hand back and grabbed it with his other hand, dropping his katana in doing so. A burning sensation is felt on the back of his hand, but that's not the end of it, light sprouted out of the circle, forcing Japan and Japancat to jump back, the Japanese Nation got a hold of his katana again and readied the weapon for a fight and Japancat readied his claws to attack as well.

The blinding light did not make Japan falter, however, when the light died down, he flinched in surprise to see a person standing there on top of the circle.

The person was a man, with long indigo hair tied up and into a ponytail, his clothing Japan instantly knew as a light purple colored kimono, one that a samurai would wear, and his theory of this new man being a samurai is proven true when Japan sees the man handling in one hand a long bladed katana.

The man's eyes open, his eyes that matched his hair met with brown eyes of the Japanese Nation that were empty yet with a hint of confusion in them, of course to the indigo hair man, a samurai such as he knows when he is met with another samurai despite the odd clothing of a red and white sweater and pants.

"I ask you," the samurai said to the man before him while also strangely feeling this homelike aura surrounding the Japanese man, "Are you my Master?"

* * *

 **"Fate-alia." - Chibi Medea**


	10. Two Samurais Under The Moonlight

**"Fate-alia"- Chibi Japan**

* * *

In Japan's living room, two men sat on the floor, a small square shaped table separates them, and two cups of tea were placed on said table, one cup for the Nation and the other for the Samurai in front of him who just a moment ago had appeared from the Summoning Circle, and not just any samurai, but a character from the Anime series Japan is very familiar with. Fate/Stay Night. Despite Japan showing no expression, inside he is still in shock to meet an Anime Character in the flesh, an extremely rare opportunity that would make any of his citizens most likely go still shock or be in awe(A calmer way in saying "Fan-girling"), especially if they are a fan of the Fate Series.

However, the truth of this samurai being that same samurai from the Fate/Stay Night Series is still under question, Japan can't know for sure if this man is the real deal.

 _I should probably start asking him questions now,_ Japan thought as he studied the Samurai, _If he is who I think he is and is here for the War, then that means I have been chosen by the Holy Grail just like in the Anime, but then again he could be just some crazy guy who is very serious in playing the role as Assassin as well did he perform that very convincing trick in appearing out of nowhere._

One thing is for certain though, if this man is just some strange guy in cosplay, Japan will first take a picture with him since he is impress over how good the cosplay is before calling the police.

Japan cleared his throat, ready to begin the questioning, for a man of not many expression, he is able to tell if his own citizens is lying to him, to say that this Samurai is one of Japan's is something the Nation knows for certain.

"So then," the Nation began, "You are how you introduced yourself as Assassin, correct?"

The Samurai nodded in answering, "Might I know your true name?" Japan added.

"For my true name, I am unable to say," the Samurai said, "However, if there is a name for me to be called, Sasaki Kojirou would be the closest."

Ah. Japan thought. A fitting response, for in Fate/Stay Night, Assassin never had a true name, because as it is said in the show or in the Manga, or at least in Wikia, Assassin should never have existed, despite records of there being a Sasaki Kojirou, it is only a name that many still doubt to have ever existed, even Japan, a nation himself, can't recall ever meeting Sasaki in person, then again he has met with many Samurai's in the past and some haven't really shared their names to him, so the probability of him coming in contact with Sasaki is possible.

"I take it that you understood my response," Assassin's words brought Japan out of his thoughts, "I had thought that you would ask further but seeing as you didn't, then you know that I am not the true Sasaki Kojirou," Assassin reached for the cup of tea and rested it on one hand, "Then you know that my summoning here should not have happened."

Japan blinked in curiosity over what the indigo hair samurai's own theory in being here, so he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I am of a fictional hero, yet here I am, though I did live once, I am still just a representation of Sasaki Kojirou," the Samurai said, "So it is a surprise to me that I have been summoned, I suppose my technique may have something to do with it."

"And that technique is?" Japan questioned.

The samurai took a sip of the tea before looking back at Japan, "Before I reveal that, I must know what my own Master's name is."

Japan once again studied the Assassin before answering the question, "I am Kiku Honda."

The Samurai looked at Japan briefly before looking back at his cup, "Kiku Honda," the Samurai repeated, "Well then Kiku, in answer to your question, in life I have mastered one technique which is called _**Tsubame Gaeshi**_ or **Concealed Sword: Swallow Reversal**."

"And what kind of effect does that technique inflict?" Japan asked.

"I am able to simultaneously slice my opponents from three different angles, there is more to it if you wish to hear," The samurai said, Japan nodded and the Samurai went on to explain his technique as well does he mention his second technique. Japan has to admit that for the Samurai to be a cosplayer then he really has done his homework, after the Servant finishes his explanation of his two techniques, Japan took the time to take a drink from his cup, giving the Assassin class Servant a chance to express something to Japan who he knows to be a samurai as well.

"I admit, for a samurai like you, it is the first I've seen someone wield a katana while wearing that."

Japan looks down to his clothing which was a red and white workout sweater and matching pants before looking back up at Sasaki with a response, "Well this is the first that I have been able to meet a Samurai in a time like this," he of course had a hint of uncertainty of this Servant being the real deal, so far, the Servant is acting and even speaking genuinely enough, but it is far to soon to come to a conclusion that this is the character from the Fate Series.

"By the sound of your tone, you do not truly believe in my skills, do you?" Japan was caught off guard by the question Sasaki asked, "I'll admit, you are a hard one to read," even harder than the previous man he once saw and yet strangely cannot recall who that man was, "But I assure you my skill as a swordsman is true."

Japan looked into the eyes of the Samurai, seeing only calmness and also what seems to be...troubled? Japan overlooked that and instead thought of something that would settle his suspicions once and for all.

"Then perhaps we should test that statement," Japan said, "To see if you really are a swordsman."

The samurai was surprise to hear that from the smaller man, understanding that what Kiku is doing is challenging the Samurai, "Are you certain that you wish to do that," his answer was given when Japan stood up and in hand he has his katana.

"Yes, it matters not to me if you are the Real Sasaki or not, I just wish to confirm something," such as the possibility that this Samurai is just a lunatic that broke into his garden.

The Servant Sasaki was never one to back down from a challenge, especially when it is to test his skills, so it actually made him feel glad to hear that come from his Master, it is a strange thing however, a Master testing his Servant's skill by fighting. Such a thing could possibly never have happened, at least, that's what the Samurai believed since it would make sense, but when the Samurai first saw Kiku when he was summoned, he recognized his stance that belongs to a swordsman, admittedly, he wanted to see his Master's skills himself, and now it seems that he will get that chance.

"I should warn you, I don't go easy," The samurai warned.

"It would be rude to do so anyway," Japan said, his own samurai spirit kicking in, the indigo haired samurai grinned in seeing this side of Japan and stood up as well, his height towering Japan.

"Very well, where shall we dance this night?"

Japan led the samurai back to the backyard where the Servant first appeared, Japancat walked out of the house and sat on the sidelines, waiting for the fight to commence. The two men, Nation and Samurai, were in position ten feet apart from each other, Japan first bowed out of politeness as it is done when a fight is about to begin and the Servant did the same. When they straighten their backs, both men then raised their Katanas, Sasaki's weapon clearly outstretch Japan's but the size difference did not falter Japan's calm exterior.

It was the fall of a green leaf, touching to the dirt ground at the center between the two samurai's, that led Japan to make the first move. Sasaki was already caught off guard by the speed the seemingly human possessed and his surprise only added when their blades made contact, giving Sasaki a hint of his Master's strength. He was only caught off guard however, not backed off, with his feet still firmly placed on the ground, he returned the attack Japan inflicted against his sword with his own, and that made Japan jump back, despite only seeing the black hair man's expressionless face, Sasaki could tell that Japan was impressed from the return blow against his own katana, but its the same with him. Caught off guard, but not backing down.

The two continued to exchange blows against the other's blades, it was clear that neither of them would try to intentionally harm the other, this is only to test the other's own swordplay, and so far, Japan sees Sasaki, the man he is currently in a blade clashing tango, as a legit Samurai, its been quite a while since he felt this exhilarated, feeling a hundred years younger even.

The test was over when Japan backed off, seeing as how Sasaki isn't going to approach him but rather stay where he is to keep his defense in case Japan tries anything, Japan shows that he has seen enough of Sasaki's impressive skills by sheathing his katana, the indigo hair samurai did the same, a small smile took place in being able to fight a decent opponent so early since his summoning despite not being an official match.

"It seems that I have been honored to meet with a true Samurai," Japan said, he bowed out of politeness and also with respect, "I thank you for your time in showing me your skills."

Sasaki bowed back, "And I thank you for the same reason as well."

They both straighten back up with one question Japan has, "Kojirou-san," Japan decided to call him, even if the Servant is not THE Sasaki Kojirou, Japan cannot think of anything else to call him, "Do you think that you can show me that technique you spoke of, the Concealed Sword?"

The samurai looked to his blade, staring at it in thought before looking back in Japan, "With all do respect, I wish to only reveal the technique when I am up against the enemy, our small fight was enjoyable, but it was not an official battle, please understand that I only wish to use that technique against the other Servants, I would not use it on anything else, I've mastered it for the purpose of fighting worthy opponents, and nothing more, as it is the only thing I can call a purpose."

Japan stared at Sasaki as the samurai looked up to the full moon that glowed in white brilliance to the indigo hair man's eyes, while what the samurai had said were true, they were also words to test his own Master, if Kiku wanted it, he could use a Command Seal to force Sasaki in demonstrating his own powers, it would be by this action that Sasaki would get a glimpse of what his Master is truly like.

But to his pleasant surprise, Kiku nodded, "I understand, I shall respect your decision and will believe your words," the shorter man then started walking back to his house, "You have been saying nothing but honesty to me, and believe me that I can tell when my own children are telling me lies."

Sasaki stared curiously at Japan when he said that. Children? Was Kiku a father? That honestly surprised Sasaki since the man looked no older than in his twenties, though just by seeing those eyes of his Master, he might actually be older than how he appears to be.

Sasaki followed Japan back into the living room, the two sat back down next to the small table and enjoyed the rest of the tea that was made for the both of them, occasionally making small talks. As this goes on Japancat cautiously but also out of curiosity approaches the Samurai Servant, the Servant acknowledges the cat and stared at him wide-eyed in seeing that the cat bare resembles to his Master just by the eyes alone, he overcame his surprise and gave the cat a smile, reaching his hand out and petting the feline, Japancat at first flinched at his touch but soon after purred. Japan watches this exchange, knowing how Japancat can be with close contact much like he is, it was quite a surprise to see that Japancat has come to let this new man touch him, Sasaki must be indeed a mysterious but respectable man.

Just as it is shown in the Anime, which means that Japan does in fact have an Anime character sitting in his living room, while Japan would be more excited if he were to meet Goku in place over Sasaki, it's still an honor to talk with an Anime Character from the beautifully animated show.

But that's not the only thing, Japan has come to realize that he has been chosen as Master and is given a Servant for the purpose of fighting in this war, now logically speaking he should be questioning how something from an Anime is suddenly in real life, but for him to ask Sasaki that would mean that he has to reveal the truth of the Samurai's existence in this world, there is also the matter over the Holy Grail, if it is the same Grail as it shows in the Anime then...

Before Japan could think further on what to do right now, the Samurai Servant's words brought Japan out of his thoughts again.

"I have come to see you as someone who is worthy to be call as my Master, as well do I see you as a Samurai, but now I must ask what your true identity is."

Japan blinked, "But I have already told you."

"You have," Sasaki admitted, "But that is not your true name, now is it?" His suspicions of his Master using an alias is proven when he saw the stoic expression broke when Japan's eyes widen.

"I had a feeling that it might be the case," Sasaki said, and that feeling was not exaggerated. From the knowledge he understood as a Servant, Servants are to tell their Masters apart from sight and feeling alone, he did not experience any of this when he first made eye contact with the shorter man, but after that test over his own skills, he suddenly felt this connection to Kiku now, which is strange since a real Servant should be able to do that. But anyway, now that he felt this connection to Kiku, he has a sudden suspicion that the name Kiku told him was not a true name, it might be just intuition though.

The samurai set the cup he held back on the table, "If you would allow this Servant to settle his curiosity, might I know the true name of my Master?"

Japan studied the Samurai Servant, taking his time in thinking if it is a good idea, he wonders if the Servant would even believe him. Finally after pondering over for a bit, which in actuality Japan was simply staring at Sasaki and he doing the same, Japan has come to a conclusion.

If they are to fight in this war together, then they must know as much as possible about each other.

"Very well Kojirou-san, I shall tell you."

Sasaki listened closely, and allow the words his Master said next go through his head.

"I am called Kiku Honda to hide my true identity, and my true identity is that I am the personification of Japan, the island we are currently on now, I am a Nation."

Sasaki simply sat there, eyes widening in taking this information about his Master, of all things Sasaki could have guess who his Master really was, a Nation would never have crossed his mind, but now after thinking back in his first arrival, in meeting the eyes of the shorter man, he sensed this home like aura surrounding him, and now he knows why.

He's looking at his home that is in the form of his Master. It was quite poetic actually.

"I see, that certainly is a surprise," the Samurai Servant admits, "And I see no reason for you to lie, so I shall accept your words as true."

Japan found it surprising to hear the representation of Sasaki believe him, even using the words Japan used from after their small fight, but now he feels a little guilty, for the Samurai Servant now knows Kiku's true identity, Sasaki is still unaware of his own existence in this world, at the realization, Japan frowned.

The sudden ringing from his telephone made Japan jump in his seat, seeing that it was only the phone he relaxed.

"If you would excuse me, Kojirou-san," Japan bowed before standing up to answer the phone, he picked the phone up and pressed it to his ear.

"Moshi Moshi?" Japan said, he then hears the speaker on the other line having a familiar German accent.

" _Japan_?"

"Ah, good evening Germany-san," Japan said, "How may I help you?"

 _"Well, if you can relieve this headache I'm having it would be a start_ ," the German grumbled, " _But beside that, something happened at my place and I call to ask if something...odd happened at yours_."

Japan looks back to the Samurai Servant who is waiting patiently for Kiku before retuning his attention back to the phone, "Would this odd thing be the sudden appearance of my own Servant?"

That caught the Samurai's attention, by the sound of it, it wasn't Japan who summoned him. Very odd indeed. If it was not Japan who summoned the Samurai then who?

Japan listens as Germany sighed, _"So you have one too."_

"Do you also have a Servant Germany-san?" Japan asked.

 _"Nein, Italy, Spain and my bruder are the only ones I know who have these Servants, and if you have it, then that would mean that some of the other Nations would have one as well,"_ Germany said, _"We all witness their skills in battle, they are outstanding, just seeing it for myself, they could go up against an army, and if the others have them..."_

"Then they would most certainly change the balance on the scale in terms of winning this war," Japan said, "Germany-san, at first I wasn't quite sure where I have heard the Holy Grail War from but now I remember, if you wish to know more about it, such as its history, I be happy to come over and explain it."

 _"Well, that would be helpful, but how is it that you know the history of the Holy Grail War?"_ Germany asked.

Japan side glanced at the Samurai before looking away, "I rather not talk about it right now, it is something that would be quite...astounding."

 _"Alright, when you have the time, come over to my place, also, other then acknowledging the Servants, I've been also thinking in asking for your help in this war..."_

"Say no more, I have no desire for the wish myself, so I be happy to join forces with you," Japan said.

 _"Danke, I'll see you soon then,"_ Germany said.

"Hai, good night Germany-san," and with that, Japan ended the call before turning to face the awaiting Samurai Servant.

"You were not the one who summoned me?" Sasaki questioned.

Japan shook his head, "There is a possibility that the Holy Grail summoned you, it is after all the one who chooses the participants and does the Summoning," the Nation grabbed his chin as he frowned, "But there are so many questionable things, and what the Holy Grail has said to us is even more confusing."

After searching through his memories, Japan recalls the Holy Grail War in the series Fate/Stay Night or at least in Fate/Zero that it is a war between Seven Participants and their Seven Servants, these participants were chosen because of their relation with the families who in history were the ones who created the Holy Grail, so if this is going by the rules like in the show, then it wouldn't really matter if any of the Nations were to join the war or not if they are chosen, which only contradicts most of the things the Holy Grail has said, though arguably the Holy Grail has yet to say anything until the three days are up, and those who wish to be a part of the war will come back to that meeting and let the Holy Grail explain everything.

Oh yes, and let's also add the fact that this is all based on a Manga that is published in Japan. In other words, a story. Would England have something to do with this? He is somehow able to perform something that is not of this world, such as opening doors to other dimensions, like the ones where there are polar opposites of the Nations call 2Ps or even the opposite gender versions of them. Only now this is going as far as opening up other worlds that is out of their jurisdiction such as the Fate universe. Japan is starting to consider in calling England and ask him directly.

"There was something else," the Samurai Servant said, "You withheld something because I was in the room, what was it?"

Japan frowned slightly, not sure if he should really tell the Samurai, after all, if Japan was told that he is a character from an Anime show or at least from a comic strip, then he would most certainly be shocked and even scared.

"It sound as if you know something else about me, if it is something crucial, would it not be wiser to tell me?" The samurai suggested.

It was a sudden change of pace for Sasaki to see his Master suddenly making facial expression, well at least it shows him that Japan is not an emotionless character, but other than that, something is definitely in Japan's mind, something so troublesome that the nation in the figure of a man can't seem to look the Servant in the eyes. What was it that is causing Kiku to act so anxious around the Samurai Servant?

Was it the Samurai Servant himself?

"Am I something that has not reached your expectation?"

At this, Japan's eyes widen at Sasaki's question, "No, of course not, I believe that you are strong," Japan said before looking away, "It's just that..."

The Assassin class Servant listens closely as Japan sighed, as if coming to a decision, and finally facing the Samurai.

"There is something I have to show you."

...

Japan led the Samurai Servant to his room and then to the room where he has his collection of Mangas, a place which was big enough to be a Library on its own. The Samurai waits for Japan who was looking for something in particular while also wondering what could it be that Japan wants to show him. His Master returns to him with a book in hand and handed him the item.

"You see Kojirou-san," Japan began, "In this world, you are not just based from a fictional character, you are a fictional character from a series call Fate/Stay Night."

The Japanese Nation watches as the Samurai Servant stares at the cover of the Manga, he opens it and flipped threw its many pages with an unreadable expression. A minute has gone by and surprisingly the Servant made not much of a reaction, even when the Samurai sees the page where he first appears in the Manga he didn't even flinch, only blinked.

"I see," was the Samurai's only response.

"Are...Are you alright?" Japan asked in concern, Sasaki was caught off guard to hear Japan's asking of his own well being, his surprise dulled and it was replace with a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Even though Sasaki said that, Japan isn't really convinced, "It's just that, you don't seem so surprise to find out about this," Japan said.

"I have said it before, haven't I?" Sasaki said, "I am a representation of a fictional character, so finding out the truth of myself in this world doesn't really faze me if I was not real to begin with," Sasaki turned one page to see a familiar lion hearted knight, he grabbed his chin as he looks over the page in thought.

"Though this does make more sense to me now, I had a feeling that I was once summoned before but my memories has been hazy up until now," the Samurai closes the Manga, "After seeing this book I am able to remember everything after my first summoning, it wasn't that hard to remember anyway, considering that I spent all of my time in guarding the gate at the temple."

It's true, in every Fate scenarios, Sasaki is always seen guarding the gate and nowhere else, in the Anime and in the Manga. The Caster Class Servant had broke the rules of the Holy Grail by summoning her own Servant, this being Sasaki, and his only job given since his summoning was to simply stay in one place, this event is ridiculed in the anime show Carnival Phantasm where Sasaki is usually seen as a cut out figure. Given this thought, Japan felt really bad for how Sasaki was treated, but he was also amazed at how the Samurai Servant made no complaints over his dull role, it might have something to do with him coming across Saber.

Japan stared in confusion when the Samurai Servant gave an amused yet sad smile.

"What is it?" Japan asked.

"I've just realized something about myself," Sasaki answered, "I am a figure of a fictional figure, that is how I see myself in the world I was first summoned in, but in this world I am now a fictional figure of a fictional figure," he chuckled lightly, "A fake of a fake, do you not find it amusing?"

Japan was taken aback by Sasaki's statement, a truly sad statement yet the Servant made no intention to have it sound sad, more like he is accepting the facts. While what Sasaki said is true in some ways, Japan didn't want it to leave it like that, especially if its his own citizen saying this.

"I do not believe that is the case," Japan began, "You said it before that you have lived once, just because you are not the real Sasaki Kojirou does not mean that you are not real to begin with, you are a person, a true samurai, summoned with a body and a mind," Japan reached out and grabbed the Manga out of Sasaki's hand, "It is true that you were created as a character for this story, but seeing as you are here, drinking tea and speaking to me, then I cannot see any reason for either of us to still think of you as a fictional character anymore."

No words were spoke back, the only response was a shock expression from the Samurai Servant, such genuine words spoken in such an expressionless tone is strange to Sasaki, but those words were genuine nonetheless, and at this Sasaki smiled, no longer was this a sad smile, but a smile that showed genuine happiness.

"Your words moved me Kiku, have you ever thought of yourself as a poet?" the Samurai jested.

"I do write haikus occasionally," Japan said, "I can show them to you if you would like."

"That would be nice."

And for the rest of the evening, Japan showed the Samurai Servant all his Manga collection. Intentionally leading him away from the "erotic" section, that is until something caught Sasaki's eye and so reached out the Manga in between the two non-erotic mangas, as a result he made witness for the first time Japan's panicked expression. Though Sasaki was confused why Japan is freaking out for what ever reason, he found it entertaining to see the Japanese Nation make such an expression, he's going have quite the fun experience from this one he noted.

* * *

Switzerland just took his little sister Liechtenstein out for dinner, though he admits to her that he actually preferred Liechtenstein's homemade meal, his favorite being the sandwich because it taste like sandwich. After they had their dinner, they soon return to their home which is right on the borders of their countries, they entered their large house with Switzerland doing his best to avoid the questions Liechtenstein is asking about the war that will soon come, he did answer to her that he will not be participating in the war, after he gave his answer he saw a glimpse of relief in his sister's eyes, leading him to believe that Liechtenstein was actually worried if her brother is going to war.

Such a silly girl, to worry over Switzerland when he clearly has no interest to be in the war.

After saying goodnight to Liechtenstein, Switzerland went to bed, making a mental note for tomorrow to put up fences that were taller than the ones he currently has around the house, and soon drifted into sleep. Unaware of what is about to happen later in the night.

The Night became Morning, and Switzerland was awake, slowly getting out of bed and listening to the annoying chirping of birds out his window, he exit his bedroom in his pajamas and thought over in what to make for breakfast since it was his turn to make it.

However, just as he passed by Liechtenstein's bedroom, he heard something very odd from the other side of the door.

"Would you like some more tea Mr. Hercules?"

Switzerland flinched, his movements stilled as his mind tries to comprehend what the Swiss had just heard.

Hercules? What was the sleepy Nation doing here-wait a minute. WHAT IS THAT PERVERTED GREEK DOING IN HIS HOUSE, AND IN HIS SISTER'S BEDROOM NONETHELESS?! Switzerland wasted no time in going into his gun cabinet which is right in the hallway he's currently in and took out a shot gun, he ran back to his sister's bedroom and busted through the door.

"Damn it Greece, if you did anything to my sister I-" He stopped, the sight before him left him speechless. His sister is fine thank goodness, Liechtenstein is just pouring in some hot tea to her own cup...

And then pouring it to the second cup, the cup which is right in front of a tall, dark skin, big muscled man, with wild like black hair, wearing a steel plated skirt, and steel bracelets on both of his wrists and on his ankles. The man(which actually to Switzerland seemed more like a monster) is sitting cross legged as he waits for Liechtenstein to finish pouring the tea in his cup.

"Oh, hello Big Brother," Liechtenstein said happily when she finally acknowledge her brother is in her room, she raised her hand to the large man as if introducing him to her brother.

"This is Berserker, my new friend."

Not a second later after Liechtenstein introduced the new man that a sound of a gunshot rung through the entire house.

* * *

 **"Fate-alia" - Chibi Sasaki**


	11. An Unexpected Fate of Liechtenstein

**Thank you very much for the reviews, and as for the fun fact given by JLTD23...I HAD NO IDEA! That's a pretty cool fact.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, enjoy reading.**

 **"Fate-Alia" - Chibi Liechtenstein**

* * *

"Big Brother?"

"Yes Liechtenstein?"

"Can we come out of the closet now?"

"No."

It's been ten minutes since Switzerland first saw the Berserker Servant, right now he and Liechtenstein are currently sitting next to each other with piles of clothes all around them in a dark closet, hiding from the Berserker Servant.

Switzerland had shot that monster SIX TIMES but none of his shots seem to had any effect against the monster which baffled the Swiss. If he had looked closer though, he would have notice how with every shot the Servant took, his whole body was coated with shimmering red like a full body armor.

"But there is no reason to be afraid," Liechtenstein said, "Mr. Hercules is actually really nice."

"That's what he wants you to think," Switzerland lectured Liechtenstein, "They may act nice, but only because they want something out of you, besides, no one could ever be "nice" while looking like that, especially if they broke into your room," the Swiss repositioned himself to get a better aim for his shotgun at the door, "Also, didn't I warn you about strangers?"

"Yes you have," Liechtenstein admitted, "But Berserker isn't a stranger anymore, he's my new friend."

Switzerland frowned in confusion, "Berserker?"

"Oh yes, he also prefers to be call that too," Liechtenstein said, the Swiss gave Liechtenstein an _are you serious_ look before sighing.

"Liechtenstein, no one would be sane enough to be friends with a guy name Berserker, that's like trying to be friends with a guy name Russia," Switzerland then noticed something faintly glowing in the room and so looks down to where Liechtenstein's hand is and frowned at the sight of a strange looking tattoo.

"Liechtenstein, who told you to get a tattoo?" Who's ever name will be said by Liechtenstein will be shot the next time he sees them for somehow convincing his sweet little sister in getting a tattoo, it must of been America's idea.

"Oh, this isn't a tattoo," Liechtenstein said, "I think these are call Command Seals, Berserker can explain them to you if you would like-"

"No," Switzerland answered quickly, "We will not go see that thing." There is no way he will allow Liechtenstein to be anywhere near that monster, this he swore.

"But aren't you hungry big brother?" Liechtenstein asked, "You haven't had breakfast yet after all."

"Are you hungry?" Switzerland asked, actually considering to sneak out of the closet and get something for Liechtenstein to eat.

"No thank you, I've already ate just after me and Berserker met."

Switzerland frowned when Liechtenstein said that, "Liechtenstein, aren't you the least bit afraid of him?"

"Well, I was startled when he first appeared, but after finding out that he was just as confused as I was, I asked him for his name and after that we talked over a cup of tea all night," Liechtenstein said her story of what happened last night, that would explained why she's been yawning a few times before.

"I even told him that I'm a Nation," Liechtenstein added.

"You did what?!" Switzerland said not too loudly so that the Servant would not hear him, he said it not out of anger, just shock that Liechtenstein just revealed her nation identity to a stranger. Yes Liechtenstein said that the stranger wasn't a stranger anymore but clearly those who only just met out of the blue in someone's bedroom late at night and then have a cup of tea afterwards doesn't usually lead up to revealing a very confidential information that could endanger one's own well being!

"He told me his true name so I thought it be fair that I do the same," Liechtenstein said.

"Oh you silly girl," Switzerland sighed. What on earth is he going to do with his little sister? Clearly he needs to add more hours in homeschooling her, but then something about what Liechtenstein said hit him. "Wait, did you just say true name?"

Liechtenstein nodded, "He said that he has to be called Berserker so that he could hide his identity, just like how we hide our identities, so he's kind of like us in a way."

"What do you mean?" Switzerland questioned.

"Well, from what I understand, he's not really human, but that doesn't mean that he's dangerous, really," Liechtenstein promised.

Switzerland frowned as he took in Liechtenstein's words, including how she's defending the large man, did Switzerland perhaps jumped on the gun too quickly?

Well technically what he did was justifiable, after all, the man has trespassed his home, and in his sister's bedroom even. How could he not shoot the guy? Now if only his shots were actually affecting the damn thing.

Meanwhile, the Berserker Servant name Hercules is looking around the house, wondering where the Swiss who shot him in the face took his Master Liechtenstein to, he isn't worry about her though, his Master has told him how protective her brother the Swiss can be and that it takes time for the Swiss to warm up to new people. Getting shot in the face at first meeting however is acting a bit too protective, some might call it an exaggeration, perhaps even a clear sign that he and the Swiss would not get along as quickly as Hercules would guess, but since the Swiss is Liechtenstein's brother, Berserker won't get mad at him.

But Hercules would like to clear up some things, such as explaining (In writing) how he is no danger to them and is here to fight in the Holy Grail while also protecting his Master, and after getting to know the girl, he actually became more determine to protect her.

Such a sweet girl should never been in any war, even after Liechtenstein told him that she's a nation which is actually quite strange to him. But there was something else, something about her young appearance despite having experience in her eyes reminds him of another girl, but no matter how much he tries to remember, the image of that other girl is blurry, which frustrates him for some reason.

Just as Hercules walked pass the closet door, he stopped when he hears a faint growl from behind the closet door followed by a muffled curse, he turns around to face the door and grabs the doorknob with slow movements so that he would not break the doorknob, he turns it and opens the door.

Hercules stared into a pair of hard eyes that are right next to a pair of kinder ones, he simply stood there in silence, but the awkward silence ended when he took yet another shot to the face, but like before, they did little damage to him.

"What the hell are you?" Switzerland ask in annoyance that his shot gun did little to affect the Servant but also a slight bit curious.

"He's a Servant big brother," Liechtenstein answered her brother.

Switzerland gave Liechtenstein a confused look.

"That's what I was going to say about what he is," Liechtenstein added, "He's my Servant and my friend."

This only added more confusion to Switzerland but before he could ask any question to what Liechtenstein meant, another growl is heard, and Switzerland slightly blushed in embarrassment.

"Would you like for me to make breakfast?" Liechtenstein said as she stood up, Switzerland stopped Liechtenstein by grabbing her hand to prevent her from getting anywhere near the large man, Liechtenstein's were actually focused on the large man as if oblivious to her brother's worry of her, but really, she wants to have her brother get to know Hercules, that way he'll maybe stop shooting the Berserker Servant.

Maybe.

"You know big brother," Liechtenstein began, "It's been a while since I've made a new friend, and I don't get as many friends here."

Switzerland was surprise to hear that from his little sister.

"I know that as long as I'm with you big brother, then I know I won't be lonely," this Liechtenstein swore, "But when I met Berserker, I was happy to make a new friend," she slightly tighten her grip of Switzerland's hand and then turns around to face her brother.

"If it's allowed, may I keep the two things that I love with me, my brother and making a new friend?"

Switzerland was taken aback by Liechtenstein's asking him for permission, he looks back up at the large Servant in waiting and then back at Liechtenstein.

Unlike before when he said no to Liechtenstein in coming out of the closet, he now finds it difficult to say it again, especially when Liechtenstein hit a heart string at the mention of her love for big brother Switzerland.

The Swiss gets to his feet, his glare never softening in seeing the Servant but it did when meeting his sister's eyes again.

"...Fine."

Liechtenstein smiled wide but Switzerland still prefers her to be next to him than next to the Servant, so he pulled Liechtenstein behind him and only begins to leave the closet when the Servant took a couple of steps away from him. When the two nations were out of the closet, Switzerland looks up to the dark giant with eyes of wary.

"You have a lot of explaining to do then, who ever you are," the Swiss said to the Dark Giant, the Servant nodded in understanding and so the three of them, Nations and Servant, heads towards the Living room with the Swiss refusing to lower his gun even when sitting in a couch with the Berserker Servant sitting in a wooden chair that's crying in agony over how much the Servant weighed.

"Alright, start explaining now," the Swiss demanded.

"Oh big brother," Liechtenstein spoke up, "Hercules can't speak, so he has to draw or write on something to talk," she then got up from her seat and went for the place where they keep a pile of papers at, "I'll go get them."

And so the Swiss and the Servant were alone for a moment with Switzerland staring uneasily at the tall Servant while Hercules does the same but with no intention to make any expression just so the Swiss wouldn't feel so trigger happy again, nothing at all like his younger sister to the Greek warrior's surprise. Liechtenstein returns with a few papers and a pencil in hand and she gave them to Hercules .

"I'll go make a couple of sandwiches for you big brother," Liechtenstein said to Switzerland and then asking the Servant, "Would you like something to eat as well, Mr. Berserker?" Hercules shook his head in answering, Liechtenstein then left the room and Switzerland with the Berserker Servant were left alone again in the living room, apparently competing in a staring contest.

Hercules ends the staring contest by setting the papers down at the table in front of him, he gripped on to the pencil but not too tightly for he would break it without even trying and then waits, ready for any question Switzerland would ask of him.

"Alright," Switzerland said, "Who are you and why were you in my Sister's room?"

Hercules wrote down his answer and then handed the paper to Switzerland, Switzerland cautiously took the paper out of the Servant's large hands and read the response in a very surprisingly neat handwriting.

 _I am of the Servant Class Berserker,_ The Servant wrote, _My true identity is Hercules._

"What, like the Hero in Greece's home?" Switzerland said, before Hercules would write down in another sheet of paper, Switzerland practically shoved the paper in the Servant's hand.

"If there's more space to write in it, don't just waste another paper, ever heard of saving money?"

Hercules just blinked over the Switzerland's odd response but he did as the Swiss preferred for him to do, Hercules then decided to slid the paper towards Switzerland and the Swiss read the paper from where he is.

 _That is who I am._

Switzerland raised an eyebrow to the Servant's response, "Are you saying that you are THE Hercules?"

The Servant nodded and wrote down another response before showing it to Switzerland.

 _I have been reincarnated for the purpose to fight in the Holy Grail War._

When Switzerland read this, his eyes widen and he jerked his head up to see if the Servant was serious, which he is.

"You're here for the war?" Switzerland asked the already answered question, he only asked just to clarify if it was really true, the Servant nodded in response and Switzerland started lowering his gun, that is until he caught himself to what he was about to do and aimed his gun at the Servant again.

"Even if I believe you, that still doesn't explain why you were in my sister's bedroom," Switzerland asked in a low voice, at this moment, Liechtenstein returns with a plate full of sandwiches and sets them on the table in front of Switzerland. Switzerland grabbed one sandwich and took a bite out of it as he waits for Hercules to finish writing his response in which that the Servant has to use the back of the paper. This action has led Switzerland to truly see the man as not much of a Berserker.

When the Berserker Servant finished writing down his response, he slid the paper over to Switzerland and the Swiss read it, but what he reads shocked him so much that he gasped.

 _You're sister, Liechtenstein, has been chosen by the Holy Grail as my Master to participate in the war._

Switzerland stands to his feet, his finger itching to pull the trigger to blast the face of the Servant even if it is proven futile.

"That's not even funny, my sister and I have decided not to be in the war, and you're telling me that she's going to be in it anyway?!"

Hercules made no reaction, which only seems to anger Switzerland even more, it was only the voice of his sister that brought him out of his tempered state.

"Big brother," Liechtenstein held his shoulder, "It's not his fault, Berserker just appeared like a falling star through my window and-" Liechtenstein then yawned, forming a small tear in the corner of her eye, Switzerland noticed this and immediately he calms down, placing a hand over Liechtenstein's head.

"You really have been up all night, haven't you?" Switzerland asked, he didn't even need an answer when he saw Liechtenstein rubbing her eye that had the tear in it. It was at this moment that Switzerland had for once lowered his shot gun, "You should go back to bed," he said.

Switzerland led Liechtenstein to the stairway with a hand over her shoulder for support so that the younger nation would not end up falling out of the lack of sleep, all the while Hercules is witnessing all of this.

"But, Berserker..." Liechtenstein said tiredly, Switzerland looks back at the Servant, his gentle eyes never showing when meeting with the Servant, that is only for his sister. But if the Servant really is what his sister has told him, then he might not be the worst case of a stranger danger.

"Don't worry, I...Promise not to shoot him if you go to bed," Switzerland would never want to wake his sister up by the sound of his shotgun when she clearly needs her sleep.

"Oh, okay then," Liechtenstein then starts to walk up the stairs, "Good night then, or morning, big brother and Berserker," she said with a final yawn before leaving the sights of both the older Nation and the Berserker Servant.

Switzerland felt a nudge to his shoulder and he instantly reacted by lifting his shot gun and aimed at Hercules's face, apparently the Swiss was too focus on his sister that he didn't notice Hercules walking towards him. Switzerland then looks down to see that Hercules held out a paper, indicating that the Swiss should read it.

Switzerland took the paper and read the new words written by Hercules.

 _When I had first told her about the Grail choosing her, she first reacted into shock, a bit of fright, but then she gave a thoughtful look and soon has come to accept it, she has a brave heart indeed._

 _You have my word, that her Fate is mine, and that I will protect her._

"Now what makes you think that she's going to join the war?" Switzerland asked, he didn't ignore the oath Hercules had made to keep his sister safe, in fact, with this huge guy defending her all the time where Switzerland isn't looking, then he's actually relieved, but none of that would be necessary if Liechtenstein isn't going to be in the war in the first place.

Berserker pointed at the paper, issuing for Switzerland to keep reading which he did.

 _The Grail has chosen her, the Command Seals she has at the back of her hand is proof of it, with it she is able to command me three times with the use of no resistance from me, she must be in the war, or else there will be other Masters who will come for her._

Switzerland was about to retort that he will shoot anybody in coming close to his home, but then he thought about there being other Masters, if Liechtenstein is a Master as the Servant has said, does that mean other Master would have someone as unbelievably strong as this giant? The thought of being unable to protect his own sister from such monstrosity was both frightening and frustrating.

Then he remembered that the Grail chose Liechtenstein as the Servant had said, unaware by the fact that this was only a guess made by the Servant, but with this guess taken as fact, if he could get the Grail to rebuke Liechtenstein from the war, then she can be safe, until then, if any of these Servant shows up and Switzerland would be unable to protect her, then he might have to actually rely on this stranger, which is something he doesn't often like. At all.

"I'll have a talk with the Grail myself," Switzerland said in thought to get Liechtenstein out of the war, Hercules gave a confused look at how Switzerland would be able to directly speak to the Grail but he wasn't given a clarification from the Swiss as the Nation walked past him with the paper still in hand.

"Until then, if you really are my sister's...Servant thing, then you will have to protect her yes?" Switzerland questioned, Berserker nodded.

"Then you will keep doing that," Switzerland said, "My sister seems to really like you as company, so it looks like you're going to live here for a while, but that doesn't mean that you won't just be looking after my sister, you're a Servant so that means you work like one, I don't trust you with the kitchen just yet so it's going to be cleaning for now, alright?"

It's not like Switzerland would just let anybody live in his house without some work to be done, anyone except his sister, she can relax as much as she wants, unless she goes outside, in which case she has to look out for everything, even a rabbit can be dangerous.

Hercules hesitantly nodded with a grunt, he didn't have to listen to Switzerland since the Swiss is not his Master, he is however Hercules's Master's older brother, so if he wants to respect his Master, then he has to at least come to an understanding with the older nation. It's going to be difficult however, considering how very stern the older nation is.

"Good," Switzerland said, "I'll give you a list of things you have to do, that includes fixing's Liechtenstein's bedroom window and cleaning up the broken glass, I know that window should be close so if you-somehow-fell from the sky and through it, then you know where I'm going with this."

Hercules snorted in irritation but agreed nonetheless, how is it that this guy is related to a sweet girl is beyond Berserker's comprehension, and he may not know the full story.

At least. Not yet.

* * *

It was morning when Germany woke up, scratching his unkempt hair, the German Nation gets out of bed in a sleeveless green shirt and boxers that had German flags on them, he leaves his bedroom and walks down the hallway, passing by a door with unbelievably loud snoring going through it.

The German slightly open the door to take a peek inside and there he saw the Italian sleeping with that carefree smile of his, and right next to the Italian is the Red hair Rider name Iskandar with also a carefree smile as he snores in his sleep. The two people, Nation and Servant, were sleeping on the floor with a blanket over the two like they were at a sleepover, the two seemed to really hit it off since last night the German thought.

That doesn't necessarily mean its a good thing to the German though, Italy and Iskandar had been a migraine to him, with the Servant doing what ever he pleases and Italy just letting the Servant do so with that smile in place. From what Germany understood, Italy as a Master has to keep his Servant in line, it was actually no surprise to Germany to see the Italian failing at that job and the happy idiot sees no problem with it.

Those two weren't the only problem either, not only are Italy and Iskandar now temporarily living with Germany, but for some reason, Spain is in Germany's house too with his own Servant as well, the blue hair spearman, found out to be The Hound of Ireland, they were now currently along with Romano sleeping in the guest room Germany had just now passed.

Finally, there was Germany's egotistical older brother, Prussia, and his Servant the Red clothing Archer with hair that competes with Prussia's silver hair. It was actually ridiculous but Prussia basically challenged the Archer in saying that his hair was way more awesome than the Archer's, and if not then Prussia would counter his pride with his "Five Meters" he openly stated to everyone.

Mein Gott Germany thought, his brother is such an embarrassment.

Germany was now in the kitchen, making breakfast for everyone including the Servant, just as he starts cooking the Wurst, the Red Archer appears out of gold dust, leaning back on the wall with arms crossed, the Archer announced his presence to the German with a start of a simple chat.

"Quite the handful you have living in your home," Archer said, "With that snoring that lasted all night, I'd imagine that you be in a bad mood."

Germany glances at the Archer before resuming cooking, "I wouldn't worry," he said, "When you've been living with my bruder for most of your life, you get use to any kind of snoring, even from Italy."

"It's actually your brother I'm referring to," The Archer said.

"Ah," Germany said, "Well he's a handful too, I feel it right to say sorry that you have to have my idiot brother as a Master."

"I had faced one with an attitude just as bad as your brother, if anything he might be worse than your brother, so I'll have no problem dealing with King Awesome, so long as he makes no more foolish commands," the Archer growled in always being reminded of the Command Seals used on him.

"I'll be sure to smack him if he tries to," Germany promised.

"I definitely would appreciate that," the Archer smirked, "Would you like some help in making breakfast, I may have worked in cleaning up King Awesome's room but I still have plenty of energy to spare."

"I could use some help," Germany admitted, "Just set up the plates and after that, get some things in the fridge."

The Archer did as Germany asked him to do, he gave a glance at Germany's boxers and just couldn't hold back a smile, even as a nation who's obviously very patriotic to his own country, wearing your own flag in boxers is just too silly to the Archer.

Nations. Archer would never had guessed that there be nations in the form of people, he never had any of this information during his summoning, which could only mean that he is not in his world, what's more is that there are other nations with three having a Servant of their own, granted Prussia is not a nation anymore but he isn't a mortal either.

Would any of this strange occurrence had something to do with the summoning? He might find out more about it once the nations returns to this Meeting Place Germany once mentioned last night, a place where all the rules of the Holy Grail will be displayed, this is not how its usually done but then again, there had never been a time when a Nation is chosen as a Master, which actually makes the Holy Graill all the more important to them.

It certainly does sound like it especially after last night, which now that he thought about it, Archer had a serious migraine from it, and its not due to receiving information of there being nations that are people.

But the fact that Prussia wouldn't stop talking about his silver hair and his "Five Meters". Just the thought of it made Archer want to slapped his head.

Speaking of the Prussian...

"Guten Morgen losers," said the Prussian, walking into the kitchen, in seeing the Archer, Prussia gave a grin.

"Hey Archer, don't think we haven't finished that fight last night, my five meters will definitely beat yours!"

At this the Archer slapped his forehead, truly must Germany be a saint of some sort in keeping this man in the house.

Now wouldn't that be a hell of a Master, better than the so called King Awesome?

* * *

 **"Fate-alia" - Chibi Hercules**


	12. Nations and Servants in Germany's House

**I'm really happy that people like this story, I know my writing isn't the best which always leads me to go back to the chapters I posted and fix the mistakes I missed, but I guess its the idea that counts, and as long as I actually put effort in writing(or typing) down the chapters than they would at least be good enough for a read.**

 **Also, in response to Thaqif, the Nations that will appear in this story are of the following: England, America, Italy, Germany, Japan, France, China, Russia, Prussia, Spain, Norway, Iceland, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Sealand, and other Nations that I will not name because I want to keep it a surprise. If you want to know what other nations are there though, you should look up the show online and watch the episodes, if there is a possibility that you can't then I can answer your question, just leave up another review please.**

 **Also, the Servants that will appear in this story will only be the ones from Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night, I've thought of this story with these Servants alone, with the acception of introducing this one Servant that is not in either Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night or any of the Fate series except for one.**

 **But anyway, adding Servants from Fate/Extra might alter the story, but you are welcome to post a review of which Servant should go with which Nation.**

 **My own Master and Servant Partnership is with Poland and Rider of Black identified as Astolfo because they can both be fabulous together, but I would love to hear what you and other readers thoughts are on who would make a good partner with, the main team though is with England and Saber but personally, I think Germany and Saber would have a pretty good partnership, they're both honorable, follows the rules, and are good leaders.**

 **I might make a second story based on those two, but that will be for another time, for now, enjoy reading this story.**

 **"Fate-Alia" - Chibi Spain**

* * *

Last Night in Germany's home...

It all started when Cú Chulainn met Spain in a tomato garden where he was summoned and went over some confusion between the two, apparently from what his Master told him, Spain went out when he heard a noise and discovered his tomato garden was sadly damaged, at least, sad to the Spanish, and Cú Chulainn just came out of nowhere right after when Spain picked up one squished tomato and felt a shock to his hand.

So the Blue Lancer has come to a guess that he was summoned by the grail and the Spanish has been chosen as his Master, and boy was the Spanish just clueless about it. Spain, or Antonio as he had first introduced himself with that name, has no clue of how the Holy Grail War is done, yet he seems knowledgeable in war alone.

The Blue Lancer explained some things to him about the Holy Grail War and the Spanish was amazed, especially after finding out who the Blue Lancer really is, quietly saying someone named "Ireland" told a story of Cú Chulainn, the Servant was confused as why Spain said Ireland as if it was a person and he questioned it but the Spain insisted that it was nothing though doing a poor job in trying to make it sound so.

Cú Chulainn just shrugged and his explanation of the Holy Grail war is done, after getting over the surprise, Spain offered him some tomato soup to which the Blue Lancer accepted, coming to realize that his Master really loves tomatoes.

But as Spain was busy making the food, Cú Chulainn took the time to explore the house for a bit, and that led him to the basement, where he was very surprise to see bladed weapons down there, some of them even looked sharpened as if ready to fight in any War.

Spain sure wasn't kidding when he said that he has experience the Blue Lancer thought.

And as if either bad or good timing, Spain came to look for Cú Chulainn and panicked when he realized the Servant found his weapons from his old wars, trying to stutter a decent explanation, Cú Chulainn then found an old picture of Spain, looking the same as now only the picture was taken nearly a hundred years ago.

Utterly surprise but also interested, Cú Chulainn questioned his Master, and so with a defeated sigh, Spain told him the truth of his existence.

Cú Chulainn's interest became amazement, and it wasn't just from getting a taste of the tomato soup back upstairs in the kitchen.

"I am a Nation" Spain says, Cú Chulainn would of thought the person who said this to be crazy if he hadn't seen the proof himself, he was even more amazed to hear his country is a girl, making him looking forward to meet his own home personally.

After revealing Spain is a Nation, the Spanish starts to open up even more than before, Cú Chulainn had to appreciate his Master's cheerful attitude, they both got along quite well with the topic of enjoying life and girls. Cú Chulainn became quite satisfied with his Master even though the Spanish can be dense at times, but its his view in life despite going through many wars as Cú Chulainn saw in history during his summoning about the country, Spain would still smile despite his countries history.

Cú Chulainn likes people like Spain, he actually sees the Nation more of a human really.

Cú Chulainn doesn't know why he can't remember his first or last Master before Spain, but for some reason he had a feeling that he'll like Spain better than his last Master.

After chatting up with the Nation, Spain decides to have Cú Chulainn meet with Italy and the South of Italy right now, and so with that in mind, it led up to this.

The meeting between the Blue Lancer and the Red Archer. And it was not the first they came across with each other.

"So your still thinking that your a swordsman, Archer?" The blue hair Lancer commented on the rooftop of Germany's house. The full moon illuminated the outline of the Servants body, shadowing his front and making his ruby eyes stand out more.

Archer frowned when he recognized the Blue Lancer, it's not out of disliking the Servant, Archer is just genuinely surprise to come across the Blue Lancer again, what are the chances of a Servant appearing the second time?

And he thought Saber, the King of Knights, was the only one to be in the war twice.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Spain said, very much oblivious to the tension between the Blue Lancer and the Red Archer.

"Well it's nice to meet you amigo, any friend of Cú Chulainn is a friend of mine.

A thick silence followed after Spain said that, it literally took the Servants a few seconds to realized that Spain just revealed his Servant's identity, and the reaction Archer made was just utter disbelief, even the Blue Lancer sighed and scratched the back of his head while Iskandar quietly chuckled to himself.

Spain just blinked, confused as to why the Servants were making these reactions, "Uh, did I say something wrong?"

Archer couldn't believe these people, he's utterly baffled that they all know of The Holy Grail in general and yet the Spanish just revealed something that also revealed his own Servant's weakness, he can see a Servant doing that, and maybe a Master if the Master is being overconfident, but the man he heard Prussia call Spain seem to said it just out of carelessness.

And why is that they continue to call each other by country names?

"Oh boy," the Blue Lancer sighed as he scratched his head, "I guess I should of told my own Master about keeping my identity to himself."

"Wait, you mean I wasn't supposed to do that?" Spain asked.

"Nope," Cú Chulainn answered, "You see Antonio, our true names reveal our strength because of how we're known in history, they also reveal our weakness, which is why as a Servant, I have to be careful in keeping my identity hidden so that I have a better chance in fighting other Servants, it's also why our Noble Phantasm should be use as a last resort since their name also says something about us."

Spain gave an "Ooooh" as if he understood a very complex formula, "So what your saying is that guy isn't your friend."

"You could say that," the Blue Lancer said.

"And I just lowered your chances in winning against him."

"Pretty much."

"...Oops," Spain rubbed the back of his neck in guilt and it showed in his expression also, the Blue Lancer however wasn't really that mad, instead he just gave a simple shrug.

"Hey, I'm the who goofed up here, I should have mentioned something like that since you're still a newbie," Cú Chulainn stands to his feet, his shadow cascading over Archer, "We live and make mistakes, you can curse your ignorance or your luck," he points his red spear at the Archer with a grin that shows he's looking forward to fight against the Red Archer.

"But as long as you can still stand on your feet, then make the time to work around your mistakes. So how about it Archer?" The Blue Lancer glared at Archer, "Why don't you help me in dealing with my mistake in not finishing you off?"

"I might as well, after all, little birds are all around us, it be a mistake on its own to allow them to go free without knowing how to fly first," the Archer said. The Nations eyes fell at the Archer in confusion over the words he had chosen.

Iskandar however, understood Archer's words, and so there he waits in his chariot with arms crossed and an eager smile on his face, Italy then took the time to run over to Iskandar with a worried frown on his face.

"Iskandar, are you alright?" Italy asked, Iskandar gave Italy a smile.

"I'm fine, that battle against the Archer must have been quite an experience to you wasn't it?" Iskandar said to Italy.

"Well, you were really amazing, but you could of died too," Italy pointed out.

"And how would it be call a War without facing death itself?" Iskandar questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Surely even you would understand something simple as that?"

"W-well, yes but-" Iskandar flicked Italy's forehead, earning him a shriek.

"Hush now and make witness to this," Iskandar said and his attention went back to the Red Archer and the Blue Lancer, "For this experience will help you in what is to be expected in the Holy Grail War, the battle between me and Archer was just the same."

Italy, while holding his forehead that has a red pot on it, looks up at Iskandar in surprise, "True, I may have had a different intention in fighting the Archer," Iskandar added, "But nevermind that, right now, you'll see a real battle, against the one who seems to have known the Red Archer and even dislikes him," Iskandar's eager grin grew, "Which will make this battle all the more interesting to watch against opponents who won't hold anything back."

Italy stared in wonder at Iskandar before he too decides to focus his attention at the Red Archer and the Blue Lancer.

"King Awesome," the Archer called out to Prussia, the Prussian perked his head up in interest to what the Archer has to say, "If you insist to stay, then at least learn something from this battle, who knows," the Archer turns his head to see the Prussian.

"It might help you to avoid from getting yourself killed."

The Prussian was taken aback by Archer's statement, his surprise was quickly replaced with anger, "Now who the hell do you think your talking to-" before Prussia could give out even the slightest hint that he was once a Nation, the Red Archer practically vanished and a large impact from the ground is placed like a small meteor had just fell in.

The Nations and even the Blue Lancer was caught off guard at the sudden disappearance of the Red Archer, and in seeing this, Cú Chulainn had recalled Archer doing the same thing the first time they had fought against each other. How could he had forgotten that?

Though surprised, Cú Chulainn puts up his defense with a quick spin of his spear, and deflected the twins swords that had now appeared and intended to inflict damage on his side, with the now appeared Red Archer holding those weapons.

The roof was spacious enough for the two Servants to fight, and so they stayed there, clashing blades of a spear and twin swords, all the while the Nations and Iskandar watches, the Nations were at awe in seeing the battle though Germany was actually more worried about his roof getting damaged, luckily the battle is taken down back to the ground when the Blue Lancer knocked Archer back with a strong swing of his spear and the Red Archer using his twin blades to block the attack.

The Red Archer was pushed back and made impact to the ground, skidding all the way to the trees, a dust cloud surrounds him making it hard to tell if he was all right.

Cú Chulainn stayed on the rooftop to have a better sight of where the Archer landed, but even from where he stands he can't pass through the dust cloud, but the Archer's well being is shown when a strong wind blew away the dust, and the Archer is shown on one knee with a bow and a silver arrow like weapon in hand. He had the arrow pulled back with the string of the bow and in a low voice he changed.

 **"I am the Bone of my Sword..."**

Strong wind surrounds the Red Archer and its intensity had all the Nations take a step back, Italy was actually blown back with a scream, thus making Germany run after the Italian.

"So that's how you want to play," the Blue Lancer spun his spear and held it again with both of his hand, he positioned himself in a way for him to use his Noble Phantasm, and with fierce look with the veins on his face popped out, his seat is engulfed with a red aura moving wildly, with a low voice he said the first word that a part of his weapon's name.

" **Gae..."**

The Red Archer and the Blue Lancer's eyes locked upon each other, and at the same time, they both said the names of their attacks.

 **"Cadalbolg!"** The Archer released his arrow.

 **"Bolg!"** The Hound thrust his spear and red light shot out from the weapon.

When the two attacks made contact, the results were incredible to the Nations eyes and even Prussia would admit that what he just witness was the epitome of Awesome.

Light and static was seen, and a powerful wavelength came out that reached for miles, its sound would have most certainly awaken Germany's citizens from their sleep, and what comes after the wavelength was a blinding light that competes the moonlight or even the sun.

Though Cú Chulainn's Gae Bolg was countered by Archer's attack, his Noble Phantasm is the ability of his Weapon that reverses Cause and Effect, so even if the Archer blocked the attack, the power of Gae Bolg would come after Archer again, thus ending the Red Archer's life.

That was the intention, but that's not how it ended, for just as the attack of Gae Bolg comes for the Archer a second time, a carriage appeared and surprising Archer, Gae Bolg still intended to hit Archer but instead of striking the Red Archer, it made contact with a sword that did belong to Archer, but to Iskandar.

Gae Bolg's power faded, and Iskander sheathed his sword, both Servants were surprised to see the Rider Servant come in the middle of their fight, they were also confused as to what could be the Rider's intention to do so let alone question his sanity for taking the second attack of Gae Bolg.

"Sheathe your swords brave warriors!" Iskandar's voice boomed across the night, "I, Iskandar, applauds your efforts and clear show of skills!"

Iskandar turns to look at Archer, "Archer, though you say you take no pride, I must ask that you do so, to take pride of battling not one but two Servants, and even to boldy go up against Gae Bolg from the Hound himself, some may call it reckless, but even I would know that you wouldn't be that much of a fool."

Iskandar looks to Archer's bow, "Your ability to create weapons is impressive, which I would guess that you have another waiting in place to use up against Gae Bolg, am I wrong?"

The Archer was surprised, the Servant in front of him may act like a big hearted and also a possible idiot considering that Iskandar had revealed his name to Archer, but he is Alexander the Great, being titled the King of Conquerors doesn't come from showing all your cards to your opponents, he is a General for a reason.

"You are right," the Archer admitted, being told that the Blue Lancer is Cú Chulainn, than Archer would know about Gae Bolg, and with Archer's ability to copy weapons with just a look of the weapon, than he would have countered that second attack with the copy of Gae bolg he would make himself. That or use another mean to block the attack.

"And I can assure you that I would of been fine," the Archer added.

Iskandar laughed whole heartedly, "A confident one I see," he slapped Archer's back as if they were good friends, the Archer nearly fell over with this action but he manages to stay on his feet. Such a big heart this Servant has.

Iskandar then turned his attention to Cú Chulainn, "And you, Ireland's Child of Light, your love for battle is seen in your eyes, your fierce dedication to fight on must be sung in poetries!"

Cú Chulainn made no comment, just confused, wondering where Iskandar was going with this.

"Indeed, I have seen what I need to see," Iskandar said, "And so after witnessing your heart in battle, I have a request for the both of you..."

Iskandar raised both arms and with a toothy smile, he said his request.

"How's the sound of joining my army and yielding the grail to me, the King of Conquerors?!" He said happily, "If you accept this request, you have my word that the two of you will be treated like brothers, and together with our strengths combined, we shall march our way in conquering our enemies and then the world!"

Both Servants gave an _Are you Serious?_ look to the smiling Rider, though Archer was still in quite a bit of shock that Iskandar would even think that his request would be considered, Cú Chulainn reacted this with a chuckle.

"That's quite the promise, oh King of Conquerors," the Blue Lancer began as he jumped down from the roof, landing his feet on the ground and standing up straight to show that he will not fight, "A bit too irrational if you ask me."

"Nonsense!" Iskandar said, "If you join my army, we will be considered as one, a family of equals, we would be fighting others as if we are one Servant, even the grail would not deny this!"

Cú Chulainn shook his head with a smile, if only he met people like Iskandar back in his life time, Cú Chulainn would have given men like Iskandar a drink or two.

"Don't get me wrong, your offer interests me, but I have my own Master I have to fight for, you might need to ask him if you want an answer from me."

Iskandar eyes gleamed out of hope in hearing Cú Chulainn considering joining his army and then looked to where Spain is.

"What says you, Spain? You are also welcome to join my army, as goes for all of you Nations, the promise I made to these two are the same with you all," Iskandar said.

Archer raised an eyebrow in hearing Iskandar call the people Nations. What is with all these country references? His attention however was taken when he realizes the position all the people including his Master are in due to the effects of the battle.

Spain was stuck in a tree, hanging on a thick branch and Romano holding the same branch upside down to where Spain is, Germany was holding on to a tree with one hand while the other hand he held Italy by the ankle, his hair slightly messy and his expression was what you would see someone who just witness something unbelievable, Prussia was in the same position as Spain and Romano only in a different tree.

They all had expressions that shows how utterly astounded they were in witnessing a second time of a battle between Servants, which in this battle it includes the first look of the power the Archer has and Cú Chulainn's Noble Phantasm.

"What...the hell...are you guys?" Romano breathed out.

"Romano, are you okay?" Spain asked Romano below him, hanging on to the tree branch as if his life depends on it, Spain reaches a hand out for Romano but Romano just slapped it away.

"Don't touch me tomato bastard!" Romano said, his action however ends him up losing the grip to the branch and he fell hard on the ground, "OW! That was your fault!" he blamed Spain, Spain manages to jump down safely and looks down at Romano.

"Romano, I was trying to help," Spain defended himself with a saddened tone. Romano just ignored him and sat legs and arms crossed.

Prussia also comes down from a tree with a look that says it all, when Archer saw Prussia's expression he couldn't help but smirk.

"I take it that this must be how you would call 'Awesome'?" Archer said to Prussia, the Prussian snapped out of his state and looked thoughtful before giving a shrug.

"Eh, it was okay."

A vein popped out of Archer's forehead as his smile seemed forced now, _That prideful son of a-_ before Archer would finish his thoughts, Iskandar walks over to Spain.

"So Spain, what do you say?" Iskandar said.

Spain wondered what Iskandar could be talking about until he remembered what the Rider Servant said before.

"Oh um, well it sounds tempting, but I have a job as a Nation, so I'm afraid I can't join your army señor Iskandar."

Strange. Archer could of sworn that the Spanish just called himself a Nation.

"Plus, you trying to take over the world would make you my enemy unfortunately, but if Cú Chulainn wants to join you I won't stop him," Spain added.

Cú Chulainn was taken aback over what he heard from Spain, "Really?" he said, "But don't you want me to get the Grail?"

Spain shrugged, "Not really, I'm fine with the way my life has been, I don't really like the idea of being given someone who is force to fight, I won't do that to you, that is your decision."

Even Archer was shock when he heard that, the chances of coming across this kind of Master is very slim, when Cú Chulainn regained himself from his shock, he gave a thoughtful sound of a hum with his eyes closed as he spun his spear around and placing it over his shoulder.

"Up to me huh?" Cú Chulainn muttered to himself, he opened one eye to look at Spain for a moment before coming to a decision with a shrug.

"Meh, I'll stick with you Antonio if you don't mind," the Blue Lancer looks at Iskandar with an apologetic smile, "Sorry King of Conquerors, but I rather stay by my Master, I thank you for the offer though."

Iskandar gave a disappointed sigh, "I see," he then looks over to Archer and realized that he has yet to give an answer, "And what about you Archer?"

The Archer gave Iskandar a simple answer, "Thank you but no."

"Not even an explanation?" Iskandar asked.

"Just one, it's the same with Lancer, only I would put it as having a certain idiot I've been assigned to look after," Archer said, smirking when he caught a glimpse of Prussia frowning.

Iskandar sighed even more and rubbed the back of his head, "Terrible shame, well I suppose nothing can be done then," and he meant it out of what he had just heard, during his ride with Italy just a little while ago, the Italian had told him all about the other Nations, one involving the ex-nation and though Italy may sound as if he was complementing the guy, the Prussian sounds handful and not too mention egotistical, reminds him of another actually.

Then there was the Hound, Iskandar never thought that he would hear a Master letting a Servant to decide for himself, he wonders if the rest of the Masters would be this humanly. Would that be consider ironic since these people aren't mortals to begin with?

"This might be for the best," Cú Chulainn said, "After all, I wouldn't really work well with him," he pointed with his spear at the Archer, "Which reminds me, why don't we finish what we just started?" The Blue Lancer grabbed on to his spear with both hands and prepared himself to fight the Red Archer again.

"There's no need, I believe we've demonstrated enough for our Masters," Archer said.

"Huh?" Cú Chulainn asked, Iskandar on the other hand understood what the Archer meant.

"Indeed, so then," Iskandar looks over to the still astounded Nations, "You have all made witness to two battles of the Servants, and the first one or this was not even an official fight."

"Wait, it wasn't?" The Blue Lancer asked.

"I figured that since our Master are amateurs," Archer began, "Then they would at least need some sort of experience, and our fight is just for them to have an idea of how the Holy Grail War will be done, a battle to the death."

"And that was your intention when you had challenged me, was it not?" Iskandar questioned.

The Archer nodded, "I was planning to hint it out, and I figured that you would connect the dots considering that our Masters are beside each others and not against one and another, but it seems that you figured it out, you certainly proved yourself to be a tactician, other wise I would of thought the story of Alexander the Great as an exaggeration."

The Blue Lancer took in the Archer's words and with a dissatisfied grunt, he lowered his weapon and stood back up straight, "Well you should of made a better hint with me, I was ready to take your head," he commented.

"'Little Birds surrounds us, it be a foolish decision to let them free without knowing how to fly first'," The Archer repeated what he had said before, "The little birds represent the experience our Masters have, and setting them free without learning to fly means that if we simply let our Masters go out and participate the war, they wouldn't even last a day, I suppose you're not much for riddles then, Cú Chulainn?"

The hound growled but the Red Archer ignored him and sets his focus back at the people who are strangely constantly called as Nations.

"Now then, have all you understand the general idea of the war, I expect that even King Awesome has a better grasp to his role," the Archer said

"You know, I get the feeling that your just jealous over my own awesomeness," Prussia said.

What a surprise the Archer thought sarcastically, that the Prussian would witness such things no mortals of this age could ever witness and yet still proclaims his own value out of ego.

Germany was the first to snap out of his amazement and looks over the damage done by the Blue Lancer and the Red Archer. In all his experience in war at first hand, the amount of damage done by two warriors is startling and left the German quite an impression.

He looks back at the three Servants, though he was impressed by the battle between Iskandar and Archer, it was the battle between the Red Archer and the Blue Lancer that took his breath away, from what he understood, the battle between Iskandar and Archer would have escalated if Spain hadn't appeared with Cú Chulainn.

Though he was amazed over the skills each Servants possessed, he was also annoyed at the fact that the Battle between Servants made a mess on his property.

"In all my years of warfare, I've never seen a battle like the one I just witnessed," Germany started, "This was like a group of soldiers fought off against another group."

The Archer caught up in what the German just said. Experience in Warfare is what the he heard. A retired General then? That's a bit odd since the German looks like he could still work for another twenty years or more.

"It really was amazing, right Germany?" The Italian said, "I wanted to run away so many times but I also wanted to stay just to see what happens."

There it is again the Archer noticed. Another person called as a country.

"Yes Italy, I'll admit it was impressive," the German said before muttering, "Even though my roof is now damaged."

Even the German named Germany is calling the Italian Italy. Was Archer in some sort of club that has members with names of countries?

"Sí," Spain said, "It was incredible, even the Civil War in my country wasn't this intense with just two people."

The Archer guessed that it must be a historical Club.

"Tell the awesome me about it," the Prussian said, "And I thought my fight against Russia in the old days was hard."

Okay now Archer is confused. Why are these people acting like they were reminiscing the past when it happened less than a hundred years ago?

"I would like to address something first," Archer called to everyone's attention, "Why is it that you all call yourselves by the country names, it's strange enough to hear as if you are the countries themselves?"

Everyone stared at him, the Servants were for the most part surprise to hear that the Archer was not told the surprising fact by his Master.

"You don't know yet?" Cú Chulainn said

"Know what?" Archer asked, it was Iskandar who answered the clueless Archer.

"Our Masters are apparently embodiments of Nations."

...

...

...

...Wait. What?

Archer stares at the two Servant to see if they were kidding, but they weren't, he looks back at the people along with his Master and, though hesitant, all nodded, confirming their existence true.

"Kesesese," so laughs the Prussian Nation, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that to you, HA, now who's impressed?"

Archer looks over to his idiot Master and recalls him saying that he's Prussia, he would never have guess for the personification of the lost nation Prussia to be such an egotistical prick, he didn't even think that the existence of living countries are even possible.

They can't be possible.

"It is up to you to believe it or not," Germany said, "But I suggest we should all go inside, just to make myself clear, none of you will fight anymore while we're inside."

"Very well," Iskandar says, "Then as of this moment, a peace treaty is formed, but my offer still stands."

The two Servants sighed as they watched the Rider Servant attempting to convince the other Nations except for Italy for some reason to join his army, they declined for reasons of their job, Prussia had no good excuse except for being too awesome to join anyone.

Germany though, he actually took Iskandar's words into consideration, but not the reason Iskandar had in mind.

"An alliance," he muttered, "That might not be such a bad idea."

The Nations and the Servants walks into Germany's house and then into the Living Room, Germany said that he's going to make a quick call and then left the room while rubbing his head, as if tonight was a bit too much and not to mention too late for the German to handle.

Italy sat next to Iskandar and the Italian chatted away about Pastas, Girls, Germany, and how amazing Iskandar was from the battle outside while Iskandar simply chuckled at how carefree Italy is, though strangely the Italian's voice reminded him of someone he once knew. How ironic it is to say he knew that person yet he cannot remember his fave, but the more he hears Italy talk, the lesser the fuzziness the person he knew face is.

Prussia sat next to Archer and Spain with Cú Chulainn sat on another couch while Romano just sat in one chair. Even though Prussia admitted that the fight that just happened was awesome-though not as awesome as he is- he challenges the Archer to see who is the most awesome one in the room, Archer honestly wasn't interested but that didn't stop Prussia from making the challenge official and so began with whose hair is more awesome than the other.

"So that's your _Ameego_?" Cú Chulainn asked Spain sitting next to him, the Lancer didn't like the fact that Archer is here but since the Archer's Master is a friend of Spain, he keep his dislike of Archer to himself, it's not so bad if Cú Chulainn gets to see the Prussian annoy the bowman.

Spain gave an embarrassed laugh which sounded like a "Fosososo", got to admit, Cú Chulainn has never heard a laugh like that before.

"Sí, and it's pronounce _Amigo_ Chulainn," Spain said, "If you want, I can teach you Spanish, that way when we get back home, you would be able to talk to all the _Bonita Chicas_."

Cú Chulainn didn't know what Bonita means but he sure does know what chicas is because Spain said so before, and the Servant smiled at the idea.

"I would really appreciate it, I don't know why I haven't learn the language of your country the moment I was summoned, but I guess it doesn't matter if I learn it in the end."

Archer ignored Prussia halfway through the challenge of reasoning over one's hair when he heard what Cú Chulainn said.

"Lancer, you said that you did not learn the language of the country you were summoned in?" Archer asked.

Cú Chulainn frowned at Archer just for calling to him but answered the bowman's question.

"Yeah, so?"

The Archer thought back to his summoning and had experienced the same thing, he then looks to Prussia with a question in mind.

"King Awesome, what country are we in?" He grunted when he heard the Blue Lancer doing his best to hold back his laugh after hearing what Archer called his Master.

"We're in my brother's home. Berlin, Germany," Prussia answered.

"I see," the Archer said, "I had spoken in many languages in my lifetime, Japanese and English being my main virtue."

"You keep boasting like that and you'll turn into your Master," Cú Chulainn said.

"I don't blame him for wanting to be the awesome me, who can resist, I'm awesome!" Prussia so proudly claimed.

Archer grunted in annoyance over the Prussia's ego but simply tried his best to ignore the ex-nation.

"What I am trying to say is that I used to know more languages than Japanese and English, but now those two are the only ones I know, because of this I had first thought I was in Japan, but hearing it otherwise, I should have learn the language of this country, but my situation seems to be the same as yours, Cú Chulainn," Archer then turned his head to Iskandar, "What about you Iskandar? Have you learn the language in the country you were summoned in?"

Iskandar shook his head, "No, I was summoned in Germany as well, yet I know not the language either."

"But Iskandar," Italy began, "From what I've heard of you, you're not from Germany."

"It is not to do with our birthplace," Iskandar explained, "As Servants, when we are summoned, we learn in an instant the language of the country we are summoned in as if they were our first language to speak from, but that seems not the case, what's even more strange is that I too only know Japanese and English."

Now Cú Chulainn is curious at the odd circumstances with the two Servants including himself, "Same with me."

"Another thing," Iskandar said, "Does anyone else have any recollection of their past summoning?"

Now that caught Archer's attention, he thought it was just him who had a fuzzy memories but as it turns out now, Iskandar has a hazy memory too.

"It was pretty obvious when I saw Archer the second time that I've been summoned before, but so far that's all I recall, anything else is a blur," Cú Chulainn said.

"The same with me," Archer said, "Which could only mean something must have happened during the summonings."

"That would be the only explanation, the Summoning itself was a break of habits since our Masters have been chosen and yet they were not the one who summoned us," Iskandar said.

"An unintentional summoning is possible, though they rarely happen three times," Archer said, pointing out the three Masters in the room, "And it's highly unlikely that the Grail would fail to have us summoned properly, even if our Masters are not Magus, at least the knowledge of the language of their countries has to be learn."

"Which would mean what?" Cú Chulainn asked.

"That either the Grail has made an error during the summoning, possible but highly unlikely, or there were Summoners who made an error in Summoning the Servants," Archer said.

"So you're saying that there is a possibility that the Summoners with the intention to summon us has made a mistake in the ritual, and so as a result we end up being summoned in another place with a different Master," Iskandar said.

"Another place, or another world entirely," Archer said.

"And what gave you that idea?" Cú Chulainn asked.

"Surely the Grail would have mentioned something like the existence of personified countries, especially with our chosen Masters who are exactly those, but instead we were given knowledge of the world we were last summoned in, and the Grail mentioned nothing of living countries, which could also mean that this may not be the same Grail in the last war we were in."

Cú Chulainn couldn't beat the Archer's argument and so his silence was an agreement, which is something he doesn't like when it come to the Red Archer.

Archer then looks over to the personified countries, "Tell me, does your well being depend on your countries status, or is it the other way around?"

Italy, Romano, Spain, and Prussia looked among each other before before anyone would get a chance to answer, another nation stepped, just came back from making a phone call.

"It's both ways," Germany said as he stepped into the Living Room, "When we get sick, it means our economy is being affected, or if a building in our capital city were to get bulldoze, we would normally get a sprain ankle or wrist but they usually go by faster than the new building finishes its production," Germany's eyes narrowed when another example came to mind.

"Or if a number of our citizens perish, we feel it too."

Cú Chulainn was taken aback by that statement and instinctively looked over to Spain, the country itself-or himself- faced many wars as it says in history, and in every war there is always death, so for Spain to feel the casualties...

Damn, so thought the Blue Lancer. There's more to being a Nation than he had realized.

"But it's worse if we deal with any sort of damage directly," Germany added, "It's why we must keep our existence hidden, not just for the sake to avoid paparazzi's or reporters, but for our own protection, there would be hired assassin's hunting us down sent by any terrorist group, for it's actually easier to shoot down the heart of the country than the actual land mark or city."

Italy made a sad "veee~" when Germany said that, Romano just sunk deeper in the chair he's in, and though Spain tried to look not as down, he too had the look of facing reality in his eyes.

"If that is so, then how is Prussia here?" Archer questioned, so far the bowman remained a stoic face in listening to the German Nation, "The country Prussia is after all no longer a nation-"

"Screw that!"

Archer stopped with no reaction when Prussia made his outburst, surprising the Nations but not the Servants.

"My awesome people still lives on, so even if the land I took over isn't mine anymore, I'm still alive!" Prussia said with passion.

"Only because I took you in," Germany pointed out, "It is possible for a Nation to survive even if their land didn't as long as they have a relative to move in and become a part of their land."

Archer did not ignore what Prussia had just said, however, he chose not to make a comment and just continues to question with Germany.

"So if you were to be thrown in battle with Servants like us, what would be consider a fatal wound?"

Germany thought hard over that, "Well, a simple gun shot won't be enough to take us down unless done repeatedly, with a blade it would be more effected but you would need to find very strong blades to hurt us."

Germany rubbed his chin in though, "The best chance would be to weaken us before making the greater blow, but that will be tough if done by humans, even so we rather not deal with the troubles of assassins coming after us."

"And if it were a Nation against a Nation?" Archer asked.

"It'll be like any war, only instead of having an army on your side, you as a Nation are the army," the German answered.

"And if a Nation such as you were to die?"

Archer's question had the Nations visibly flinched save for Germany who nearly glared at the Archer, despite the rather sensitive topic, Germany answered.

"Then the homes in our countries falls apart, and our citizens left to wander," Germany said rather darkly, sounding that he will make sure that event will never happen, and the same goes for the rest of the Nations.

Archer frowned at the information and so did the other Servants, "I had a feeling that this Holy Grail War was going to be different," Iskandar said, "But the stakes themselves are too high."

"I'm quite astound that the Grail would risk the world in involving Nations as Masters," Archer said.

"Now what is that suppose to mean?" Romano finally spoke up, he'd been very quiet which was in a way out of character for him, he'd only been listening just to understand what was going on and so far he got some of it, but after hearing what the Archer just said, it almost sounded as if the Nations weren't capable in facing a war like this.

Romano had his share of war experience. What's the difference with this one other than the superhuman Servants by their side?

"In the Holy Grail War," Archer began, "Masters are reasonably targeted over the Servants, they-unlike now- give Mana or a sort of magic energy to their Servants to provide support, so while fighting and defeating the Servant is one way to revoke the rights of the opponent as Masters, it's easier to go after the Master who is providing the support, a simple cut off the power and killing two birds with one stone."

The Nations saw reason in that but they were also sicken as well, not to mention troubled, Germany in particular had just called Japan and asked if he had a Servant too just to see if his suspicions of other Nations have them, and as it turns he does.

Surely the other Nations would not go that far just for a wish?

"Which is why killing the Masters that are Nations themselves will not just give others the upper hand, but basically bringing the entire world to destruction," Archer said, "What ever purpose the Grail has in choosing Nations specifically, we can all agree that killing the other Masters will only bring disaster to their citizens."

"So what do you propose then, Archer?" Iskandar asked.

Archer look at everyone in the room with an answer in mind, "I suggest we all form an alliance, Nations and Servants, and that our objective would be to prevent any harm from our Nation Masters and other Nation Masters."

Germany nodded, "I was just thinking about asking that, but I wish to say that whether we prevent anyone from killing each other, that including the Servants," that sounded strange to the Servants, "We cannot ignore the fact that a wish is still involve, I've met the other nations and let me be honest, most of them are either idiots or mentally unstable, which is why I cannot allow any of them to have the wish or else they would just wish for something stupid."

Archer thought over what Germany said before nodding, "Very well, then that is our second objective," the Archer actually finds Germany easier to work with than his supposed brother Prussia, are these two really related?

Archer then looks to Iskandar who had also been unusually quiet for far too long for the big hearted King of Conquerors, "What says you Iskandar?" Archer began, mimicking Iskandar's request from before, "We may not be in an army together, but surely an alliance is good enough?"

"That's where you're wrong Archer," Iskandar said, "An Alliance and Joining family are very different, I do see the logic in your request though, especially if my own Master can't even take care of himself," Iskandar looks over and as if to prove a point, the Italian looks to be daydreaming about Pasta, "But I have a better request," Iskandar says as he looks back at Archer.

"We will be allies, but when our Alliance ends, I will ask again for you and Cú Chulainn to join my army, if you say no yet again, then it's clear that there can only be one in the end of the Holy Grail War."

Archer contemplated Iskandar's request, he had guessed that Iskandar would do something bold and say that he shall go conquer all his enemies solo or with his army, it's nice to see the Conqueror is not a total idiot. Archer looks back at Cú Chulainn to see if the Blue Lancer heard the request, the lancer shrugged and responded.

"I won't mind the alliance, but I'm still not looking to join your army Iskandar," Cú Chulainn said.

"With all the time we have, I hope that you will change your mind!" Iskandar said with a toothy smile, Cú Chulainn just shook his head with a grin.

"And you Archer?" Iskandar asked the Archer.

"...I shall give it some thoughts," Archer said.

"Wonderful!" Iskandar cheered, "I'm glad to hear that Archer, stand everyone, let us celebrate over these two warriors in joining my army!" Iskandar then grabbed Archer's shoulder and shook it.

"I didn't even say yes," Archer pointed out.

"A man can hope can't he?" Iskandar said, his big vision and an obvious determination to have Archer and Cú Chulainn to join his army, the Archer found himself smiling at it, Iskandar is quite the charismatic man indeed.

"I doubt it is the time to celebrate, and with the thought of this war being much different from the last I participated wouldn't really have me feel energetic," Archer said, "A different war indeed, not only are the rules seem tampered, but the Grail itself seem to go under changes."

Call it a hunch, but Archer feels the Holy Grail is to dangerous too even exist.

"Perhaps we should ask the Grail itself in what is going on," Germany suggested.

Archer, Cú Chulainn and even Iskandar gave Germany a surprised look, "Ask it?" Cú Chulainn said, "How do you suppose we do that if the Grail is hiding from us?"

Now it was Germany's turn to be surprise, "Hiding? It's back in the meeting room."

The Servants all got to there feet in disbelief, "In the meeting room?! You mean it has revealed itself already?" Iskandar asked.

"Sí Iskandar," Italy spoke up, "It's back where we left it, it told us to come back to it so that we can talk about the rules and stuff."

"Hold on, you mean to say that you had the Grail in your hands and simply left it?" Archer is trying so hard to find the logic in that, "And you mentioned that it spoke to you all directly?"

"Well, yes," Germany said, not understanding why it was a big shock, sure he was shock to hear a golden cup talk but why are the Servants shocked? With Germany thinking that he doesn't know much about the Holy Grail War, it sounds like the Servants are new to the rules of THIS Holy Grail War as well. They did mentioned that this war is far different from the other Holy Grail Wars.

What is the Holy Grail playing at? Germany now wonders.

* * *

It was late night where the Baltic States are, Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania were all sleeping in there beds, a true relief to feel the comfort of their heads against there pillow while also sleeping in the same large bed. The meeting after all was much more tense than its usual ridiculous routine when the discovery of the Holy Grail is made, and now a has been declared.

The Baltics had notified their bosses and by tomorrow morning a decision will be made in whether the Baltics should join the war or stay out of it.

The Baltics themselves wish to stay out of it, especially if Russia is going to be involved, so until a decision is made tomorrow, the three Nations will enjoy their time in a night full of sleep.

That was the intention, until the sound of glass breaking and a thump is heard from another room.

Lithuania was the first to awake and he was startled, "What was that?!"

Hearing Lithuania's outburst, Estonia woke up next to him, "What is it Lithuania?"

Latvia was the last to wake up after hearing Estonia's voice, "What? What's happening, what's going on?!"

"I just heard something in the other side of the room," Lithuania explained.

"What? You mean like someone broke in?!" Latvia said.

"Calm down, we shouldn't just panic," Estonia said, "I think one of us should go check."

"Latvia should go," Lithuania suggested.

"Why me?! You're the oldest!" Latvia said, he really didn't want to go out there and come face to face with a possible burglar.

"B-but I don't want go and do the checking!" Lithuania said.

"Look, why don't we all go and check," Estonia suggested, "That way, if it is a burglar, can over power him together."

"Good idea," Lithuania said, the Baltics gets out of bed and slowly and cautiously with a hint of fear leaves their bedroom in their pajamas, with Lithuania in the front and holding a flashlight, Estonia moving closely behind Lithuania, and Latvia following behind, their backs are slightly hunched over and a nervous sweat is already start to appear in all three of them.

They made their way downstairs, so far no noises are being made just as Lithuania had heard the first time. The Baltics walked into the living room with Lithuania moving the flashlight around, trying hard not to shake so that he could keep the light steady.

So far, nothing was out of the ordinary, everything is still in place, nothing seems to be taken, maybe Latvia's guess in there being a burglar was wrong, but Lithuania is sure that he heard something breaking.

Lithuania shone the flashlight to the ground and stopped when he sees broken glass across the floor, Estonia ended up bumping into Lithuania and Latvia bumped into Estonia.

"Lithuania?" Latvia asked the older nation, wondering why he stopped until Latvia and Estonia saw what Lithuania was looking at, the Lithuanian directed the flashlight around to find where the broken glass could of come from until he felt a chill, he finds out that the curtains in front of a window were moving and in between the curtains, he sees the window was broken through.

Was it really a burglar then?!

Just when Lithuania starts to panic of the possibility of someone else inside the house, the flashlight flickered a couple of times before dying out.

"AH!" The Baltics shrieked in seeing nothing but blackness save for the edge of light peaking its way through the curtains from the window.

"Lithuania?!"

"Estonia?!"

"Latvia?!"

"D-don't move, the flashlight just died," Lithuania said. He hits the flashlight a couple of times on his hand but not even a blink of light is shown.

"I'm going to open a window," Estonia said and starts walking to where he remembered the windows are at.

"Estonia wait!" Latvia said, he panicked when he couldn't feel Estonia's presence in front of him and so reached his hand out to find Estonia, but he blindly ends up knocking over a lamp off the table, it landed on the floor with a smash.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Lithuania spun around in fright, accidently knocking Estonia back, Estonia react by grabbing Lithuania's arm but the Lithuanian thought the worst of it when he only sees the dark.

"SOMEONE'S GRABBING ME!"

"Lithuania, it's just me!" Estonia said, he was too late to release his grip as he ends up falling back and dragging Lithuania along, Estonia ended up falling back over Latvia and the little nation screamed in feeling something heavy over him now.

"AH! WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"Someone's stepping on my foot!"

"I'm sorry Estonia, that's me-AH!"

The Baltics fell to the floor with a loud thud, and when they all tried to stop their fall by placing their hand on the floor, a shock is felt.

"OW!" Latvia cried.

"Something just shocked my hand!" Estonia said.

"Was it glass?!" Lithuania said, it didn't feel like his hand was cut, it was more static like.

The dark room was dark no more as a sudden beam of light sprout out below the Baltics.

"What in the-" they all began before pushing themselves back and off the floor, the burning sensation is felt in all there back hands but their attention was soley directed on the the beam of light right in front of their eyes.

The wide beam of light faded away until but a strange circle with odd symbols are the only once lit up with a haunting blue glow, but what stood out in the dark the most is the sight of someone standing on the circle.

A woman with long purple hair stands in the center with the Baltics surrounding her from the ground, she was a woman with a red backward S tattoo on her forehead, a purple mask that covers her eyes only, a purple collar around her neck,a short black dress and high black and purple boots and a separate sleeve on both arms.

She was also tall, very tall, the Baltics don't recall ever coming across such a woman that fits the role of a beautiful model.

"I ask you," the Baltics flinched in hearing the purple hair woman speak, "Which one of you is my Master?"

Unknown to the purple hair woman, each of the Baltics has one Seal on each hand.

* * *

 **"Fate-Alia" - Chibi Cú Chulainn**

 **This Chapter had a little Fate feel to it didn't it?**

 **Please leave a Kind and Honest Review! :)**


	13. Rider and the Baltics

**"Fate-Alia" - Chibi Lithuania**

* * *

Morning sunshine through the Baltics bedroom window awoke Lithuania, with a scratch to his head, he gets out of bed, leaving Estonia and Latvia to sleep some more.

Last night had been rather...unexpected. In fact so unexpected, Lithuania wonders if it had been a dream, but with one look at his hand, he knows that it wasn't a dream, with this one red Seal call a Command Seal or Spell on his backhand, Latvia has one and so does Estonia.

Apparently, the three of them have been chosen as something called Masters by the Holy Grail and so they were given a Servant. The woman with the unbelievably long purple hair is-even more unbelievable-their Servant.

That wasn't even the end of it, the Baltics were just notified by the Servant that they have to participate in the war or else other Masters will come after them.

So much for deciding to participate without any sort of pressure, but then again this type of thing wasn't new to Lithuania.

Still, he couldn't really find himself to believe what happened last night had really occurred.

 _Last Night in the Baltic States House..._

 _The Servant who introduced herself as Rider had just finished her explanation of the Holy Grail War, and at the end of her explanation, Latvia hadn't stop crying, Lithuania looked to near having a panic attack, and though Estonia seemed calmer than the other two Nations he was just as troubled in hearing this sudden news but also curious about the strange things of Masters and Servants._

 _Rider for the most part was calm, compose, and waits patiently for the three men to calm down, she is not ignorant to the fact that the two men in particular are not taking the news well, she finds it unfortunate for the youngest one out of the three to be pulled into this, even if he is not her Master he knows the War, which would make him a target from other Masters out of fear of a witness._

 _It was a little sad for her to hear the young one cry, but she must focus her role as a dutiful Servant to protect her Master, that is if she can figure out which of the three men is her Master._

 _"If you would show where the Command Spells are, I will be able to tell who is my Master," The Rider said._

 _Lithuania's panic subsided and it was replaced with confusion, "Command Spells?"_

 _"They are Spells in which a Master uses on their Servant to abide whatever command is made," Rider simply explained._

 _"What?" Lithuania couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Rider actually say that if he were a Master, then he can make her do whatever he commands just by word alone?_

 _"They are what binds the Servant to the Master, they may only be used three times, and whatever command is said, as a Servant, I must follow through without any resistance," Rider explained._

 _"But that's horrible!" Lithuania said, he couldn't even believe that Rider would say this and not react much to it, "How could anyone do something like that, that's like taking away-" he stopped when bad memories of him and Russia came up, memories of that long and harsh captivity._

 _"That's like...taking away one's own freedom."_

 _Rider was taken aback at Lithuania's distaste over the Command Seals, she was fully prepared to face the type of Masters who would only use her as a tool and will even point out the Spells as if to taunt her, though Ruder loathes people like that they are common among humans, so she was prepared._

 _It was because of this that she did not expect to meet someone who thought far differently than how many would usually think, at Lithuania's thoughtfulness, Rider couldn't help but smile slightly._

 _"It is how it is, you may hold those commands until they must be used if necessary," Rider's smile faded, "That is, if you are my Master, if so then you would have the Seals, the common spot for the Seals to be placed would be the backhands."_

 _Lithuania took in Rider's words and looked at his hand, and there it was, the Command Seals, surprisingly there was his flag also._

 _"Hey, I have one!"_

 _Before Lithuania could have said anything about the Seal on his backhand, Latvia beats him to it._

 _"Me too," Estonia said as he took a glance at his backhand and adjusted his glasses, "And it's my flag."_

 _"Wait, you guys have one as well?" Lithuania asked, even Rider was mentally asking the same thing._

 _"Each of you have the Seals?" She questioned, taking up guard if the two of them are opposing Masters._

 _"Actually, these look like one on each of our hands," Estonia said when he studied the Seal closely, "See, if you put them together, they sort of fit together even with our flags there."_

 _Now Rider was truly surprised, each men has one Seal, that would mean that these three men are her Masters, but such a thing is unheard of, perhaps if one were to provide Mana and the other to hold the Command Seals sure, but to have three Masters is impossible. Rider has to see it for herself if the Estonian is telling the truth, and in order to do that, she must remove her eye cover._

 _The Baltics flinched when the Rider approached them, "I must ask you three to close your eyes," Rider asked the three of them, knowing that they would be confused as to why, she explained._

 _"One of my ability is with my sight, they are called Mystic Eyes and with them I am able to petrify those who sees them, I wish not to reveal them to one or any of my Masters, I just wish to see if what you said earlier is true."_

 _The Baltics looked at one and another in consideration, sounding no objections, they showed their hands to Rider and closed their eyes._

 _"Alright, they're close now," Lithuania said._

 _"Please keep them close until I say otherwise," Rider instructed, the Baltics instinctively nodded but then they realize that Rider couldn't see through the mask she wore over her eyes._

 _"Yes ma'am," Lithuania spoke for himself, Latvia and Estonia._

 _Medusa took a couple of seconds in case the men haven't shut there eyes yet, when she is sure they did by now, she reached her hand up to her face, touched the eye cover, and then push it up to her forehead, her beautifully pale and without shine eyes scanned over the men's backhand._

 _The Estonian's words were true, each back hand the three men showed had one Seal marked there, their design were new to Rider bit they indeed do fit together despite the flags of the Baltic States there._

 _When Rider finished her examination of the Command Seals, she puts her mask back on, "You may open your eyes now," Rider said to the three men, or should she say the three Masters of one Servant._

 _When the Baltics open their eyes, Latvia was the first to ask a question, "So, what does this mean, miss Rider," Latvia asked nervously._

 _"It seems rather simple to me, though it is unheard of, one thing is for certain, you three have been chosen as my Masters," Rider said._

 _"All of us?" Lithuania said, "And...you're fine with that?"_

 _"My opinion does not matter as a Servant, I have been summoned to fight in the Holy Grail War, I have no wish but I will do my part to defend you for the rest of the war, and bring you the Holy Grail." The Baltics were shocked when the Rider knelt on one knee and bow her head._

 _"I shall always be by your side when you are in danger, by your word I shall act, Masters."_

 _"W-wait, wait a minute, isn't this weird for you?!" Lithuania said, very flustered at how the Rider is acting, though he feels a little flattered since he was never treated this way before, he still felt very uncomfortable, "I mean, you don't even know us, we don't even know each others names!"_

 _"Then let us start with mine," the Rider said, standing back up, "I am Medusa, but call me Rider when we are in the midst of battle."_

Flashback ends...

And so that is how Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia met with the Gorgon from Greek's stories, Medusa, she's actually a lot nicer than she was addressed in the stories Lithuania noticed.

The Baltics since last night had introduced themselves by their human names, even though she said that she would be fighting for them in the Holy Grail War, they're still debating if they should reveal their Nation identity to her. Lithuania was coming close in telling her, after all, Medusa has mentioned that her true identity reveals her strength and weakness, thus the reason why she must be called Rider is important if they go up against other Servants, and as one of Rider's Master, Lithuania has to ensure Rider's identity is hidden.

Even now Lithuania finds it uncomfortable to be called Master, he's sure that Estonia and Latvia feels the same way, he thought that Rider would stop calling him Master if he told her his name which is Toris but she hasn't, and Lithuania felt bad for some reason for her to keep calling him that.

By the time Lithuania gets to the Living Room, he comes to a decision to have Medusa call the Nation by his human name and not Master. He looks around, wondering where Rider could be until he remembered that right after the Baltics told their human names to her, she said to them that she'll be scouting the area they're in and soon dispatched into gold dust which was unbelievable but also amazing. Lithuania has come to realize that he has to call out to her if she were to appear, so he did.

"Um...Ms. Medusa, er, Ms. Rider?"

There was no immediate response and Lithuania was starting to believe last night to be a dream all along and the Command Seals on his backhand were just a prank, until a figure appeared from within a mix of gold and also shadow, Medusa was in one knee and her head bowed behind Lithuania and announced her presence.

"Yes Master?"

Lithuania shrieked when he heard Medusa behind him and turns around in an instant, he was relieved to see it was only Medusa but then this also proves last night to not be a dream at all.

"Is there something I can do, Master?" Medusa asked again.

"Uh, well, yes," Lithuania began in stutter, blushing at how Medusa is still calling him by that, "For starters, can you stop calling me and the others Master?"

"Does it offend you in anyway?" Medusa asked, curious to know why Lithuania ask such a thing.

"No of course not, it's just that, it really makes me feel uncomfortable, Toris is just fine," Lithuania explained, "And also, can you please stand up, I don't want you to do that for any of us either."

Medusa's body language showed that she was surprised at Lithuania's reason for his request but she quickly reverts back to calm, "Very well, if that is what you wish, Toris," Medusa stands back up and her height and Lithuania's shows clearly in which she's towering over Lithuania, making the nation feel self conscious about himself.

"Okay then, well, I'm planning to make breakfast for everyone, including you, does potatoes and bacon sound okay?" Lithuania asked.

"There is no need to make breakfast for me, as a Servant I only require Mana to sustain my energy, while eating does provide some Mana, they are mostly done out of taste," Medusa explained.

"Oh, well, are you curious to try a Lithuanian dish then?"

Lithuania's question confused Medusa, "It'll just bug me that me, Eduard and Raivis will eat while you don't, I don't mind at all if you would join us," Lithuania scratched his cheek as a faint of blush of shyness creeps up, "Plus, if you are going to live with us just for the war, then we all would like to know more about you, from what we heard about Medusa in the Legends, you act nothing like that, especially since you have no snakes for hair," Lithuania realized what he said makes it sound like he believes a rumor than considering the facts and instantly freaked out that Medusa might get the wrong idea.

"I-I mean, I didn't know if you had snakes for hair, that's just what I heard, and I didn't think you were mean, well I did after hearing the legend, but-no wait, I mean, I'm sure you must of been a very nice lady!"

Medusa remained quiet as Lithuania goes on apologizing for some reason, a strange man one of her Master is, seemingly weak but also considerate, easy to fluster but also knows when to draw the line at certain points. This man is something Medusa did not expect to have as a Master at all, well, she never expected to have three Masters, perhaps if she had known, then she might have been more prepared for the unexpected such as the Lithuanian.

She once again smiled as she did last night, though she can't remember, she has a feeling that she would tolerate this man much easier than she did with her last Master. But there was a slight problem, by how the Lithuanian is acting, he seems very troubled specifically about her fighting the war just for him, Eduard, and Raivis. The Lithuanian even expressed this last night that she has no reason to fight for them when clearly she does for that is how the Servant and Master System works, yet this simple thing only seemed to confused the Lithuanian.

"If you wish for me to join you, then I shall do so," Rider said, "But Toris, I wish to express something."

Lithuania stopped his excessive apologizing when the Rider said that. "As a Servant, yours and the others, I must act my part, for example, I will be fighting other Servants and if possible against other Masters just to ensure you three's safety."

"But you're not obligated to do that, we're not even paying you!" Lithuania said, in all honesty though, he would do this if he were to hire a maid or if a maid is given to him, Lithuania would somehow be the one cleaning the house and serve the supposed hired maid. "It's just that, isn't this sudden for you, we don't really know each other after all, isn't it a little bit unfair to risk your life for someone who you don't even know?"

Medusa made no response for she was thinking of one, and when she did, her words surprised Lithuania, "I have come to an understanding in what this is really about," she says, "You are uncomfortable of my own existence because we are strangers, yes?"

Lithuania didn't get a chance to respond before Medusa added, "And it is because of us knowing little of the other, that you would find it strange for me to even live in your house."

Lithuania didn't want to sound rude, it was after all very strange for a woman to suddenly come out of nowhere, saying that the Baltics are going to be in the war, that this woman is going to put her life on the line for them and as such must be near them at all times in just one night, it definitely weirded out the Lithuanian, but he chose not to say it out of fear that the Servant would be offended.

"Then we must grow accompanied with each other then."

Medusa's simple answer to this dilemma surprised Lithuania. "We can start by talking as you suggested over breakfast, you may ask whatever question you like of me and I shall answer, and in return I shall know more about you, Eduard, and Raivis. Does that sound acceptable, Toris?"

Lithuania simply stared, his jaw slightly dropping, he shook his head to compose himself before looking at the Rider again.

"That...could work, if you are okay with that," Lithuania said, even for his own suggestion he has to ask for Medusa's consent which made the Rider smile in amusement.

"I am fine with it."

Lithuania nodded with the Rider and he starts going into the kitchen when he stopped, with one more request in mind, he turns around and faced the Rider again.

"One more thing Medusa," Lithuania began, "Would it be all right for you to...be seen?"

Medusa tilted her head in confusion and it was far too late to choose a better wording when the Lithuanian realize what he said sounded very perverted.

"I-I mean, not like that, I meant to say if you could not disappear like last night, that's what I meant I swear!" Lithuania said, "I just, feel more comfortable if I can see you better, b-but not like that, NO, PLEASE BELIEVE ME, I NEED TO ADJUST WHAT I MEANT TO SAY!"

The Lithuanian's panicked state made the Rider chuckled which causes Lithuania to calm down in wonder what was funny.

"I never took it that way Toris, and from what I've learned from you so far, is that you don't seem the type to be that way," Medusa says.

Lithuania took a deep breath and sighed in relief, "Oh, that's good," he stood there awkwardly before turning around and heads into the kitchen, "Well, breakfast won't be ready for a while, so, I guess, make yourself at home."

Medusa listens to the footsteps of Lithuania fade away and into another room, she had no more purpose to stay in her visible form but in request of the Lithuanian, she will stay this way, with nothing else to do, Medusa spends her time in searching around the room she's currently in.

The Living Room was surprisingly spacious, indicating that the Lithuanian, the Estonian, and the Latvian are fairly wealthy out of reason she knows not yet, with her strong senses other than sight, she is able to tell that there were a total of four couches in the room, one chair, a table in the center of the couches and chair, a T.V set against the wall, she even recalls the exact spot where Eduard cleaned up the broken pieces of a lamp.

Of course there is a few things she paid attention to the most, and that was the rows of bookshelves against the wall, reaching her hand out, she felt every thick book in one section, her love for reading coming to her but she restrained herself to remove her eye cover in wary of one of her Masters to see her Mystic Eyes, since the Lithuanian is proven to give out trust, she might ask him if she could read a book or two.

Her attention for the books was averted when her ears picked up footsteps coming down the stairs, they were too quick for a taller person to make so she has concluded to be Raivis, she looks towards to where the footsteps came from and when her face directed towards the sound, the footsteps stopped abruptly.

Medusa had a glimpse of what her Masters looks like, so she could practically see the young curly blonde hair young man standing in the staircase nervously when his eyes are met with Medusa's eye cover, sensing Raivis discomfort of her simply staring at him, she looked back towards the books, hearing a sigh of relief from the Latvian.

Medusa and Latvia said nothing as they were not the talkative type, and though Latvia was grateful for that being the shy nation he is, he still find it very uncomfortable that the two aren't talking, he can't just pretend that Medusa isn't there since she's pretty hard to miss, but what else could he do?

There was one thing that caught his attention however, it was when Medusa was staring at the books even though her eyes are concealed, Latvia found it amazing that even though her sight is covered she is still able to tell where everything is placed, and out of all the places, the books seem to caught the Rider's interest.

"Do..." Latvia started, gaining the Rider's attention, "Do...you want to...read those?" Latvia finds it a blessing somehow that he didn't have to make eye contact with the Rider, considering that the Rider can't see as of now.

For a moment, Medusa remained quiet and Latvia was worried if he said anything wrong but Medusa's answer assured him that he didn't.

"I would like to, but for me to read I must see it for myself, and I cannot risk you seeing my Mystic Eyes," Medusa explained.

"Oh..." Latvia said, he slowly made his way downstairs step by step, "Is...there a way to..." Latvia didn't know how to ask Medusa in holding the effects of her Mystic Eyes back but luckily the Rider understood what Latvia is trying to say.

"There are special items I could use to nullify the effects of the Mystic Eyes, they usually take the form of glasses," Medusa said.

"Oh! Estoni-I mean, Eduard, has lots of glasses, maybe he could lend them to you?" Latvia suggested, he has no idea how he comes to talk with Medusa, it was just the idea of her liking to read books that made the Latvian feel a little less reclusive around her.

Medusa smiled at the Latvian's suggestion, "That's kind of you to offer, but they must be enchanted, regular glasses would not work against my Mystic Eyes, and there is also a chance for his glasses not to fit with my vision."

Latvia's eyes went slightly down cast before they suddenly lit up with an idea, but his shyness came back to him, making him feel uncertain over his idea.

"W-well, if you want, m-maybe," Latvia began with the Rider listening closely, "M-maybe, someone can...read the books for you, like..." he was about to suggest himself when Estonia came into view.

"Eduard!"

Latvia meant to call his name as a greeting but it also sound as if he was suggesting the Estonian to read for her, he didn't really see anything bad about it, in fact, Estonia would make a better reader than Latvia would, the Latvian though himself that he would only end up stuttering despite that he loves to read.

"Y-yes, Eduard, maybe he can read the books for you!" Latvia's unintentional answer sounded forced which didn't go amiss to the Rider's ears, "I-I better go check on Lithu-I mean Toris, in the kitchen, bye," and so the Latvian quickly ran his way to the kitchen, leaving behind two very confused people.

Estonia turned his attention to Medusa and gave her a good morning smile, but after realizing that Medusa couldn't see with her eye cover, he announced his good morning to her.

Medusa nodded to the Estonian who is walking down the stairs.

"I've overheard the two of you talking about me, should I be worried?" Estonia asked. Medusa shook her head in assurance.

"Raivis and I were only discussing how I should read these books without removing my eye cover," Medusa explained.

"Oh, you like to read books?" Estonia questioned, Medusa nodded in answering, "So does Toris and Raivis, I know that they may act shy now, but just mention books and you'll have them talking for hours."

Medusa smiled at this information, "As would I," it seems she has come to know a little more about her two Masters, but what about Eduard himself?

"You are welcome to read them Medusa," Estonia said, "If you're worried about us seeing your Mystic Eyes, we'll just not look in your way when your reading, sound simple enough right?"

Medusa shook her head, "It's fine, there is no reason for me to open a book."

"Other than just liking to read? I've heard you just now you know," Estonia said, pointing out that Medusa just admitted her love for reading, "I'm sure Toris won't mind, and besides, even if we do see your Mystic Eyes, you could always cover them right?"

Medusa still seemed uncertain but with the Estonian constantly telling her it was okay, she finally accepted the Estonian's offer.

"Very well, if that is what you like," Medusa said.

"It's not about what I like for you to do, I would like for you to do what you want to do," Estonia said, "You know, I don't really like that whole Servant System, you were alive once right? Then we should treat you like a living person, even Toris and Raivis agreed on that," he then made his way into the kitchen where the Latvian and the Lithuanian are at.

Medusa was speechless, she thought that Lithuania's consideration was surprising, now she's even more so in hearing that the Estonian and the Latvian felt the same way. These were actual decent human beings, truly did she felt no dread in calling each of them her Masters.

And yet, the Grail has chosen the wrong people, for these men are too considerate to be thrown into a war where their very lives are at risk, well, not unless Rider is killed off in an instant. Oh if only she knew.

Medusa took in Estonia's words and she faces the bookshelves again, the Estonian did have a point in concealing her eyes the moment her Master walks in, so in seeing the logic in that, Medusa reaches out and pulls out a random book, walking her way towards the couch and sitting on it, Medusa opens the book to the first page and with slow movements, she removed her eye cover and begins to read.

Nothing like a good book to pass the time.

But Medusa's reading time had abruptly ended when she hears rapid knocking coming from the front door, she hears no footsteps coming their way towards the door which would mean that her Masters are too preoccupied to hear the knocking, if it were something important, she wouldn't want her Masters to miss it, and by how much knocking is made it certainly sounds urgent. So Medusa has come to a decision to open the door herself and see who it is for so she could take it to her Masters, she also thought of the possibility of who ever is behind the door is a possible threat to her Masters.

It was this thought that had Medusa puts the mask back over her eyes and walk with quick pace to the front door and open it, but what was on the other side was something she did not expect at all. Truly since her summoning, she has been getting nothing but unexpected encounters, they're starting to get a bit annoying now.

In the Kitchen...

"Hey, Lithuania, what do you think about all of this?" Latvia asked the Lithuanian, the Lithuanian sighed as he cooks the bacon on the pan.

"To be honest, it's giving me a stomachache, I mean here I'm thinking that we should stay out of the war but then suddenly we're dragged into it, and with a woman suddenly living with us," Lithuania responded.

"You know, in some circumstances, a lot of the Nations would be very jealous," Estonia said, "But I agree with you, this is putting a lot of pressure to us all, and as Medusa has said before, we have no choice but to participate, all because the Holy Grail has chosen us," Estonia looks to his back hand where his one Seal is at.

"What about Medusa, when I heard that name I thought of someone with snakes for hair, but she doesn't really act that scary," Latvia said, "She even likes to read."

Lithuania's head perked up to this news, "Really?" he said.

"Ah yes, I told her to read one of the books you've read, if that is alright?" Estonia said.

"Oh, well, it's fine," Lithuania said before focusing back into making breakfast, only to realize that he can't seem to focus at all, "You know, if we join the war, that would mean that we would be facing Russia."

Latvia and Estonia flinched with the Latvian now shaking at the hear of that nation's name, Estonia pulled his collar to help him breath better.

"Yes, so it seems," Estonia said.

"Does that mean, that Medusa is going to fight him for us?" Latvia said, if Medusa is strong, really strong, then she might actually protect the Baltics from Russia.

"Latvia!" Lithuania was absolutely shock to hear that from Latvia, "We couldn't possibly ask her to do that, who would even think such a thing and who would even go through with it, what's more Medusa has no idea what Russia is capable of," Lithuania stopped himself when he sees the Latvian shaking again, with eyes softened, Lithuania places a hand over Latvia's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but we can't possibly ask Medusa to go that far," Lithuania removed his hand to continue making breakfast, "Forget Russia's capabilities, I'm not even sure if she can face a Nation in a fight at all."

Latvia now understood Lithuania's concern, he too didn't want to see Medusa face Russia, but if what the Rider said about her is true, she might be really strong, but there was no way Latvia or the other Baltic members would ask Medusa to face Russia personally, the Rider said it herself, as Masters, they have the responsibility to lead the Servant to the war and in any way support the Servant. It's strange that a person is willing to risk their lives for someone they don't know personally but that's what Medusa is planning to do.

"Hey Lithuania?" Latvia began, "Since we are going to fight in this war together, shouldn't we tell her who we really are then?"

Lithuania stopped in mid cooking, "...Well," before he could give an answer, a familiar sound broke through he entire house.

"HEY LITHUANIA, LIKE, I TOTALLY NEED TO TALK WITH YOU NOW!"

Lithuania dropped his cooking utensil when he hears that familiar valley girl way of talk, and also remembering that Medusa is in the Living Room.

"POLAND!" Lithuania dropped everything he was doing and ran out of the kitchen.

Back in the Living Room...

When Medusa opens the door, the one thing that never crossed her mind in who would be on the other side of the door is a man with short blonde hair calling out to Lithuania in a strange modernly accent.

After the Polish man called out to Lithuania with a hand raised in hello, the Polish froze when he sees Medusa who he is not at all familiar with, he had his hand up still and his popped out hip still popping out, Poland is completely immobilize when he has his eyes set upon the stranger.

"Uh-I-uh-who-uh-wha-uh," Poland stuttered, he is not a man who comes to openly talk with strangers, so in meeting one up front made his brain stop working, and his anxiety slowly showing in his eyes.

Medusa just stood there and to make Poland feel even more anxious, she was unbelievably tall and her hair was just ridiculously long, but Poland's eyes were glued at Medusa's outfit, and in seeing her clothing, a million questions popped inside the Polish's head.

'Why is she dress like that?' Poland though, 'Why is she in Lithuania's house? In fact why does she look like the kind of girl who likes it rough?' Poland mentally gasped and if it were heard outside of his head, many would thought his gasp to be over dramatic.

'IS LITHUANIA INTO THIS NOW?!' Poland thought. 'LIKE, WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!'

"May I help you?"

Poland sound out choking noises when the unfairly beautiful woman asked him a question, should he bail, come at a later time, but Poland wants to here answer from Lithuania right now. And it seems he will, for Lithuania appeared beside the woman, panting and with a look that says it all.

I can explain is what Lithuania's feature says, but this only shocked Poland even more, he's still in shock even as Lithuania pulls Poland inside the house and into the Living Room but the Lithuanian didn't stop there, he pulled Poland up to the stairs where they could talk in a different room, all the while Medusa watches in confusion while the other Baltics look angry for some reason, as if Poland stole something valuable in their home.

Lithuania dragged Poland over to his room and shut the door behind them, "Now Poland, I know you must be wondering why a woman is in my house, but there's a reason, it's going to be hard to explain though-"

"OH!" Poland snapped, "Is it really?! I think it's pretty clear to me!"

Lithuania flinched in hearing Poland's sudden outburst, "R-really, you, you know who she is?" he asked.

"How could I not?!" Poland began, "And how is it I wasn't told about this sooner?! I mean, like, do I ever hear anything from you anymore, like, did your phone break, or did you not think to tell me about this?!"

Lithuania didn't know what to say, how on earth did Poland figure out so quickly. Was it because, he has a Servant also? Seeing how stunned Lithuania is, Poland gave a huff to calm himself down and did his best not to be so snappy.

"Look, Toris, I like you okay, and it's totally up to you if you like me too, we're friends you know, and as friends we've got to like have communication, especially for something like this," Poland said, "I mean, sure, I don't want to know everything that's happening in your life," he looks around the room they're in slight disgust while Lithuania remained speechless.

"Like, did you guys do it here? Isn't this where your brother sleeps though?"

The Lithuanian was brought back to reality when he heard what Poland just said, "Huh? Did what?"

"Oh don't give me that, I don't want you to start going into details," Poland practically begged.

"A-about what exactly?" Lithuania insisted in wanting to know.

"You know...that!" Poland pointed the bed, Lithuania looked absolutely lost, "Are you messing with me now? Unless, you haven't even started have you?" Poland's eyes widen in realization, "Did I, like, come at a bad time before you guys could get it on?"

Lithuania just blinked, "Get what on?"

"Okay, now I know you're messing with me, you know, she obviously fits the part as the Punisher and I know how you can be as the guy who can't fight back, I mean there are levels of weird I can tolerate, there's cute weird, and then there's just weird, I thought being Russia's captivity traumatized you not turn you on?!"

A good solid minute took place as Poland's words finally sunk in, and when they did, Lithuania is in absolute horror.

"Uh, Toris?" Poland waved his hand in front of the Lithuanian's face, "Like, I didn't think you be this mad, I'm the one who should be mad that you didn't tell me that you got such a diva as a girlfriend, also, isn't it going to suck when she dies and-"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Lithuania's scream is heard all around the house and the Polish jumped back in reaction to the Lithuanian's scream.

"Poland, it's not like that, we just met last night!" Lithuania tried to explained but his response only made Poland gasp.

"SO SHE'S A HOOKER?! Toris, if you're feeling lonely you know I'm always-"

"NO! POLAND JUST LISTEN TO ME AND KEEP QUIET OR THEY'LL HEAR US!"

"Like, I think you mean that they'll hear YOU," the Polish sassed, "Okay so if she's not a hooker or your sadist girlfriend, then who is she and why is she in your house?! You know how I feel about meeting new people!"

"Poland just shush!" Lithuania begged but the Polish wants to hear none of it.

"NO! I want to know why you have her here, well?!" Poland demanded, his foot tapping to the ground impatiently, waiting for an answer.

"She's my Servant Poland!" Lithuania said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but this answer only confused Poland.

"Like your maid? What kind of maid did you hooked up with from the internet?!" Poland asked, no maid would ever wear something kinky like that, at least, it looks kinky to him.

"No, just let me explain and PLEASE don't make any more assumptions!" Lithuania begged.

With a sigh, Poland sat on the bed with one leg over the other, "Go on, I'm listening."

Back in the Living Room...

Medusa was contemplating whether she should go up and see what was wrong, there had been screaming though what they were screaming about didn't make any sense to her with sentences like "It's not like that" or "So she's a Hooker", what could they be talking about she wonders.

"Don't worry about him Medusa," Estonia assured the Rider, "Feliks can be very, uptight when strangers suddenly shows up."

When Medusa looks to him in questioning, Estonia waved his hand, "Just give them some time, they'll be back soon."

Medusa nodded in understanding, but there is one thing she would like to ask of her Masters, and it's what she has heard from the Polish man.

"Eduard, Raivis, I have a question," Medusa began, when Estonia and Latvia raised their heads to listen to whatever Rider has to say, she said her question.

"When I had first opened the door, that man called out Lithuania," even though she could not see, she can practically sense her Masters flinched when she addressed this, "And right now I just heard Toris call that man Poland," another flinch from the two nations are made.

"Masters, I would like for you two to explain why they were calling each other by country names."

Back in the room where Lithuania and Poland are at...

Lithuania had tried his best to sum up last night's event and also strongly emphasizes that he and Medusa are not in THAT kind of relationship, it is true that Lithuania thought Medusa as a beautiful woman despite not seeing her eyes for himself, but he wasn't attracted to her, and he made sure Poland got the message by the end of Lithuania's explanation.

"Are you understanding me now Poland?" Lithuania asked. Poland had this very rare thoughtful look on him and he remained this way before responding.

"So like, what you're saying is that she's here to fight in this war for you, Estonia, and Latvia and get the Grail?" Poland said.

Lithuania nodded and the Polish man crossed his arms, though his face clearly shows that he felt a little embarrassed for getting the facts all wrong.

"And just to make it clear, me and Rider are NOT dating or in any kind of activity in any way," Lithuania blushed at the thought, "Honestly Poland, what gave you that idea?"

"Well excuse me for thinking otherwise when I see a woman wearing what looked like something out of a movie which always leaves the viewers kissing with each other!" Poland said.

"But you know me better than that, in fact, why did you thought of it that way?" Lithuania asked, even Poland should know that Lithuania isn't that kind of guy. Poland didn't meet with Lithuania in the eye but the Lithuanian heard the Polish mutter something.

"What was that?" Lithuania asked.

Poland gave one look at Lithuania before looking away, saying what he just said again but this time louder.

"I was jealous."

Lithuania was confused, why would Poland be jealous over a stranger, he thought hard over many reasons until he finally understood why, Poland really thought Medusa was Lithuania's girlfriend, the Polish came to that assumption and thought that Lithuania and Medusa had been dating without Poland knowing, he really thought that the Lithuanian had found someone that could replace Poland. It was never like that but Lithuania still can't help but think Poland as a really great guy.

"You heard me right?" Poland said, "I was jealous."

Lithuania nodded in understanding and called out his friend's name with his arms stretched out for a hug, "Poland-"

"Of her outfit."

Lithuania's arms remained in the air, awaiting for a hug that will not come, and he just simply stared at Poland.

"...What?"

Poland sighed dramatically and twirled a strand of his blonde hair, "I was jealous of how good she looks," the Polish admits, "I mean, I've seen girls who look like tramps when wearing outfits like that girl, but that girl-that woman! She is working those high boots!"

Lithuania practically deflated in hearing what's really troubling his friend and his arms dropped to his sides.

"And OMG, don't you dare get me started about her hair, it's absolutely gorgeous, I HATE it!" The Polish whined as he brought up his own hair, "I've spent years getting my hair to grow long just to play with it and here shows up that woman there who is practically freaken Rupunzel!"

Lithuania dragged his feet to the bed and just dropped beside Poland on the bed, he forces himself to sit up properly as Poland kept talking about he loves Medusa's style and also hates it for how god she really looks.

"Like she is such a model, and her outfit kind of reminds me like the hero of the night, I got that cool vibe off of her and-wait, you said you two aren't dating?" Poland asked.

"Yes, I've just explained-"

"Well you should totally ask her out!" Poland encouraged, "Like, a woman like that living in your home doesn't come every year Toris."

Is he serious?! Lithuania thought to himself, "But, you just said, you didn't like the fact that we could of been dating!"

"That was like Five Seconds ago," Poland waved his hand as if swatting away something unimportant, "Now that I know you two weren't dating behind my back though, you totally have my say in going after her."

Lithuania just sighed in exasperation over his Polish friend, "Poland, she's pretty but I'm not really interested."

"Why? Are you gay?"

"WE'VE TALKED ABOUT THIS!" Lithuania screamed again.

"Just trying to be sure," Poland raised both hands to show that he's backing off, "Well anyway, I just came to ask if you want to be in the war with me?"

Poland's request shocked Lithuania, "You mean, form an alliance?"

"Yeah sure, I got my boss's OK and I want to see if you can help me get the Grail."

"But, what do you want to wish for?" Lithuania asked in curiosity.

"With a wish that can grant us anything, what else?" Poland let his question hung in the air for dramatic effect before answering to Lithuania in what the Polish would wish for.

"Unlimited Credit Spending in Shopping!"

Lithuania should have seen that coming.

"Like I could totally buy all the clothes I want in the world, It'll be like living in heaven, so what do you say Lithuania?" Poland said.

Lithuania thought hard on Poland's request, the Lithuanian doesn't really have a wish to make and he's not so certain if Latvia or Estonia has one either, it's because of this that he didn't want Medusa to risk her life for, but if he agreed to join Poland, than Medusa would have a reason.

Plus, out of all the nations, Russia is the last guy Lithuania wants to ever have a wish granted from. There's no telling what kind of a wish he'll make, he might make another Cold War against America, or actually have all the Nations become one with him, or-

Lithuania gasped when he thought up a third possible wish Russia would make, Russia might have the Baltic States revoke their independence and come to work for Russia again! Lithuania does not want to relive that experience ever again, so he turns his head to meet with the Polish in the eye and said his answer.

"Okay Poland, I'll form an alliance with you."

Poland cheered and hugged the Lithuanian, "We are going to like kick everyone's butts in this war!"

Lithuania returned the hug and the two friends released their hug and stands up from the bed, "We should like go and ask the other guys to join us too, except I won't talk with that girl, you know how I am with strangers."

Lithuania nodded in understanding, "Okay, let's go then."

The Polish and the Lithuanian leaves the bedroom and heads back down stairs where Estonia, Latvia, and Medusa were waiting for them, But what was strange to Lithuania was how unsettled the Estonian and the Latvian seem to look.

"Is everything well, Toris?" Medusa asked as she approached Lithuania.

"Oh, yes, everything is fine now," Lithuania said, Poland is being slightly fidgety when he sees the woman again.

"I see," Medusa said, "Then I would like to ask you a question."

"Oh, sure, what is it?" Lithuania asked.

"...Are you the embodiment of the country Lithuania?"

Lithuania and Poland were taken aback at Medusa's unexpected bluntness over the question and the Lithuanian looks to Estonia and Latvia whose expressions says it all, they told her everything.

Lithuania looks back at Medusa who still waits for her question to be answered, calming himself down, he answered.

"...Yes."

Medusa lowered her head in thought but Lithuania took this as an offense, "I-I am so sorry for not telling you, but we weren't sure if it was a good idea to do so, our Nation identity must be kept a secret for our own safety!" He tried desperately to think up a good apology for not telling Medusa, but unknown to him, Medusa wasn't upset at all, just surprised.

"Yes, Estonia and Latvia has explained it to me," Medusa said, "So I must address you three with your other names in public."

"Well, yes," Lithuania answered.

"I understand," Medusa said with nod.

"So, you're not mad?" Lithuania asked. Medusa's head picked up in surprise to hear Lithuania ask that.

"I was not mad to begin with," her answer shocked the Nations, "It was difficult to accept it at first, but once I've realized that none of you would have any reason to create such a story, I've come to accept it now, and as such I understand the importance of keeping your Nation status a secret." Medusa looks towards the Polish who flinched when they made eye contact despite Medusa's eyes concealed.

"And shall I call you Feliks instead of Poland?" She asked.

Poland was sweating when the woman spoke to him but since she spoke in a calm tone, he relaxed only slightly.

"Yeah, that's fine."

Medusa nodded and soon added, "You have my word that your true identities will remain hidden."

The Baltics and Poland stared speechless at the Rider before them, they were honestly shocked that Medusa took the truth of their existence so calmly, then again, she is the Gorgon famously known in the Greek Mythology, so maybe something like Nations in the form of humans would surprise someone like her and that would be that.

"Well, that's that then," Estonia said, getting up from the couch and Latvia following him, "So, who wants breakfast?"

Lithuania's eyes widen when he remembered that breakfast has not come close to finish, with Poland here, Lithuania will be serving one extra plate for the Polish, and there was also the case of Poland's request for an alliance, he might as well tell Estonia and Latvia himself.

"Well, Poland, Medusa, breakfast will be ready in just a moment, why don't you two stay here for a bit?" Lithuania suggested, Poland looked at Lithuania as if to say the Lithuanian had lost his mind, but Lithuania quickly came to him and reassured the Polish that Medusa didn't seem the social type, with that information now known to the Polish, he let the Baltics walk into the kitchen, giving Lithuania the perfect opportunity to tell Estonia and Latvia about Poland.

The Polish and the Rider were now alone in the Living Room, one was very uncomfortable while the other simply walks to the nearest couch and sat on it, Poland followed her example but further away from her, a moment of awkward silence went by and this made the Polish feel more anxious even if Medusa isn't talking to him.

'Stay calm Feliks' the Polish told himself, 'you're only going to see her for like all the time now that Lithuania has agreed to form an alliance with you'. Maybe he should think a little bit more about this, well if Medusa really is strong, then she could prove to be a good asset to the alliance, so if Poland and Medusa are going to see each other, they might as well get to know a little bit of each other.

"So like, who does your hair?" Poland asked quietly to Medusa. With Medusa's incredible hearing, she answered.

"I took care of it myself."

"Oh, it looks...okay," so says Poland, but inside he's actually saying 'I want it I want it I want it I want it' but it'll only be incredibly awkward if he just say it out in the open. Well lucky or unlucky for the Polish, they will be having all the time in the world to grow acquainted with one and another.

* * *

 **"Fate-Alia" - Chibi Medusa**

 **And that was all the Nations and Servants! Next Chapter will be England and Saber getting to know each other a little more.**


	14. England's Day

**To WIXOSS - Yes, the Nations will have all the knowledge of the Heroes that came from their countries, especially Greece, he would have the advantage and so would anyone he'll team up with, but it also depends if he knows what Greek character is the Servant, Greece can tell who his citizen is but who they exactly are will be difficult unless he gets some kind of clue or hears the true name of the Servant, but yeah, he'll have no problem fighting the Greek Servants, but any other Servant will be tough to him.**

 **The Nations will have to plan in forming an alliance just to avoid any potential threats. I would like to give out a hint that whole the battle between Servants will remain, but for the Nations against other Nations, it's going to be different, because we all know that if they start killing each other then that's the end of the world right there. So they'll have to think up another way to fight as Masters.**

 **One more thing, the one Special Servant who will be added to this won't show up for a couple of chapters since from here on out it'll be about the Relationship growing between Nations and their Servants, in other words, fillers, hope you don't mind but that's basically what this story is mainly about.**

 **The growing bond between Nations and the Heroic Spirits, some with a more understanding tragedy in their story than others.**

 **Now with all of that said, on with the story.**

 **"Fate-Alia" - Chibi England**

* * *

When the day is just waking up but still begs to go back to bed, that's Morning, and a good Morning it is in London, England. Every building brightens up when the sun slowly ascends to the sky, the street was empty but will soon have only a few cars, and there will be people walking across the sidewalk of the streets.

All this Arturia had guess what would happen when she first took a look out the window of the bedroom, she's in thanks to England's offer in letting her sleep here. A gentleman he surely is though he has his time in losing his temper such as last night occurrence, but Arturia couldn't blame him, with America's constantly saying unintelligent words that mocks the language of English, and considering who her Master is she could understand his anger.

Her Master's name is Arthur Kirkland, but in actuality, he is a country that came after Arturia's, the country of England.

Even now Arturia doubt her Master's words, though she did felt something of home when she met with his eyes for the first time, that was just a brief feeling, something that Arturia did not thought it was important in any way. But the proof of her Master's identity is shown all around the house she is currently in.

After Arturia is satisfied in looking out the window, she leaves the bedroom in her dress without it's armor and decides to make the time to walk around the house, making sure not to awake England for the Nation is still asleep.

As she observes her surroundings in walking down the hall, passing by England's room, she sees framed pictures hung up against the wall, and in every picture had England in them, there were pictures of him wearing what seems to be a pirate costume, a picture of him in his punk days which Arturia would never had guess to see that side of the man, and then there was a picture of England with the Queen as a young woman and right beside that picture is the same Queen but in her older days yet England remained young, in fact, every picture shows Arturia's Master looking not a day older, thus proving her Master is not entirely human.

Arturia passes by shelves that held the finest of tea cups and walks down the stairs, her hand sliding down the support beam as she descends, when she made it to the first floor, she has come to truly see the size and values in England's home, a place where most certainly a wealthy man lives in, but not too wealthy so that England would not stand out so much.

The Knight gander all around her until but a couple of feet away, she sees a sword placed beside the coat rack, walking up to the item, she picks up the weapon and found it's style nothing at all what a Knight usually carries, for curiosity sake, she unsheathed the weapon by a couple of inches just to see the condition of the blade.

There were scratches but other than that, it's in fine condition, Arturia concluded that the sword is carried by a man who sought for adventures across the seas, and these adventurers are commonly known as Pirates, usually depicted as sailors with a peg-leg, a hook for a hand, a parrot over the shoulder, and a hat fit for a captain.

To Arturia however, she thought of these pirates as nothing more but barbarians, fiends who would rob and kill many out of thrill, they were nothing but criminals, she can't comprehend why her Master has an interest in them, perhaps she could ask England herself.

Arturia had no idea why but she found herself pulling the sword out of its sheathe completely, feeling an itch to swung the weapon as she does with her own sword. She looks up the stairs from where she cane down from and then back to the blade she held in her hand.

It won't be for long, practice is important, and Arturia just wish to see how fair this sword is, if her Master England is planning to use this weapon for the war, then surely is it a Servant's duty to make sure it's condition is fit enough for England to use. What would happen if this sword were to break and England would have no way to defend himself and Arturia would not have enough time to defend her Master?

With that thought in her head, she made her way through the house and out in the backyard, it would be foolish to warm up her sword arm at front after all. Once Arturia stepped outside, she felt the morning wind move her golden hair back as she makes her way to the center of the backyard, looking around to see the possibility of someone who can see her-which there was none, Arturia looks down at the sword in her hand, finding a good hold, and with a deep breath, a turn of her body and with half her might, she swung the sword, slicing the air and creating a force out of the wind.

As Arturia warms up her sword arm, she remembers last night events, one event specifically is right after England received a strange call from someone name "Frog-Face."

 _Last Night in England's home..._

 _The dial tone played thrice with the Englishman gaping as he pressed the cellphone to his ear, he ought to slap himself for not recognizing the voice of the Frenchman sooner._

 _"Bloody Frog!" England shouted even though France had already hung up, England shoved the phone back his pocket and turns to America and a very confused Saber._

 _"Let me guess, France just pranked call you," America said with a laugh, "Dude, you're an old man and you didn't even see that coming?"_

 _"Oh be quiet, it was your fault that France turn this childish act into a habit!" England said and went on a rant about "Frog-Face", leaving the Saber Servant in the dark. Whoever this "Frog-Face" is, clearly is her Master aggravated by this man, or perhaps child since "Frog-Face" had just pranked call England, at least it wasn't anything serious to the Servant's ears._

 _"But enough of that, back to the topic at hand," England said and focuses on Saber, "Do you by any chance know where the other Servants might be?"_

 _Arturia shook her head, "I'm afraid I know not, in my perspective, I was summoned independently, that may be the same case with the other Servants."_

 _England let out a sigh, so much for keeping this war a secret, if any of his citizen were to find and have a Servant of their own, then there is no way England would bring himself to fight not even one of his citizen, which is why that if he ever comes across a citizen of any nation with the knowledge of the Holy Grail War, then he will have to perform a spell that will erase the memory of having a Servant and take the Servant for himself, but that will have to wait until tomorrow, because right now, England is just dead tired after performing the Summoning Ritual that hadn't really worked as expected because of a certain American disrupting England's concentration thus disrupting the ritual, and now it's because of that, the possibility of any citizen being chosen as Masters will be dragged into this war that should be done by the Nations themselves_

 _Well, he suppose it hasn't gone all bad, after all, England had successfully summoned the King Of Knights, and pushing aside the shock of Arthur Pendragon being a girl, having the King by his side is a high honor, but that amazement will have to hold until he can figure out where the other Servants are._

 _"Well this is just perfect," England sarcastically remarked, "I just opened a door that should have stay closed from everyone except for us Nations," he glared at America, "If you hadn't interrupted me during the ritual, then none of this would have happened!"_

 _America raised both hands, "Hey come on, like I said, how was I suppose to know that your magic was actually legitness?"_

 _Even Saber gave America a disbelief look, surely the modern age did not come this low in vocabulary alone? England himself thought the same way._

 _"I've told you countless that my magic is real, and what the bloody hell is 'legitness'? Do I have to take you back to school and have you retake English you overweight git!"_

 _America made an offend gasp at England's call of him, "Well for the record England, since the last few weeks I've been losing some weights," America said, he of course held back the info that after those few weeks he gained back the weight twice as much, "And also, legitness is a word, it's like doubeling the effects of the same word, kids say it all the time, haven't you watch Youtube?"_

 _"Legitness isn't a word, it isn't Doubeling its Doubling which still doesn't make any sense, if your own citizens are saying this I might as well come over there and teach them what real English is!" This England swore._

 _America frowned, "Hey man, they're MY citizens, I said we can be allies, I never said that you can come over and taught them English."_

 _"For God's sake, it's not TAUGHT it's TEACH, this is exactly why you need to have the system in your schools over there fixed, and that's not to include the issue with the things served you call Food!" England was at his breaking point in how much his own language is being butchered by the American when a cough caught the two Nations attention._

 _"Excuse me for interrupting your...argument," Arturia stepped in, "But I believe there are other matters that must be attended to, such as the war itself?"_

 _England blinked at the Saber a few times before coming to realize that he must have acted like such a fool in front of the king and he blushed deep in embarrassment._

 _"You're right, I'm...very sorry that you have to see us bicker like that," the English Nation apologized._

 _"Ha ha, England got scolded by the King of Britain!" America mocked and repeatedly jabbed his finger to the Brit's head, irritating the Englishman._

 _"I am referring to you as well America."_

 _America stopped poking England as he and England stared in surprise at Arturia, "Now while your way of talk does not really trouble me as much as England, your continuing annoyance to my Master is, now if you say you are a Nation, that would mean you are older than any human being, so if that is the case, I would expect you to act as someone who's not a child anymore."_

 _The Nations stared in agape at the Saber Servant, her strict tone truly surprised them, especially America, for he was not use to being lecture by someone not his boss. Perhaps he should have expected that from the Servant._

 _She is after all titled as King for a reason._

 _"Now, if you have no other discussions to make with England, then perhaps it is time for you to leave," Arturia said._

 _England was in a state of amazement, truly is the King of Knights as great as he-or she-is told in the stories, it was definitely a good show to see America be put in his place where he may act like the leader of the world, but he is standing before a King right here._ _England almost wanted to point and laugh at America but seeing as this would be a bad impression in the eyes of the King of Knights, he restrained himself from doing so._

 _"She has a point, and it's getting late anyway," England said, "If you have nothing else to discuss, then we should all be resting now."_

 _America was still in shock before he snapped out of it in hearing England telling him to leave now, with a rub to the back of his neck, he shrugged._

 _"Okay then, I'm getting a little tired anyway, I'll see you later then Iggy," America ignored England's flinched in despising over the name and went out the door, but not before looking back at Saber, at first, Arturia thought that America was going to say something to her, but he didn't, instead he just gave a brief glance at her to which Arturia saw something in his eyes, they looked to be having a hint of respect in them._

 _America soon left and so England and Arturia were the only ones in the room. The Englishman gave a cough before speaking to the King._

 _"Right, so, allow me to escort you to a bedroom," England said and left the room as well, Arturia following behind, the Nation led the King to the guest room and opens the door for the Knight to step in._

 _"I hope that this will be enough to your standards," England said, unsure if his bedroom fits with the Knight in a respectable manner._

 _Arturia steps inside the bedroom and looks around, "It'll do just fine England," her armored suddenly glowed and it dispatched into gold dust, leaving her dress to be revealed, it would be uncomfortable to sleep with her armor on._

 _She turns around gave England a thankful smile, "I thank you for the room."_

 _England blushed incredibly in hearing the Knight's thanks to him, very rarely does he ever received thanks for something the Brit offers. The Nation forced himself to calm down and stuttered out a response the best he can._

 _"Y-Yes, well, it's your home now, s-so you're welcome," England said, closing his eyes and looking away, he's not use to having people in his home, and with people who compliments him nonetheless._

 _"Right then, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Saber," England said._

 _"Goodnight as well..." Arturia said but the English Nation closes the door and had already left in quite a hurry, unknown to her that this is so she would not see England's deep blush. Arturia looks back to the room she's in and walked towards the large window at the end of the room, where the neighborhood of London is seen._

 _"Home is it?" Arturia said to herself, "I suppose it's a part of it."_

 _Her real home however is Britain, the very country which fell to ruins because of her actions, this is what she believes, and her only chance to avert Britain's fate is to win the Holy Grail and have her wish. The wish to change her action in pulling the sword from the stone, so that another will take her place._

 _Arturia then goes to bed, knowing to have a dreamless sleep as a Servant but also aware of the possibility to see dreams of her Master's past, though this tends to happen only at odd times. But as she sleeps, she can't help but feel as if she is forgetting something really important, something to do with the Grail, but what?_

 _Perhaps it's herself saying that she must win the Grail, Arturia knows that she has been summoned not once but twice, the saying "Three Times a Charm" might be said for a reason, and with the chance given to her again to win the Grail, she must give her all while also protecting England her Master._

 _For her country Britain, and for her people. This thought remained for the rest of the night._

Flashback ends...

Arturia made another swing with England's sword, more powerful than the last, she whirls around and as if the enemy is right in front of her, she gripped on to the sword with both hands and swung down the sword as if it was a finishing blow.

"You're quite good with that."

Arturia lost her focus when the sound of England's voice reached her ears, she turns in surprise to see the Englishman walking up to her.

"But then again," he says, "That's no surprise considering that you wield Excalibur."

"Ah, England," Arturia says, she looks down at the sword she held and back at England before bowing her head apologetically and also in embarrassment.

"Forgive me, I was curious to see how fair this sword is, but I should have had your consent first," Arturia said.

England stopped when he was but only a few feet away from Arturia, he held up his hand, indicating for Arturia to return the sword back to him which she did, she watches as England studied the sword as if to see if anything was done to it.

"It's alright, I would appreciate it if you had asked me though," England said, but in seeing Arturia lowering her head slightly more, he quickly added, "But there's no harm done, and beside, as a swordsman yourself, I would trust you to wield this one."

After hearing that England is not at all mad in anyway, Arturia straightens herself and met with the Nation in the eyes, "I see, thank you but you have my word that I shall ask next time."

England nodded and then walks back to the house, "Well, I just started making breakfast."

Whatever birds were singing this morning had all stop at the mention of England's cooking.

"And to give my respect to the King of Knights, I shall make my best treats, have you ever tried scones before?"

Many birds all flew away at the mention of England's scones.

"I have not, but I would like to," Arturia said and follows England inside the house where they both head for the Dining Room.

"Please, have a seat, breakfast will be served shortly," England said before heading for a door and disappearing into the kitchen. Arturia picks a seat in the round table and she waits patiently for England to finish cooking breakfast, she then begins to wonder what her Master's food would taste like, if anything this should be a very interesting experience, she is after all not being given food by just anyone, she'll be tasting personally the country of England's own dish.

But as she waits five minutes later, she noticed something peculiar, but the peculiarity quickly becomes alarming as dark smoke started coming out from room England just went in.

"England?" Arturia said as she starts to get up from her seat.

"Don't come in!" England warned, "It's almost ready, I just need to add some salt and..." Sounds of clattering and a deep sizzle is heard for a while before all sounds stopped but the smoke kept coming, immediately Arturia went over to open a window for the smoke to escape and she coughed when the smoke was able to enter through her nose.

"England, are you alright?" Arturia said in covering her nose and mouth, what on earth happened in there she wonders.

Another moment passes and England comes out with two plates in hand, he too was coughing but only briefly before straightening his back and walks to the table as if nothing horribly wrong had just occurred in England's kitchen.

What could have happened? Well unknown to Saber, it's exactly what you would expect to happen when you're in the kitchen making something to eat, the only thing is this was done by England.

England places the two plates of potatoes and slices of toast in front of where Arturia is sitting and then sets the other plate where he plans to sit, which is right across Arturia. The Servant was in confusion at what was in front of her, the foods were burnt black. Before Arturia could question how this happened, England goes back into the kitchen to bring out another thing, and it was a bowl of scones, very well known to all the Nations. He sets the bowl at the center of the table and adjusted himself as if proud to serve such a mastered creation.

"Now for the tea," England returns to the kitchen and came back with two cups of warm tea in hand, he gave one to Arturia which she thanked for and he sets his own cup on his side.

"There, I hope you'll enjoy my cooking,"and with that said, England begins eating his own plates, despite having his mouth closed, Arturia can still hear the unbelievably loud crunching of the potatoes England's eating. Or was it the Toast? Arturia honestly can't tell since every food on England's plate are as black as the night, she cautiously looked at her own plate and then at the scones, with slow movements, she reaches out for the scones and studied the food.

"Is...this the scone?" Arturia asked.

England looked from his plate and his eyes widen slightly in seeing Arturia having the scone in hand already. "Yes, and I've worked really hard on that, but..."

Arturia averts her attention from the scone to England who suddenly seemed nervous for some reason.

"I wouldn't mind if you critique it," England said, "And I would like to hear your honest opinion of it too."

Arturia blinked at the request, "Is this your first time cooking?"

"No, I've been cooking most of my life, and I take great pride in them," England said with a puff to his chest before deflating, "It's just that...no one seems to like my cooking, not even America, and if you could ever bear with his greasy things he calls food then surely mine would be just as good, even better. But everyone keeps telling me that my scones are horrible, and I call them gits for saying such things." The English huffed before taking a sip to his tea.

"I've tried them myself and they're not as terrible as they say it is, I honestly believe they're saying that just to get on my nerves, they even dare say that my own citizens wouldn't stand my cooking!" England raised his voice before calming himself down, slightly fidgeting as he pressed his thumb to the fork he held nervously.

"B-but, but I wish to hear what you think, someone who would not make fun of my cooking out of selfish reasons, just an honest opinion from someone I've just met."

Arturia simply stared at England and the English nation thought that he must of been saying the oddest thing to the King's ears, perhaps he was, in fact, just saying how everyone thinks his cooking his terrible might actually put off the Servant and have her make up an excuse to say that she's not hungry anymore.

England shook his head and sighed, "Never mind, it's a silly request, it's not my place to ask you to eat just to see if what everyone says is right-"

A startling crunch reached his ears and England perked his head up, what he saw left him speechless. Arturia is eating England's scones, with her eyes closed so that she could focus only on taste. The English Nation found himself frozen in place as a bundle of emotions rose up within him: Shock, Anxious, and also Thrilled to see his scones be eaten by someone else for the first time.

He watches as Arturia swallowed and open her eyes to look upon the scone in hand, it was deathly silent in the Dining Room, and England could not bear it, sweats started to show on the nation's forehead as the Servant remained silent, her expression stoic, not a hint of sickness is seen as many people would always show whenever they tried his scones but there wasn't a hint of delight either. So what did the Arturia Pendragon think of England's scones?!

England gasped when he witness Arturia going in for a second bite of his scone.

"Do...Do you like it?"

Arturia swallowed the piece of scone and gave a thoughtful look before giving her answer.

"It is not the most terrible food I've ever tasted, if anything, it reminds me of home."

England just sat there with his jaw dropped and watches in disbelief as the Servant finishes eating the scone, before he could think the possibility of him being in a fairytale, Arturia quickly added.

"Though if you wish for my critique, I believe you should add less salt and give less time in putting the scones in the oven so that they would not be as dark as they are now, but other than that, I find it an interesting experience, I actually quite like it."

Arturia then soon proceeded in eating England's breakfast on her plate and not a sign of disgust broke through her expression as she did so. The Nation was in shock to see her actually eat his cooking, he regained himself however and proceed to eat the food on his plate as well, though just before he took a bit of his blackened food, he spoke to the Knight.

"Thank you, that...really means a lot to me."

Arturia looks up from her plate to England and gave a nod, though England may seem compose, inside he is still in disbelief but also in a bit of happiness like something he hasn't felt in a long time. Sure Arturia said only two things that should be done to make the scones better, but she still said that she liked it. King Arthur actually LIKES his scones, he ought to rub in everyone's faces whenever he gets the chance and even tell France that he is not one of the only finest gourmet in the world now.

In Arturia's perspective though, she didn't really think of England's scones as the BEST thing in the world, but she can't say they were the WORST either, and she meant what she had first said, eating and tasting England's scones reminds her of the meals served in the castle back when Arturia was alive.

The blandness, charcoal looking and burnt taste, but still an edible treat between England's scones and the food served in her times were strikingly alike.

Not only that, but after hearing England's feedback from those he knew and in hearing how they greatly upset the Brit over their negativity, Arturia only thought it right to bring confidence to the poor man and just bear with the taste of his scones if they were indeed awful. She's gotten use to the food in her time, so she will do the same with England's, but surprisingly they weren't as bad as she had prepared herself for. No, they were very much like home, and in some ways that is a good thing.

And in other ways, remembering the food she was once served was a bad thing as well, but they seem to lift her Master's spirits a bit so she will keep tasting his cooking. For seeing her Master suddenly in a happier mood brought a smile to her, and a sudden strong connection is felt by the Servant between her and England.

"Oh, well good morning Flying Mint Bunny."

Arturia stopped eating when she heard England suddenly speaking in a chipper tone, she looks up and sees England smiling and talking to...the air?

"I would like for you to meet Saber, you may find it hard to believe but she is in fact King Arthur," England said. A moment of silence went by with England staring nothing beside him, unless it's the window he's looking at, and gave a wave with his hand.

"Yes it's a surprise but she said so herself and I don't see any reason for her to lie."

Arturia blinked in confusion as to why England is acting this way and the what's more, the Englishman doesn't seem to realize how very strange this all is to the Servant.

"Just have a closer look then why don't you, oh that's right," England looked at the Servant, very much unaware of the confused but also concerned look Arturia is giving, "Arturia, meet Flying Mint Bunny."

"Um...Excuse me?" Arturia said.

England gave a confused look in wondering why Arturia looks confused until realization hit him, "Oh that's right, not everyone can see him. Well you see Arturia, Flying Mint Bunny is a magical creature and a very good friend of mine, but since he's magical, only a few can ever see his kind. Magic runs through my veins so it is why I am able to see him."

Arturia let England's words sunk it but it's proving to be more difficult to swallow than with England's food, but she sees nothing reasonable as to why England would make up such a thing other than to question his mentality.

"I...see," Arturia said, she looks to where England just spoke to and then gave a nod at the apparent invisible friend, "It is nice to meet you then."

"He's actually floating beside you," England said, Arturia flinched at England's telling of his invisible friend's current whereabouts and looked to her right, "Other way."

Arturia looks to her left and still sees nothing but apparently England sees his friend.

"...Right."

Throughout Breakfast, Arturia eats without another word, acting withdrawn after witnessing her Master's strange action, but her silence made a standby when she took a sip of the tea England had given her, it was a lot better tasting compare to the food England had made.

"This is a fine made tea England," Arturia commented.

England blushed slightly at the King's compliment, "Th-Thank you, it's Earl Grey Tea, my personal favorite, I'm glad to hear that you like it too."

Arturia smiled and the two continues to eat. When the foods from both plates were consumed by the Nation and Servant, the bowl of Scones now only has two scones left in which Arturia picks out another one just for the Nation's sake, she helped England with the dishes and took them to the sink in the kitchen.

It was...an interesting breakfast experience, Arturia could feel her tongue numb, but she suppose it will do for now in order to sustain her Mana.

After Arturia help washing the dishes in which the two made time in small talks, England looks up to the clock and his eyes widen at the time, now remembering that he must do something today. He quickly finishes up and dried his hands with a towel.

"Arturia, I'm going to go out for a bit," England said as he left the kitchen, Arturia follows quickly behind.

"Then I shall accompany you," Arturia said.

"No I'll be fine, besides, people will find it strange to see you wearing that," England pointed at the dress Arturia wore.

"But England, as your Servant I must be by your side, there's no telling if a Master is within your city and could attack you at any moment," Arturia pointed out.

"I believe there's nothing to worry about, and I must get going," England said, "It won't be long I assure you, and you know, if I do ever come across any trouble, I would summon you with a command right?"

"Well, yes but-"

"I'll be fine, if I do end up in some trouble you'll be reassured that I know how to protect myself, but I thank you for your concern," England said.

"I must always be concerned, you are my Master after all and as your Servant I must protect you," Arturia then sighed in seeing that England will go through with this, "But very well, if you are in any danger, use one Command Seal to have me be at your side and I shall appear in an instant."

"I will," England said and heads for the front door, "I'll be back soon," he added before exiting his house and shutting the door behind him. Arturia watches through the window to see the English leave and a slight feeling of worry crept up, she called herself however at the thought of England using his Command Seal if he should ever be in trouble. Arturia decides to spend her time and glance around the house once more, catching sight of a bookcase. She approaches it and scanned through every books titles that were placed in a very formal way.

The Chronicles of Narnia. Harry Potter. Lord of the Rings. These were but only a few famous books that Arturia has never read, so for time to pass by until England's return, Arturia picked a random book which was Harry Potter, went to find a seat, and upon sitting a chair that belonged to England, she opens the first page of the book and begins to read.

Though at times she would focus on the well written words, occasionally she would find her thoughts drifting back to England out if worry if the Nation is truly well, wouldn't a nation such as he have the utmost protection? Arturia would think so since this country is depended mostly on England's own well being, it would be considered foolish for him not to have bodyguards on standby.

But that would be risky as well, for being surrounded by many bodyguards would bring attention to himself, and that's what struck Arturia. That would mean England as a person must be without any protection, thus removing any sort of suspicions from him but at the same time endangering him. Thinking it over for a bit, maybe she should have gone with him, even if her clothing would bring attention to herself.

The ringing of the telephone caught Arturia's attention, she closes the book and sets it down at a nearby table, getting up from her seat, she approaches the phone and internally debated if she should answer. It might be important to the English Nation but it would also be entering England's private life, and that is just beyond rude.

The phone eventually stopped ringing and Arturia thought it best to tell England he had a call, but the phone started ringing again, thus giving Arturia an idea that who ever is calling most certainly wish to speak with England. She suppose as someone who would like to help England, she could always give him the message if it really is urgent, and so Arturia picks up the phone and spoke to the other line.

"Hello, Eng-" she stopped with a cough and corrected herself, remembering the importance of England's identity must be hidden.

"Arthur Kirkland's residence," Arturia said.

"Oh, hello," a voice of an elderly woman is heard, "Is Mr. Kirkland there?"

"I'm afraid not," Arturia answered, "He stepped out at the moment, but I be happy to leave him a message if that is alright?"

"Well yes, that will be fine," the woman said, "I called to inform him about the important items he needs for his business and that he should pick it up at this specific location."

Business? Perhaps this is England's cover in what he does for a living.

"Alright, and who is relaying this message?" Arturia questioned.

"Elizabeth."

"And where must Mr. Kirkland be to obtain these...'items'?" Arturia asked, very curious at the anonymous word use. Elizabeth told her the location England must be at and Arturia made sure to memorize the address.

"I understand, I shall tell him as soon as I can," Arturia said, this certainly does sound important, should Arturia go out and look for England just to give him this message?

"Thank you," the woman said, "But one more thing."

"Yes?" Arturia said.

"Might I know who is it I am speaking to?"

This made Arturia stiffened at the question, putting up her guard, she thought up the best excuse she could think up and one came into mind.

"I am someone who has recently been hired to be of service to Mr. Kirkland," Arturia said.

"Really now?" The tone Elizabeth gave was skeptical, "And what is your name dear?"

Arturia frowned at the old woman's persistence, she knows something is up but the Knight remains calm and answered.

"Saber."

No response were made for a moment and Arturia gripped on to the phone she held, finally Elizabeth answered but not the sort of response Arturia had expected.

"I would know if Arthur had hired a maid, just out of security, and I have all the names of the maid that works for Mr. Kirkland," Elizabeth said, "And none of them are named Saber, now I would like to confirm something, such as the possibility of you not someone who broke in and using Mr. Kirkland's name as a slip away. In order to do that, I must know how much you know Arthur."

Arturia has to admit the intelligence the woman possessed, but nowis not the time to think that, right now she must think of a way to pass through the woman's suspicions of her, if the woman ever finds out the truth of the Servant, she herself could be endanger and endanger England as well, now she may not know the relationship between England and Elizabeth but she will not risk exposing herself being a Servant to fight in the supposed to be secret Holy Grail War. So the only thing she can do, just to avoid the calling of the police, Arturia will have to play along.

"I understand." This might be proven difficult, after all, Arturia had only just met England last night.

"First question," the old woman said, "What is his favorite type of tea?"

Arturia rose an eyebrow to the strange question and as if the woman could sense her confusion, she elaborated.

"If you really were hired for service by Mr. Kirkland, then you would bring him a cup of tea."

Arturia now understood the point of the question, however, England never mentioned his favorite tea...or did he?

Arturia's eyes widen at the memory in tasting the tea England gave her during breakfast, she then gave her answer to the old woman.

"Earl Grey Tea."

"Correct," the old woman says, "Next question..." For the next couple of minutes, the woman on the other line has asked many questions in which most of the answers Arturia gives were honest such as the response "I have no knowledge of that", but the woman sounded please to hear the honest words rather than make up some lie on the spot.

"If you have tried his scones, how would you describe the taste?"

"Salty, very, very, very salty, and half overcooked and the other half not baked enough," Arturia answered.

"Well at least you sound polite," Elizabeth admits, "Last question," she says, so far, Arturia's answers weren't really good, "Do you know of England's closest companion?"

The response Arturia gave was instantaneous, "Flying Mint Bunny."

When Arturia realized what she just said, she face palmed at her own carelessness. How could she forget what England had just told her, that no one could see his friend other than him, the woman must be thinking that Arturia has gone mad or maybe think that Arturia's making a mockery to the woman. But to the Servant's surprise, she hears Elizabeth chuckling.

"So you know of his friends?" the woman chuckled, "Arthur would rarely tell anybody about his companions unless they knew what he really is."

Arturia raised an eyebrow and before she could ask, Elizabeth gave another question, "Tell me, how old would you say Arthur is?"

At this, Arturia thought really hard on, not to say the question was a tough one, but to think of an appropriate response, because by the sound of it, Elizabeth knows the true identity of her Master. So if Arturia were to say that England is a Nation, then the woman may trust the Servant or at the very least believe her words, but there's always a risk. What if Elizabeth only asked that question as a tease to the Brit, and if Arturia were to carelessly revealed her Master's Nation identity, then it would be Elizabeth to ask what Arturia meant.

So for this question she must answer carefully but with words that only for the ones who knows the existence of the personification of England could catch.

"I would say he's historically old, perhaps old enough to see the Queen in her twentieth birthday, or sail the seas during the age of pirates," Arturia answered. The purpose she has for choosing those words was to have an exaggerated humor to it but at the same time have a hidden meaning in it.

Her answer were also based on the picture she saw of England dressing up as a pirate, thinking that her Master must have sailed the sea in the old times, never thinking the possibility of England being a pirate himself once. She also recalled seeing the picture of England with the younger Queen and a cake of sixteen candles were placed on the table. So with these two things, they should be enough for those who knows her Master's true identity to catch Arturia's hint.

No response were made for a while and the Servant wonders what the woman could be doing until she heard the voice again.

"England is quite an old man isn't he?" the woman laughed and Arturia gave a sigh of relief, so the woman does know Arthur is the Personification of the country England.

"Well, you seem to know Arthur that much, but not everything, I take it that you've known him by accident?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not necessarily, you see, England summoned me for a very important task in which giving me his true identity is required, what that task is I'm afraid I cannot say," Arturia answered, the war has to be secret after all, and if this woman must know then that is up to England.

"It's for the Holy Grail War isn't it?" Elizabeth said.

Arturia was taken aback by this, has England told this woman? But for what reason? "You know?" Arturia asked.

"Well I should, as someone in my position has to know things like this will occur near this country."

Arturia didn't understand what the woman was talking about. Someone in her position? She must be a very important person indeed.

That's when it all finally clicked in, and hoe it clicked in was by knowing the woman's name, not only is Elizabeth a common name, but there is one specific woman name Elizabeth, and Arturia has finally come to realize who it is she's been talking to this entire time.

"Your Majesty," Arturia said, very much surprised.

Queen Elizabeth chuckled in hearing Arturia now coming to a realization, "Well, now you know who I am, might I know who you really are then?"

Arturia's surprise subsided in order to answer the Queen's question, "I'm sorry, but in order to protect myself, I must keep my true identity to myself, I mean no disrespect your Majesty, I just cannot reveal my identity, however, it is up to England to decide to reveal my identity to you."

The Queen gave a thoughtful hum before responding, "Very well, I do intend to ask England, and it is up to him to answer, but in case I wouldn't be able to get a hold of him, would you be the one to inform him?"

Arturia sees no reason to say no, especially against the Queen of this country, though it is wise to keep one true identity hidden, England struck Arturia as a wise man, so he may know the better call, and so Arturia will give him the decision.

"Yes, you have my word that he will call you," Arturia swore.

"Thank you dear, I'll be honest, you've been a nice girl so far, I would like to get to know you more," the Queen said, "Well, that should be all. Oh! One Last thing."

"Yes?" Arturia said, letting the woman know that she is willing to do more things.

"Please tell Arthur to prevent Alfred in sending more of those...videos of me," The Queen said.

Arturia didn't know what Queen Elizabeth meant by that, but the knight accepted the quest given by the Queen of England and sounded her acceptance, "I shall deliver the message."

"Thank you, you have a good day now," Queen Elizabeth said, Arturia thanked her and ended the call.

"A word from the Queen of this country should go straight to England at once," Arturia said to herself, she looks down at her clothing, "But England does bring out a point of how I dress would bring attention to myself."

The Knight ponders over and over again, she could stay and waits for England to come back, but then again she knows not how long her Master would take. What to do?

Arturia sees no other alternatives unless she would find a suitable outfit that would have her fit in with the London people, so she decides to spend her time waiting in her bedroom, she ascends to the stairs and passes by England's bedroom with the door unlocked, but just as she was about to completely pass it, she finds her attention inside the bedroom and there lying on the bed of England were his folded clothes.

Arturia stared at the clothes for a moment before that other solution she was looking for came to her at that moment.

"Well, a message from the Queen for England to hear is rather important."

* * *

"Here you are Mr. Kirkland," a friendly English woman said as she held out a bag to England, "Your uniform."

England thanked the woman as he accepted the see through bag, he bid the lady a good day and exited the store where clothes are brought in for cleaning. England had send his old WWII uniform to this store only a few days ago, he never had predicted to pick it up for an occasion such as this.

As the personification of England walks on the sidewalk of his capital city London, his sight fell upon the folded uniform he held in his hand, it was strange, but the knowledge of another war coming close in just three days made him feel as if he hadn't held on to this uniform for years. But the memory of those two world wars will always feel like it happened only a year ago to him, as it is how time works for an old nation such as he.

If there is one thing he would like for this war not to be anything like the last ones, it would be that he would not have to pull together food that will only rot later, otherwise he might have to go to America and the English Nation knows how that guy can be in having someone in debt just because they asked for his help.

As he was beginning to reminiscent the Past, he looks up and what he sees only a dozen feet away had him stopped dead on his tracks and his jaw dropped shockingly.

There he sees his Servant Saber, Arturia Pendragon, walking down the street, wearing a green coat with a white shirt underneath, a dark green tie and brown trousers, the Servant was simply walking past people but many of England's citizens turn their heads towards where Arturia in wondering why a woman is wearing a man's clothing? It was clear for her to not be a transgender so this brought up many questions to the people's minds.

England on the other hand just found himself speechless, and he remained in this state even when the Servant sees him and ran to approach him.

"Arthur," Arturia said, "I know that you told me to remain at your home, but..." she looks around just in time for people to stop staring, she leans in with a hand beside her mouth thus showing to England how discreetly she's being.

"I have a message from your Queen who wishes to discuss with you as soon as possible," when Arturia stepped back she soon realized that England was still in a state of shock, his eye widening reaction confuses the Servant.

"Are you alright?" the Servant asked obliviously.

"Saber..." England began, he called her that because if by chance there were spies all around who might have heard about the Servants-he would blame America for that-then he would have to be careful in saying his Servant's name.

"Are those my clothes?" England asked.

Arturia nodded, "I thought that giving you the message from Elizabeth would be the most important, and I had no idea when you would return, so I thought it be best to come and tell you personally, I took your words of my own clothing being strange however and thought it wiser to wear yours to have myself fit in with this city."

"Well, you say so, but your actually standing out more than you might have intended to do," England said in a deadpanned voice, he perked up soon after hearing Elizabeth's name, "Hold on, you said that Elizabeth wanted to talk with me? But how is it that you came across talking to her?"

"Your phone was ringing and at first I went against answering, but after hearing it ring the second time, I felt it necessary to answer since it could be something important that you must know," Arturia explained.

"That's...very considerate of you, but it's still rather rude to invade someone else's private life Saber," England scolded the King of Knights, he was still in awe in seeing Arturia dressing up like a guy to realize that he just scolded a King.

The Servant however took no offense and with an arm around her waist, she bowed apologetically, "I understand, my apologies."

England cleared his throat, "Well, you come this far just to give me this message, for that I am grateful, but how did you know where I was?"

Arturia straightens herself up and answered to the Nation, "There is a link between us as Master and Servant, at first, I wasn't able to feel any sort of connection until later this morning, I simply followed my senses and it led me straight to you."

"I see," England says, "Alright then, please tell me what the message is."

Arturia nodded, "Elizabeth called to inform you that the items you requested are here at a specific location," when Arturia gave the address, she continued her message, "She wishes to speak with you after learning my existence, and ask for my true name," Arturia and England were walking side by side, ignoring the odd glances from passing people, "I have nothing against it, it is up to you whether to reveal it to her."

The two walked around the corner and though England was listening to Arturia's message from Queen Elizabeth, he still finds himself looking back at his own clothes that Arturia wore. He was embarrassed to see how well they seem to fit the Servant, but he was also bothered by it too, they are clothes a man would wear, not a young lady.

"And the last thing she wishes to inform you is for you to confront Alfred about spreading some 'video' about her," hoping that Arturia would get some explanation about what this video is from England, she awaits for England to respond with a hint of what it was about but all she heard was "Dammit that American" and nothing more. The curiosity of what this video could be will consume Arturia if she doesn't know soon.

"That is all I've come to inform," Arturia said.

"I see, thank you..." England said, his attention was unfocused however and the Servant notice this.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. England looked to see the Servant's face and then back down to what she's wearing.

"Yes, there is something wrong," England suddenly changed direction and the Servant followed him, "I would like for you to accompany me."

"Where are we going?" Arturia asked.

The response England gave was like sounding out a mission with a raise of his index finger, "To find you proper clothing, that outfit is fit only for a gentleman, not for a young lady." Even if somehow Arturia still manages to make England's clothing work for her.

The Servant was surprise to hear that from England, "Is that all? I don't particularly mind dressing in this, I am used to wearing men's clothing," just as she said this, the Nation and Servant passed by a man sitting with a table in front and teacup in hand, and in hearing what Arturia had just said he choked during his drink of his tea, and this did not go unnoticed by England.

"You may be use to it, but if you are going to be living in my house then you must follow my rules, one of these rules is to act and dress appropriately, and seeing as how there is no need for you to mascaraed as a man anymore-"

Another man choked during his drink of his tea.

"-than I believe it's time for you to start behaving as how you are naturally born, as a young woman," England's preaching stunned the Servant and it only took him a second to realize that he's been lecturing a King, his posture faltered and he began to stutter.

"I-I mean, if that is alright with you, of course."

Arturia thought over England's words and then gave a nod, "Very well, I don't see how my gender has anything to do with this, but I shall respectively follow your house rules."

England was about to retort how her gender does in fact matter to him when he remembered what Arturia's explanation is in hiding her true gender. How the people in the old age would not accept a girl as a King, and it was by this fear that Arturia has no choice but to dress and act like a boy, she had no power over what gender she would be born as, and she must act her role as King.

She must go through trials while many would see her as a boy, never to realize that she has no choice but to remain distance not just as an act of abandoning her humanity since she would live a long time thanks to Avalon, but that she has to remain distance so that her gender would not be discovered, it would already be proven difficult for her to be a boy with her feminine feature, so she has to remain distant. In Isolation.

 _The poor girl_ , England thought when he made a quick side glance to Arturia. The Servant has been through many battles, one that requires for her to lead an army and her to raise her sword, and the other battle to hide her fated birth.

England hopes very much that Arturia would no longer feel the restraints or fear any discrimination over her gender as she spends time in his home and country. Knowing how her own country has ended, she deserves every bit of relief.

The Nation led the Servant to a clothes store and upon entering they were greeted by the cashier, the Nation greeted back and the Servant simply bowed her head, now this caught England's attention, it's an English way to say hello back even if you don't like the person you're saying hello to. Arturia must be so use to being distant her whole life that she would do so even in the country that rose after hers. Arguably, England is Arturia's home, so she should at least come to feel as if it was.

"Arturia, if it's alright with you, I would like for you to say hello back to the people here, it's only polite to do so," England said with a whisper, Arturia looked to her foot as if debating England's orders and then nodded in understanding. When they pass by another customer, England and the customer made eye contact and thus they must say hello rather than just awkwardly look away, the customer ended up greeting to Arturia also and the Nation watches as the Servant was hesitant for a moment before greeting back with a sound hello to the Nation's ear.

That's a good start the Nation believes.

They proceeded further into the store and England caught sight of the lady's section, he of course has to let the Servant be measured first by another woman who works in the store. After they finished measuring, England searches for a proper outfit for Arturia while the Servant looks around the store, in her small sight seeing she finds a blue bow-tie, interested in the clothing piece, she removed it from the shelf just as England came to her with clothes in his arms.

"Here, these should do it," England handed the clothes over to Arturia and the Knight bowed her head in thanks.

"I shall go wear them then," Arturia said and she heads for the dressing room. England waited outside as the Knight changes.

"Lovely girl you have," the woman working in the store complimented as she adjust the clothes on the shelves.

"I beg your pardon?" England asked.

"I was just saying that you have a lovely daughter there," the woman said.

England was surprised at the woman's assumption of him and Arturia being related, now that he thought about it, Arturia and England do share the same eye color and hair color, but he didn't think people would actually assume the two to be related.

"She's not my daughter, she's...erm," England said, Dammit he mentaly cursed, he should have went with that as a cover up of who Arturia is, but then again, he knows people in this city and it would be awfully surprising if they have heard him having a daughter all this time. So it was a wiser decision to say that Arturia is not England's daughter as a precaution.

"Oh I'm sorry, your niece then?" The woman said, England did his best to remain compose but the woman's sociable attitude was really making him quite jittery, he suppose that he has to agree to something so that the woman would be on her way.

"Um, yes, yes she is my niece, came to visit actually," England said, hopefully his answer would have the woman to stop prying.

"Well that sounds lovely, I hope she likes it here," the woman says, after knowing the woman won't ask anymore about England's and Arturia's relation, the English nation sigh out of relief.

"I believe she will, she has the English blood in her afterall," England stated in a Matter-of-Fact tone.

"Really? And this is her first time visiting England?"

The question the woman asked made England stiffen, "Well, yes, this is her first time," he looks out the store window and set his sight on the streets in thought, "It's her first time seeing this country, but she hasn't have the chance to see it all."

It dawned him, Arturia the King of Britain has gain knowledge of the world but such things like the home that came after hers the Knight has yet to see personally. Did Arturia wanted to see it? If she did she would have asked, but then again, she struck him as the type who must only focus on the war and move curiosity aside. Such way of thinking is rather unhealthy to some.

"Well maybe she will now," the woman said before seeing another customer looking troubled and went to help the customer, leaving the Brit to think deeply about the woman's response. He was out if his thoughts when he hears footsteps approaching him and looks up in slight awe to see Arturia in new clothes.

The Servant had on a black skirt that reached to her knees and brown shoes with long black socks, her blue bow-tie matches with the bow in her hair and the green vest over her white button up shirt fits with her emerald eyes perfectly.

England was very satisfied to see Arturia have the appearance of a proper young woman and is even more so to have his clothes back, "How does the outfit fit you?" he asked.

Arturia looks to her skirt and then to her sleeve with her arm stretched out for a better look, a pleasant smile upon her, "It does feel nice actually."

"That's good to hear," England smiled and he with Arturia goes to the clerk's desk and bought the outfit with the Knight still wearing it, after thanking the people working in the store, the duo exit through the doors and the smile England had faltered.

"Saber," he began, the Servant stopped her examination of her outfit and looks to England in wonder, "Let's go walk around the city for a bit," the Englishman said.

Arturia looked to England in confusion and the Brit explained, "It's the least I can do in thanks of you offering your strength to fight in this war, and I figured that you might have been curious how this land has been after your country, I can assure that's its been doing well-save for some troubles-but if you would like to see it for yourself, I be happy to give you a tour."

Arturia was truly taken aback at England's reason, as a Servant, she would only expect to be treated as a weapon, but never would she have guess for there to be a Master who would treat her like a person. She actually had to look away for a moment as if the offer England made was too shocking to bare.

"I...I don't know what to say," Arturia said before looking back with a smile in place, "Thank you, but you should know that I've been given knowledge of this era, this includes this country and cities."

"Well, nothing says better than to experience it yourself no is there?" England questioned, he offered his arm for the Knight to take and she did, "Now then, where shall I take you first?"

The duo began walking to whatever direction England chose, he took her to see the Tower Bridge, St. Paul's Cathedral, and Trafalgar Square, in every places they go to, England would always find himself explaining its history despite Arturia already knowing it, but she doesn't say much of it since her Master looks so proud in stating these histories, it was quite a interesting sight to see, a Nation in the form of a person openly stating his own history with Pride, even Arturia found herself charmed in listening to the stories England tells, a rare and possible treasured sight to see indeed.

In between their travels, they would stop by to get something to eat since traveling the entire city on foot can always drain even the most hyperactive one's energy, so England took Arturia to a place where Roast Beef, Chicken, Pork chops, lamb chops, and other well known British foods are served. It was by this that England has come to acknowledge the Saber Servant's large appetite but thought against stating it since it's rude to say so.

With the Servant always this hungry, he should start buying groceries just enough for him to make his home-made scones the Knight seems to take a liking so much.

The Nation and Servant stopped by a shop that serves tea and both sat down with a round table between them, two cups of tea were set before them and in synchronize, they grabbed the handle of the tea cup and began drinking it, from anyone else's perspective, they would think these two as a Father spending quality time with his daughter, when in fact it is a Knightly King spending time with her Country's son.

"How do you like the experience so far?" England asked Arturia.

"You're city is beautiful Arthur," Arturia stated, remembering that she must use that name when in public, "You taken care of it very well."

England blushed deep red at the comment, "Thank you," he took a sip to his tea before saying something else, "Saber, about last night, I just want to address my most sincerest apology on behalf of that American git, especially if he had offended you in any way," England said.

"There was no offense," Arturia reassured, "But now that you brought it up, I must ask, are you certain it is wise to trust this man?"

"I can understand your concern, and yes Alfred can be a big headed nation at times," England said, looking around to see anybody in earshot, when there were signs of it, he quietly spoke to the Knight, "But, he is a strong Nation, stronger than...well he's strong," England refuses to admit that in some ways America is stronger than he is, the Nation wants to look good in the presence of the King after all.

"I have no argument at that," Arturia said, recalling how difficult it was to restrain the American when he first shook England awake, "But let us be the one to remind him that he is not the one in charge, if anyone should lead however, you seem more capable enough to take the role."

England nearly spit his tea out in shock, "W-What? Do...Do you really think so?"

Arturia nodded, "You understood the war more than America did, and you have more knowledge in Magic thus is more prepare to face against other Magus," Arturia raised the tea cup to her lips that is formed into a small smile, "You have the capabilities, and as a user of Magic, I'm sure that with your support, we will be able to win the War, your knowledge in magic alone is impressive, even Merlin would have been interested in meeting you."

"Would he really?!" England said a bit too excited, "I've been studying magic most of my life to get into the same level as he is and-" he stopped when he realized that he was making a scene with his outburst, he cleared his throat and settled down.

"Sorry, it's just, I look up to other Magic users, as you can obviously tell," England said with a blush showing on his cheeks.

"So I've noticed," the Saber Servant said with a bit of humor to it. So little has she come to know her Master and she is already becoming accustomed to him, they would work well together indeed, but that's not to say other Masters and Servants will have the same partnership.

"You have every right to be proud of yourself Arthur, it's as I said last night, that my body will be your sword and shield, but know that I will also be relying on you in terms of healing as well, which I no doubt will have great effects," Arturia said before taking a sip of her tea.

England didn't know what to say at that, he just sat there staring at the Knight before him speechless. Not many has ever really relied on him in a long time, and to hear the words from the King of Knights herself has made him feel even more confident in winning the war than ever before. He can't explain it, but it feels as if he's...not alone anymore. Is this how it is when after long years of blood, war, and loss of lives, the legendary King Arthur, the Holy Wielder of Excalibur, has come back to aid England in his time of need at last?

If that's what it is, England would have called every Nation he knows and boast all day about it if he wasn't trying so hard to keep his Servant's identity hidden. But if he could do that, France would be the first man he goes to brag to.

The duo finished drinking their tea and after England pays the waiter with a tip, the Nation and Servant continues their walk around the city where the English nation led the King of Knights to the always famous clock tower, Big Ben. And what a remarkable timing it is for the clock to strike at a new hour now, it's deep and magnificent sound reached to their ears which England has grown accustomed to it but for Arturia it was a different feeling. She wasn't in total awe, she found it's structure well done just not jaw dropping.

She can't explain it, but hearing the sounds of Big Ben ringing like the heartbeat of London, it gives off the illusion that her own heart is beating as loud and proud as the tower before her, reminding her that even though she's a Servant, she's still alive. She looks beside England who was fixated to the clock tower and wonders if her Master's heart beat just as loud as Big Ben.

How does being a Nation works anyway? She wonders.

Big Ben's call of the time ended and the duo walked away, to where England takes Arturia a place commonly known as the Eye of London. The large Ferris Wheel was in sight even if the two weren't that close to it's destination just yet, when they arrived to the entrance, a line of tourist is seen, showing that it may take hours if England and Arturia were to be in the line like everyone else.

Well not today England thought, with Arturia following him close behind, he approaches one of the man working in keeping everything in order around the London Eye and the man recognizes England in an instant, but only knowing him as Arthur Kirkland.

"Mr. Kirkland," the man greeted, "How do you do?"

"I'm doing good thank you, and you?" England asked back.

"All good, so, here for a ride Mr. Kirkland?" the man asked.

"I am, and I'll be having a guest with me if that's alright?" England moved a bit for the man to see Arturia, the Servant nodded in greeting and sounded a quick hello with the man greeting her back.

"Alright then, just stand by for a moment, the next cart is coming up in a bit," the man said, England thanked the man and he with Arturia waited. They had to do this discreetly so that England would not bring much attention to himself as someone important, when the man came back, he led the two to the next cart, they enter the cart and found a good seat with England sitting on one side and Arturia sitting on the other.

The doors of the cart were shut closed, and before Arturia knew it, the cart moved instantly, she really thought this ride to be a simple way to pass the time, but as soon as she felt the cart moved, the Knight found herself grabbing on tightly to her seat and her body froze.

She rode on a plane once, so how is riding in a Ferris wheel any different? It might have something to so with the sudden start of the ride, like someone who was very fond of driving cars at high speed would immediately start the gas before setting one foot on the brakes.

The ride eventually slowed down and the Servant gave a breath of relief, on the back of her head however, she wonders where she has come to be startled at such things, and when has she ever rode on a plane?

She discarded the thought for now and looks out the window, Arturia and England were getting higher and higher until they were at the highest point of the Ferris Wheel, and the sight before the Knight made her stare in slight awe.

The sun was slowly descending, its orange and yellow glow cascading the entire city, Arturia looks to her right and the view was the same yet amazing in a way. Unlike riding in a plane where you see nothing but clouds out the window, Arturia actually finds this ride a bit more enjoyable, and surprisingly not boring, for unlike staring at the clouds which will be dull in time, something new always appears around the city, and to see the movement of people and cars as well as the structures of the many buildings just makes the view more intriguing to her.

If Arturia were to pick between a plane and a Ferris wheel, she will choose the latter if she were to come to pass the time but do so with some bit of enjoyment. The view of the entire city itself was endearing to look at, to see what came after her own country.

"You've taken care of your city and your citizens very well England," Arturia said, "If my country were here, this city would expand farther than the eye could see."

A bottle of pride opened up within England in hearing how impressive his city is but that quickly changed when she mentioned her country.

"Yes, well, I suppose only the best of things are brought after the greater ones in the Past," he commented, "Though remembering the Past can be painful sometimes, such as something close to our hearts fades away, especially with you Arturia, I may not know the pain you have felt when your country was destroyed, but you can be reassured that it will not be forgotten, artifacts are being discovered from that old country to this day, so I doubt any of us will turn a blind eye to the old country any time soon."

Arturia made no respond for the moment and England decides to look out to the view as well, the view which he has come to memorize completely in all his years. A moment a silence passes by until Arturia spoke, and what she said surprised England.

"Arthur, have you ever wish for something, anything, to come back."

England had to take a moment in letting the question sink in before thinking up a response and then answering.

"I believe everyone has gone through that, even I have wanted something to come back so desperately."

Arturia tore her gaze away from the view and look to England but the Nation remained looking out the window.

"There was a part of my life when I was very happy, so happy I actually believed it would go on forever," memories came to him, memories of America not as an adult-or at least the taller version of him-but as the small Nation who always came to England whenever the American nation was in trouble.

"I was quite the fool to think like that, eventually things grow and they end up drifting away from you," his eyes narrowed, and determination is placed within him.

"But now with a chance to make a wish, I might bring that happiness back, or atleast have me go back and fix whatever I did wrong, just anything," he unconsciously gripped on to his shirt when he felt his heart starting to hurt.

"Anything really, just something to get rid of this bothersome pain in my heart."

England remained quiet after that, rarely did he ever express his deep inner turmoil, it's just with Arturia, he feels a bit more comfortable with, for obvious reasons maybe, but it isn't just about Arturia being the King of Britain, she just gives off this aura that whatever he says, she would listen, REALLY listen.

Now if he had a bottle of alcohol in hand, he be spilling out everything he's been keeping within him all these years.

"England."

The Nation finally looked to Arturia, his emerald eyes not only met another pair like his, but with eyes that shows understanding.

"I may not know the trials you've faced as an embodiment of a Nation, nor do I know the feeling of losing close things countless times in all those years, I myself might not be able to take such burden after the first time," Arturia's eyes hardened and a sense of her own determination is showed just as England did a moment ago.

"But hear me this, I've face many battles, we both have those experience, and with our experiences combined, we will be able to have the advantage over the other Masters and Servants, and as such," she places her hand over her heart, and made a new oath not as a Servant, but as one who understood another's pain which involved loneliness.

"We WILL win this war, and I shall retrieve the Holy Grail for the both of us, so that not only will your wish be granted, but mine as well."

Whatever pain lingered in England's heart had vanished once the King of Knight has said her oath, a new oath that is not a requirement between Master and Servant, but an oath that truly shows a Servant willing to cooperate in any way with the Master. At this England smiled in gratitude and Arturia return the smile with her own.

For the rest of the ride silence took place, but an understanding is made between the Nation and Servant, that no matter what the others exact wish is, they will support each other with everything they've got.

But this thought may change once they come to know what the others wish is.

* * *

 **"Fate-Alia" - Chibi Arturia**


	15. Announcement!

**Hi fellow readers, this is the Writer writing, I have an announcement to make, this story will be getting a remake. Why? Because there were some things I wasn't satisfied with it, and I really like The id** **ea, so I'll be doing a remake, you guys are welcome to follow if you wish, the remake should be out right now, so go over there and enjoy it.**

 **The first chapter however is the only thing publish, more will come after but it will take time, this is sudden I know, but I just want to make a better story for you awesome readers.**

 **But I will not end it there, I will be explaining some things.**

 **First. I have a confession to make, when I thought of this crossover idea I may have made the mistake in just go through with it, you see... at the time I wasn't very familiar with the Fate series, so yeah, I just threw stuff together, which ofcourse led to continuous editing and...yeah I was pretty unhappy with myself.**

 **I hope to make it all up to you guys by remaking this series, certain thing will be presented differently, and I just hope you guys would like it.**

 **Thank you so much for taking an interest to this story anyway, thank a bunch. So, the remake should be out now, it's title "Fate-alia", and if you like traveling, then go over there!**

 **I'm gonna leave this story here though, just to remind us all where we came from and how it all started. :)**


End file.
